Another Time, Another Life
by Toonwalla
Summary: What if Via Summers was never taken from her real home in Asgard? What if she lived there with her true family as Lifa? But most importantly, what will she do when her eldest brother Thor is banished and her family starts to fall apart? (Alternate/companion piece to Avengers X-over "The Lost Edda")
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Hatchling in the Nest**

**Sixteen Years ago…**

The battle had been long.

When the sun rose over the golden kingdom, it was to find that its glorious streets and steps were stained with red. Smoke and sparks were still flying high in the air from several of the decimated alleyways towards the centre of the great city. However apart from that the air was still and silent as people gained respite from their rather disturbed night's sleep.

All save one.

His men were weary and the steps of his kingdom were smeared with the blood of their enemies and their own. But Odin son of Bor was restless as he strode briskly down the long corridors of his palace.

Behind him two other figures two younger men barely out of their teen years, were walking in step with one another.

All three men both young and old had faces set in determination laced with worry and fear as they came into a great big circular room, adorned with drapes dyed with the colours of the dawn sky, that glimmered in the morning light as the sun shone through the glassless windows. But it was a cold light that illuminated the centre of the room in which a large golden cradle.

It was a beautiful piece, made to look like a woven basket being held by an olive tree whose branches extended high above so that a small delicate silver baby mobile with delicate silver butterflies could hang gently above.

There was a figure kneeling before it with their back to them, who turned as soon as the men's footsteps came within hearing.

It was a woman, in lustrous beautiful robes, a lovely but mature face with long golden brown curls that framed her tearstained face.

When she stood up, her streaming blue topaz eyes turned to Odin and his heart soared as he saw that his wife, his queen Frigga was smiling warmly as she held onto a small swaddled golden bundle in her arms.

"We're alright" she smiled warmly up at him and at the younger men behind him, her two sons who both sighed with relief as they heard the small whimpers from within the golden cloth.

Without waiting for an order from their father they both strode forwards.

Both were tall but the one of the right was more muscled and tougher looking, with a strong chin and blonde hair. He strode with a joyful bounce towards his mother his red cloak whipping behind him with each heavy footfall.

He was quickly but cautiously followed by his fellow who was thinner, leaner, his meeker yet cunning face framed by slicked back dark hair highlighting his bright green eyes, that quietly but sharply caught sight of the small cut upon Frigga's right arm.

"You are hurt" he stated with soft worry.

"And I marked them in return. They were quick to flee soon afterwards. Contrary to popular belief, Loki, your mother does have some skill with a blade." Frigga shook her head fondly as Loki made to push the torn luscious fabric away to examine the cut.

"Mother forgive us, we should have been here to help" his brother said quickly looking down at the small baby, whose blue eyes streamed over as she wriggled and mewled with discomfort.

"No Thor, if the both of were not on the front lines neither your sister or I wouldn't have been here" Frigga fondly stroked her baby's daughters deep golden curls "Besides Randgrid was quick to see them off. Ah here she comes now"

They all turned just in time to see a large shadow hover over them blotting out the sun.

A tall dark skinned woman, with short white blonde hair and a handsome face dressed in black blood stained armour and bearing a shield upon her white cloaked back. She was seated atop her steed, a large wolf like creature, twice the size of the largest tiger, with black fur and even larger black avian wings, which beat up and down as it hovered in the air just outside the large glassless window.

Odin narrowed his one good eye upon the woman who bowed her head respectfully.

"Allfather, I am glad to see you and your sons have returned safely from battle"

"As am I Randgrid. But we may celebrate such good tidings later, where is your prisoner?"

Randgrid sighed, her head falling in shame.

"I am afraid they slipped from my grasp sire. They used a rather powerful concealment spell upon the last second. Once the fog cleared they were gone, though they did leave behind a lot of blood upon the Bifrost. Please forgive my shortcomings"

"No Randgrid, this foe was beyond anything we could have guessed." Odin sighed heavily "In all your years of service to the throne, you nor your sister Valkyries have never once failed us and even now that reputation has not been tarnished. You fulfilled your duty to protect my Queen and my child and as such you and your steed deserve your rest."

"Thank you Allfather" Randgrid nodded gratefully before snapping the reins of her winged wolf which soared up at once into the morning sky.

"Are you sure you are both alright?" Loki turned back to his mother as she gently placed his infant sister back into her crib.

"Loki look at her, she's fine. She'll just need to be fed and rested" Thor grinned gently poking one of the nine silver and gold butterflies that hung above the cot. The baby girl's gurgles turned into delighted giggles as the butterflies suddenly sprang to life, flittering in circles above her head as they hung suspended by thin white gold chains.

Frigga smiled warmly at both her sons' soft faces however Odin's expression turned grave.

"No…" he rumbled and his family turned to look at him in worry. It was never a good omen when he spoke in that tone. "If today is any indication, Lifa will need more than just our love and care. She'll need protection. I will not have a repeat of today happening ever again."

* * *

Tada! hi everyone. so this is an alternate reality story for my Thor/Avengers crossover _The Lost Edda_, which explores the other _possible_ future for my OC Via Summers/Lifa, if she was (Spoiler alert) never kidnapped from Asgard and lived with her true family all this time.

You can check out the alternate story on my profile if you want to see the other side of the The beginning of this prologue is exactly the same as the other fic so don't be alarmed if you go to it and see the same opening line, they are completely different stories.

R&R if you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Gilded Cage**

_"If today is any indication, Lifa will need more than just our love and care. She'll need protection. I will not have a repeat of today happening ever again."_

* * *

**Eight Years ago…**

"Princess! Princess where are you?!"

Loki of Asgard looked up just in time to see a small group of the palace guards run past him, completely frazzled and panicking.

_And here we go again…_

He looked up as the thundering of feet announced his brother's arrival.

"Loki! Loki! Lifa's missing" Thor hissed as soon as he was close enough.

"Again? No wait, don't tell me. She persuaded you to let her play hide and seek with her?"

"How was I supposed to know she'd hide so well this time?"

"Perhaps because she hid so well the past hundred or so other times she's played with you?"

The god of mischief raised his eyebrows and Thor quickly turned his eyes away in embarrassment.

He was a fully grown man now, a warrior of his people, and yet to be outsmarted by a tiny girl with barely any experience in life or in war…if Odin found out about that he'd be very disappointed indeed.

_Hmm…now what have we here?_

Loki chuckled to himself shaking his head fondly as he caught sight of a tiny pair of delicately adorned feet peeking out from the bottom of a long tapestry close by.

"Say Thor have you checked outside in the courtyard" Loki exclaimed loudly, feigning a big yawn and a stretch as he pointed to the tapestry.

Thor followed his gaze and grinned as he caught sight of the tiny wriggling toes. "No I haven't. Thank you for the suggestion brother"

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine!"

And with a quick flourish of Loki's hand the tapestry magically flew up to reveal a rather stunned little girl with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wearing light sunflower yellow and orange robes.

"Loki!" she whined as both her brother's chuckled loudly. "No fair, you're not supposed to use your magic"

"And you're not supposed to be running off are you Lifa?" Loki smirked.

"Hmph" Lifa pouted grumpily folding her arms. "You two are no fun"

"Oh I disagree little sister! Your brothers are perhaps the most fun people in this palace!" Thor laughed loudly before swooping down upon her.

"Thor! Thor, stop it!" Lifa giggled madly as her brother made to tickle her sides "Loki! Help"

"As you wish" Loki quickly slid in, smoothly scooping Lifa up in his arms.

His smirk softened as Lifa squealed with delight as he spun her around high in the air as Thor laughed from the sidelines, trying to snatch her from his brother who smoothly manoeuvred the game up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

They were so interested in what they were doing that none of them noticed Frigga standing some way off as she was attended to by a maid.

Of course being royalty much was expected of her children in terms of behaviour, but it still was a wonderful sight to see both her sons and her daughter enjoying themselves like any other siblings, especially Lifa.

The little princess spent her days nearly entirely on her own, as she was trained in etiquette, magic and old lore as she was kept cooped up behind the palace walls. Hardly any fun for such a child of her age, no matter what station she was born into.

However when both her brothers were home Lifa suddenly sprung alive with excitable bundles of pent up energy, though both had different ways of helping her exercise it out of her system.

Thor was her playmate, always trying to do things with her that made her run around and enjoy herself, such as games or even teaching her how to fight, though that was supposed to be a secret between the three siblings. It was he that usually managed to persuade Odin to let him and Loki take her outside to the streets of Asgard when the time was deemed safe enough.

Loki on the other hand was much calmer but provided more intelligent company, often talking with Lifa when no one else would, tutoring her in the ways of magic where she had difficulty with her lessons, and keeping her and Thor mostly out of trouble, which Frigga had to note, was ironic considering his other title as the God of Mischief.

The Queen of Asgard's eyes softened as the chase turned into a game of tag which made all three of her children laugh even louder as Lifa managed to tackle Thor from behind in a pounce, much to Loki's amusement.

"And Lifa the Lion strikes again" he chuckled as she pretended to growl and paw at Thor's sides returning the tickling favour.

"Rar! Rar!"

"Ah no Loki help she's tearing me apart!"

Frigga smiled. She only hoped that such moments like these would last for longer.

* * *

**One day ago…**

Frigga watched with pitying eyes as her now teenage daughter stood before the grand dais with hands behind her back and her face turned down to the ground as Odin sat on his throne and looked down on her.

"Lifa where were you last night?"

Lifa chose to stay silent, though the grimace she gave to the floor was quite stubborn.

Her father sighed heavily rubbing his temple.

"As your king and your father I demand you to answer my question this instant. Where you were last night?"

"I was reading" Lifa responded tersely.

"Reading?"

"Yes…I just lost track of time" Lifa mumbled biting her lip.

"So much so that you missed the feast?"

"It was a good book"

A vein in Odin's temple twitched at her brazen forthrightness.

"Lifa, you are no longer a child anymore, you are a young lady and as such I expect you to start acting like one, and not like a wild horse trying to jump a fence"

"If I were it would have been easier to jump over the palace wall" she mumbled under her breath but Odin heard it just fine. Indeed his face turned rather incensed.

"You went outside the palace walls?!"

"Father-" Lifa winced as his voice rang throughout the throne room and her eardrums.

"No Lifa, how many times do I have to go through this with you? You know you're not supposed to leave without your escort. What if something happened to you?"

"But I was fine. It's not like anything really happens here anyway" Lifa cried out angrily but Odin's anger seemed to outdo hers.

"It's still dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snatched off the street?"

"I'm fifteen years old, I'm not a child anymore. And I don't see why I have to stay cooped up here whilst you let Thor and Loki gallivant off like-"

"Both your brothers are capable of looking after themselves should anything happen to them but you are not-"

"And whose fault is that oh great and powerful _Allfather_?"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady!" Odin bellowed and Lifa shrank back at once in fear. "You may almost be of age but I am still your king and I will not tolerate any disrespect from you at any time is that clear?"

"Odin" Frigga quickly put her hand on her husband's shoulder. Odin turned to her his blazing eye meeting both her pleading blue ones. He looked back down at Lifa who was once again looking down to the floor, though this time she had watering eyes.

Odin sighed heavily.

"Return to your quarters. Tomorrow is your brother's coronation. And you _will _be present. I will accept no further excuses. Is that clear?"

"…Yes father" Lifa mumbled tremulously and quickly bowed as she backed out of the throne room.

As soon as the doors were shut behind her she bolted into a run, her plain white robes billowing around her and her golden curls flying as she ran back through the corridors and into her bedroom.

With a snivelling huff she flumped back onto her mattress, staring up at the four poster bed's ceiling from which nine silver and gold butterflies hung from three rings one above the other.

She'd had them hanging above her bed as long as she could remember, but despite the passing of years, she couldn't bear to throw them away.

She shut her eyes and turned over onto her stomach as a pair of soft footsteps walked into her room.

"Go away Loki" Lifa groaned as she felt a weight settle beside her. However instead of the familiar voice of a young man, there was a woman's gentle words.

"I am not your brother"

Frigga gently stroked her daughter's curls. They were soft and thick like her own locks, though Lifa's hair was almost always a loose untameable mane whereas Frigga's was always neatly adorned with jewelled pins and clips.

"You know he only wants you to be safe"

"I know" Lifa groaned burying her face in her pillow. "But it doesn't mean he can just keep me locked up like this forever right"

"No…he can't" Frigga agreed. "But neither can we go against his wishes. He is the Allfather after all."

"Allfather but not _our_ father"

Frigga's hand travelled to her daughter's back and began to rub small soothing circles over it "I know he may seem harsh and distant at times but he _is_ your father and whatever said and done he does care for you very deeply"

"No mother, he cares more for Loki and Thor than me. Especially Thor"

She added in a mutter that was picked up by her mother's well trained ears.

"Lifa, don't say things like that"

"But it's true," Lifa looked up angrily at Frigga her eyes shining with unshed tears "Mother I love both my brothers to the ends of the nine realms but you know how father is about Thor. He's the eldest, the heir and he can do anything he wishes, even act like a pig and get away with it. But the minute I do something I'm not supposed to I get yelled at and locked back in my room like a common criminal"

Frigga sighed heavily but could not find any words to contradict the young girl's statement.

Lifa may have been young and innocent, but she was no fool and she could be incredibly stubborn and straightforwardly honest, traits which the queen of Asgard had grown to admire and love in her dearly, even if they may have irritated her somewhat overbearing husband.

Frigga looked up as she saw the tall, thin dark form of her second son quietly poke his head into the room. His green eyes darted worriedly around until they found the two women on the bed.

"You can come in Loki" Frigga's lips quirked upwards stroked away her daughter's curls from her face and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"When you feel better, come up to my quarters. Your dress for tomorrow has arrived and we must make the final alterations and fittings before the ceremony"

Lifa nodded, nuzzling her face into her sheets, trying to hide her tears as she caught sight of Loki step towards her bed and exchange spots with their mother who quietly but quickly made her way out of the room.

As soon as she was safely out of earshot, Lifa mumbled.

"Father's really mad with me isn't he?"

"It's not your fault." Loki shook his head "Tomorrow is such a big event and I guess even he must be feeling the stress. Though I agree that it is not fair for him to vent out his frustrations on you."

"Speaking of _big_ events, how is our dear eldest brother?" Lifa smirked sarcastically and Loki chuckled.

"Even louder and more boisterous than usual"

"So he's very nervous then?"

"Exceptionally" Loki nodded.

"And yet I don't blame him." Lifa sighed "For him to inherit such a great responsibility as this is huge. I'm just surprised he hasn't gone insane"

"What do you mean _gone_ insane? He was always insane since the start".

"Then doesn't that make you even crazier for following him around everywhere?"

"Oh Lifa the Lion how your words wound me so" Loki's chuckles turned into loud laughs and Lifa smiled, though it was quick to fade.

"Hmm… someone's in a grumpy mood today" Loki murmured, poking her cheek softly. He frowned with worry when she didn't swat him away like usual. She usually hated it when he did that.

"Lifa?"

"It's nothing Loki…It's just…do you think tomorrow when Thor…when he…ahh" she sighed heavily and shook her head "please forget what I just said, I'm just tired. Arguing with father wears me out"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. He patted her shoulder gently before giving it a tight reassuring squeeze as he stood up.

"I shall see you this evening"

"Of course…that's if father allows me to leave my room so as to get to the dining hall" Lifa muttered.

"Even if that is the case I will still come to see you, and Thor shall too, and maybe we shall invite the Warriors Three and Sif"

"Hmm…that would be nice" Lifa shut her eyes as she heard her brother's soft footfalls leave her room. When she opened them again it was to turn her head over to the side so as to look out the window.

The late afternoon sky was dimming and the sun was already low and a deep gold. Lifa watched her eyes brimming with longing as she caught sight of a bird flying up high in the distance, its feathers glimmering in the light.

_Maybe when Thor is crowned I might have a chance…maybe then I'll be able to be free from my cage…_

"One day Lifa…one day" she murmured.

* * *

So there was a bit of fluff and some angst for you. the next chapter's where things start to heat up and I think most of you know why ;)

Keep posted for more and keep R&Ring


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Vault of Dark Secrets**

_She was standing along the pathway in a long room, in which many relics and weapons were held in small alcoves to the sides. In front of her a man was walking with two boys following close behind, one blonde, one dark haired, both full of inquisitive excitement as they eyed all the mystical items around._

_However when the man opened his mouth to speak they instantly became drawn to his every word even as they approached a glowing blue casket._

_"Once, Mankind accepted the simple truth that they were not alone in the universe. Some worlds, men believed, to be home to their gods. Others…they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, who threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great, and in the end their king fell. The source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the realm eternal. Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen to man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, its warriors, that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace"_

_The man turned round to face his two sons, though his one eye found her own. It pierced through her like a cold knife through a-_

"Princess! Princess you must awaken now"

The timid young handmaiden by her bedside jumped back as her mistress's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath.

"Princess Lifa are you alright?"

"I am fine Kelda" Lifa spluttered on her own spit as she accidently gulped it down the wrong way. Kelda and a few other handmaidens by her bed quickly made to fuss over her, one fetching her water, another propping up her pillows for her to sit up.

She barely had time to ponder the strange dream as she quickly ate the food brought to her and allowed the handmaids to fuss over her dress and her hair before someone poked their head through, a tall beautiful dark haired woman in armour with a sword upon her hip.

"Is she ready yet? Oh…"the lady's eyes widened in surprise as she looked upon the younger girl, who blushed and turned to look to the floor as the last of her handmaidens pulled away from touching up her hair.

"Hello Sif" she glided to the door in a regal manner.

"Lifa…you look…well…ahem…you look lovely your highness" Sif coughed and Lifa smiled.

"And you as well Sif. Shall we" she nodded gesturing to the door and Sif gave her a grateful smile. The lady warrior was always rather less fluent with her words than her swords when in formal company. Once they were away from the princess's chambers she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I wasn't sure if I was going to withstand any more of their stares."

"How do you think I feel on a daily basis?" Lifa agreed letting her shoulders sag a little and instantly she was once again just a young girl.

She'd been re-practicing her etiquette for months on end since Odin had told them all about Thor's soon to be coronation. However no matter how much her tutors had praised her insistent diligence, Lifa hated the haughty façade she had to plaster over herself. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her station, but it wasn't like she'd really earned her place of honour either.

_What have I done to deserve this title as Princess…save being born..._

But there was an even bigger question brewing at the back of her mind.

_What can I do to prove to father that I am worthy?_

* * *

"ANOTHER!"

The clang of a goblet hitting the floor and the flash of light as a flame leapt up as alcohol was poured over it; all made Loki roll his eyes as he stepped out of a small side corridor to join Thor as he strode into place in the private atrium away from the main hall.

"Nervous?" he gave a small smirk.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor laughed loudly, a little too loudly to be considered genuinely jovial.

"Well there was that one time in Nornheim-" Loki deftly tried to change tack but Thor cut across him.

"That wasn't nerves brother, that was the heat of battle."

"Ah I see"

"How else would I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"Uh…As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in mist to ease our escape" Loki raised a brow

"Ah yes…well…some do battle and others just do tricks" Thor chuckled as a servant came in from the side holding another goblet full of wine on a platter.

Loki's eyes narrowed on the cup. He recalled the previous goblet that had just been thrown before their meeting, and wondered just how many Thor had had so far. Well, he couldn't allow his brother to embarrass himself by being drunk on his coronation day now could he?

He quickly flicked a slender hand.

At once the servant recoiled as slithering dark snakes writhed from the insides of the cup and onto the platter. With a loud clang it all fell to the floor, its slithering and hissing occupants sliding out over the dark cool floors though no drop of wine stained nor fell.

"Loki" Thor groaned as his brother snickered under his breath. "Now that was a waste of good wine"

"Oh it was just a bit of fun, right my friend" Loki smirked at the servant who gave him a tremulously terrified smile back as the trickster god waved his hand and the snakes on the floor vanished.

Both brothers chuckled as the servant rushed off away from them both in fear.

"Hmm…And just what mischief you two up to, hiding back here?" A girl's voice floated in from behind a column at Loki's side.

Both brothers turned and their eyes widened in surprise. Walking towards them was a young woman, in a simple but flowing pale gold dress with translucent long off the shoulder sleeves. The front locks of her hair were braided back whilst the rest of it flowed in loose but shiny dark golden curls, in which a delicate wreath of light gold blossoms was intertwined with a thin white ribbon.

"Excuse me young maiden but have you seen my sister Lifa anywhere I could have sworn I heard her voice just now. She's small, with a mane of wild hair a bit like a lions" Thor tilted his head to the side in mock confusion.

"No I haven't. But whilst we are on the subject, I'm looking for my brother. He's tall, strong, blonde, incredibly stupid and about to be crowned king of Asgard"

All three siblings burst out laughing.

"Oh Lifa I am so glad you are here" Thor quickly leant down to hug his younger sister tight.

"And I am glad to be here." Lifa admitted as they pulled apart "where's your helmet?"

"Don't worry it's right here" Thor quickly snatched it off another servant who handed it to him from the sidelines before darting off away from them at top speed, as if afraid the snakes were about to appear again.

When he pulled away Loki smirked.

"Ohh nice feathers"

"You don't really want to start this again do you cow?" Thor pointed up to the large horns atop of his brother's helmet.

"Seriously you two choose to do this now?" Lifa groaned.

"He started it. I was just being sincere" Loki coughed before adding quickly to his sister "By the way you look lovely"

"Thank you" Thor grinned cheekily at the side and Loki sighed heavily.

"I wasn't talking to you"

Lifa rolled her eyes as Thor snorted derisively.

"You are incapable of being sincere to anyone."

"Oh am I?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Yes"

"Boys!" Lifa shook her head in fond exasperation, stopping both her brothers as they opened their mouths to retort.

They all met each other's eyes and once again burst into small chuckles. When they subsided, their smiles softened.

"…Thor…" Loki murmured putting a hand on Lifa's shoulder so that the both of them stood in front of their elder brother "We have been looking forward to this day for as long as you have. You're our brother and our friend. And sometimes I feel envious-"

"but-" Lifa cut in softly "never doubt that we both love you"

There was a small silence as the three siblings all looked around at each other with small smiles.

Then Thor reached out with both hands and put them on both his brothers and sister's shoulders.

"Thank you. Thank both of you"

"…Now give us a kiss" Loki grinned and Lifa burst out giggling at once.

"Stop it" Thor chuckled about to ram the winged helmet upon his head when Lifa quickly put a hand to stop him.

"Here, if you're going to do that at least have the decorum to put it on properly" she muttered, gently taking the golden helm in her own smaller hands.

Thor bent down graciously so that she could reach the top of his head. His smile softened as he caught sight of the heartfelt, proud glint in her bright blue, if slightly watery eyes. Once she was finished in her task she put both hands on Thor's cheeks and tilted his forehead down for her to gently kiss.

"I'm so proud to call you my brother" she whispered as she pulled Thor in for another hug which he returned warmly.

When they pulled away from each other, the heir to the throne grinned down at his ceremonial blue and red garments.

"How do I look?"

"Like a king" Loki smiled softly just as a distant gong sounded in the distance.

"It's time" Lifa breathed, though none of them made to move. It was almost as if they were all waiting for the same great cataclysmic event to shake them back into motion.

She could almost feel the tremble of nerves from Thor on her right and hear the deep shuddering breaths of Loki to her left. And all the while her heart hammered like it was a great drum of war, spurring its soldiers into a sprinting charge with its passionate beats.

It was a full minute before Thor spoke again, though this time it was more of a mumble.

"You both go on ahead"

And when both his brother and sister turned to him worriedly he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be along, go on"

They both nodded and Loki held out his arm in gentlemanly fashion to Lifa who took it gingerly. She tired her best to smile as encouragingly as she could at Thor as she was gently led away into the grand hall, not spotting Loki's tender gaze upon her face.

* * *

The procession was great, the music loud, the food smelling excellent as always and of course the guest of honour himself was grand in his entrance.

Thor was waving to the people in the usual overly exuberant way a movie star would do on a red carpet premier, or a music idol would do when appearing on stage for a concert.

"Oh please" Lifa shook her head in fond exasperation when Thor grinned from a distance at both her and Loki, as they clapped along with the rest of the people, though they were politely silent.

However if Lifa could have had her way she would have probably been unabashedly squealing her head off with excitement all the way through.

She winced as a tiny twinge of pain suddenly came over her head and she quickly rubbed her temple.

"I'm alright" she mumbled to Loki and her mother who were both looking worriedly at her.

After a few moments of eyeing her reassuring smile, they quickly turned back to watch as Thor came to the bottom of the steps of the grand dais.

He knelt down quietly, placing his mighty hammer, Mjölnir, and his golden winged helmet on the ground beside him. As he made to look up at his father, he quickly chanced a wink at his siblings and his mother, who gave him an entertained but warning look as Odin stood to his feet.

Lifa felt the pain in her head hit her again and she quickly looked around. However all eyes, including, her family's and Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, were fixed upon her father who stood in all his armour, age and glory for all to see.

He struck the end of his golden staff upon the ground and silence overcame the entire celebration at once.

"Thor…Odinson…my heir…my first born" he began his blue eye twinkling with affection and pride. "So long have I entrusted you with the might hammer Mjölnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king"

The pain in Lifa's head was so great now that her hand had shot up to her temple. She felt Loki's hand on her shoulder but it's cool touch did nothing to sooth her. Indeed it only made things worse. She shut her eyes to try and block it out, but as soon as she did images flashed over her minds eye, mingling horribly with her father's and brother's words.

_Two palace guards were walking in the vault… the same vault she'd seen in her dream that morning._

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear"

_Something cold was approaching them from the shadows…_

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

_No scratch that, there were two, no, three icy forms-_

"I swear"

_They were sneaking around the pillars, waiting to strike the guards from behind._

"Lifa?" Loki's worried hiss sounded distant in her head as the pain suddenly began to spike.

_The icy creatures had pounced upon the guards, _

"Lifa what's wrong?"

"I'm fine!"

_They were striking hard,_

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

_There was blood splattering everywhere!_

"I swear."

_The bodies of the guards fell to the floor unmoving, unbreathing…_

"Then on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you-"

_Just as the cold creatures trampled over them_

"Lifa!" Frigga cried out in alarm as her daughter suddenly toppled to the ground, her body as limp as a rag dolls.

Thankfully Loki was quick to catch Lifa's head before it could hit one of the hard steps they'd been standing on and as he deposited her safely on the ground Odin and Thor both sprang up to their feet.

There were deep murmurings and gasps from the crowd and the guards around the royal family and the warriors all shuffled nervously on their feet as they quickly looked about for any sign of intruders.

"Lifa can you hear me? Lifa say something" Frigga's voice trembled with fear, stroking away her daughter's curls from her face.

They were relieved as she opened her mouth to gasp for air, though it was quick to fade when she rasped.

"They're…they're here…in the vault…"

"Who is?" Odin asked as he swiftly came to stand over her body.

"Cold…like ice…big" Lifa choked and her body writhed violently. She tried grasping at the hems of Thor's and Loki's cloaks just so that she could anchor herself back down to earth as the visions before her eyes became more intense as did the pain, which spread like a wave throughout her entire body.

What she didn't know was that her blue irises were suddenly shimmering with a golden amber ring at their centre.

_The giant cold creatures were now approaching a glowing blue –_

"C-casket!"

Odin's eye widened for a moment as he pieced the information together.

"Frost giants"

* * *

When both of Odin's sons followed him into the treasure vault, it was with great reluctance.

Both could not shake off the rather terrifying image of their bright feisty younger sister laying in a shuddering heap upon the floor, looking about as terrified as if she were about to be devoured by a large beast.

As Thor stared down at the frozen corpses of the guardsmen he felt his gut burn with fury.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done"

"They have paid, with their lives" Odin murmured his breath leaving him in a gush of relief as he saw, upon a pedestal at the far end of the room, a glowing blue casket sitting undisturbed from its position. "The Destroyer did its work. The casket his safe and all is well"

"All is well?" Thor exchanged a glance with Loki who like him felt thunderously furious, though he managed to keep it under a cold mask as he looked over the blood splatters on the floor.

He barely listened as Thor made to angrily growl out.

"They broke into the weapons vault! If the frost giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"But they didn't" Odin replied patiently, but Thor steamrolled over him.

"Well I want to know why? Why the casket? And why was our sister, who is _not_ a trained seer, able to see all of this happen when no one else could?"

Odin stayed silent for a moment as he pondered both of his son's questions.

Whilst the first question was relatively straight forwards, the old king had to admit his heir had a point on his second query.

How Lifa had managed to see all of this was beyond his reckoning. Whilst it was true she'd always been rather well attuned to magic, she was far too inexperienced to be capable of such an advanced psychic ability. Even Loki, who was one of the more powerful sorcerers in Asgard had difficulty even attaining even a tiny glimpse into the future much less witness a full stealth attack by Jotuns. The only way she could've seen something of that magnitude was if-

_…no…but it couldn't possibly be time yet…could it?_

Odin turned back to his son who was still glaring at him impatiently as Loki stood to the sidelines calm but also nervous at his brother's vicious reaction.

"…I have a peace with Laufey, King of the Jotuns" the old king exclaimed calmly.

"He just broke your truce, they know you are vulnerable"

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did" Thor glowered at his father, wondering how the old man could stay so calm even in the face of such an offensive attack "teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again"

"You are thinking only as a warrior"

"This was an act of War"

"This was the act of a few, doomed to fail"

"Look how far they got!"

"We shall find the breech in our defences and it will be sealed"

"As king of Asgard-"

"You are not king!"

Loki winced a little as Odin's loud bellow shook him down to his core.

Thor shrank back for a moment his head bowing down as his fathers' one remaining eye flashed angrily down at him. Then Odin gave a sigh.

"not yet" he added quietly, stalking past both his sons and out of the vault.

Loki sighed as he caught sight of the murderous look in Thor's eyes.

"I am going to see Lifa" he mumbled. He was surprised when his only reply was silence. For all of Thor's pride and violent attitude, when it came down to their little sister's wellbeing no one could usually stop him from appearing at her bedside and staying by her like a stubborn guard dog.

But it seemed his anger right now, was just too great for him to be distracted from, even by Lifa.

Thor noticed Loki's silence and looked down to the floor.

"I will see her later. Right now… I just need some time alone"

Loki nodded and turned round to follow their father's footsteps to exit the vault, though mentally he was sighing with relief.

Hopefully Thor was mature enough to use his alone time to calm his violent thoughts of war down.

* * *

When Lifa awoke, it was to see a healer's worried face hanging over hers as she laid upon her bed in her room in the palace.

"Welcome back milady" the healer looked to her princess in relief as she set a bowl with hot water and a towel on the her bedside table.

"Eir…what happened?" Lifa's voice was soft and timid.

"You fainted just after the Allfather and your brothers all left to go to the weapons vault" Eir mopped her gleaming sweaty brow with the wet towel. "You have been unconscious for three hours,"

"Three hours?"

"You need not worry, you were fairly stable throughout most of it" the healer assured her just as the door opened.

"Thank you Eir I shall tend to her from this point onwards." A familiar voice commanded softly.

Eir bowed and silently exited the room without another word.

Lifa turned her head to see Loki quietly make his way towards her bedside. He was still in his ceremonial garb though he had discarded the horned helmet.

"Where is Thor?" Lifa looked about confusedly at the door behind him. Usually whenever she was sick both her brothers would be jostling against each other just to be the first to get through the door to see her.

But this time Loki exhaled heavily as he alone sat down beside her on the mattress.

"Thor is currently trying to sort his temper out on his own" he murmured wetting the towel in the bowl "He said he'll come to see you later when he's calmed down"

"Tell him not to come too late" Lifa mumbled "I need to apologise before I forget and fall asleep"

"Apologise? Whatever for?" Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise

"For ruining his coronation"

Lifa turned her head away from him sighed, completely missing the nervous expression flash over her brother's face as he began to dab the damp cloth against her sweat drenched brow.

"Brother is not angry with you. No one is. Actually that vision of yours might have been our saving grace today, because father was able to send the destroyer to kill the Jotun's at the last minute"

"Jotuns?" Lifa frowned in confusion "those creatures were Jotuns?"

"err…Yes?" Loki was surprised she had to ask, what with their blue skin and icy powers such creatures could not possibly be anything else. But then it took him a moment to remember that Lifa had barely ever seen another creature that had lived outside of the Realm of Asgard.

"Oh…" Lifa's face fell and she flushed with embarrassment. "Of course…I should've known…"

And then it finally hit her. Thor wasn't king. Her chance to attain her freedom had completely gone up in smoke. With Odin in charge, she had no hope of ever even stepping foot outside the palace grounds without sneaking out or being followed by guards. And now that she had had a rather powerful vision, the king would never let her out of his sight, let alone let her leave her room.

Loki's gut burned with both fury and pity as he saw tears begin to trickle down her face.

"Shh…it's alright…you're alright" He gently wiped her cheeks with the towel.

"I'm just tired Loki" Lifa murmured wiping at her eyes. "The shock of it all is catching up with me."

Would you like me to stay with you?"

Lifa shook her head. "I'll be fine once I rest. You should go to Thor. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…well…stupider than usual"

"True. But if something happens I will be sure to return right away" Loki gave her a small smile as he set aside the damp towel back into the bowl.

Lifa shut her eyes as she felt her brother lean down over her. However before his lips made contact with her forehead he paused.

"Loki?" Lifa's brow crinkled. Loki wasn't usually so hesitant to show affection, at least not with her.

_Probably worrying his head off again for no good reason!_

She rolled her eyes under her closed lids and smirked.

"I'm not contagious if that's what you're worrying about brother?"

Loki chuckled, the sound surprisingly richer at such a close proximity as he finally kissed her hairline, though Lifa was sure she could have felt one of his thumbs brush her lower lip.

I must have imagined it; she reasoned eyes still shut as he pulled away, so that she did not see the overly gentle look in his green eyes as he whispered.

"Sleep well Lifa"

* * *

Ohhoho!

Things are looking rather interesting now... just one little disclaimer. that scene where they are all waiting before the coronation was actually taken from one of the deleted scenes from the actual movie but slightly adapted for this fic. you can find the original on a dvd or on Youtube.

Keep R&Ring for more


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Boundaries**

Loki strode through the halls of the palace, using his magic to change his attire into something more comfortable.

His eyes narrowed as he silently stalked to stand in the shadows of a pillar, watching with disgust as Thor threw a table still laden with empty plates and waiting food.

_Child_

He rolled his eyes as Thor plonked himself down upon a step with a growl under his breath.

After letting him stew for a couple of moments, Loki stepped down towards him.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now brother" Thor grumbled.

"Who said I was wise?" Loki muttered.

"This was supposed to be my day of triumph!"

"It'll come…in time…" Loki nodded patiently. He eyed the doorway just as Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg strode into the room.

"What's this?" Volstagg gasped at the sight of the ruined food, before quickly diving down to salvage whatever small items that had not touched the floor.

Loki leaned in closer and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"If it's any consolation I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences one time, who's to say they won't try again? But next time with an army"

"Exactly" Thor agreed but Loki cut across him quickly.

"But there is nothing you can do without defying father."

They both stared at each other for a full moment, Loki's green eyes swiftly scanning the small micro-changes in his brother's expression. When he caught sight of the excitable gleam in the blue eyes, the trickster narrowed his eyes.

"No. No-no-no-no-no I know that look-"

But Thor was already on his feet, positively shaking with suppressed energy.

"This is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders"

"Thor it's madness"

"Madness?" Volstagg and the other warriors looked up in interest. "What sort of madness?"

Thor turned to his friends, the gleam in his eyes now a bright flame of fierce determination, anger and stubbornness.

"We're going to Jotunheim"

It took all Loki had to not face palm then and there. This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

Lifa was dozing when she felt a gentle hand shake her shoulder.

"Princess, you must wake up"

She opened her eyes and saw Eir the healer standing over her, her face set with an irritated scowl. She was obviously being asked to do something she'd rather not do by someone who was interfering with her duties.

Indeed Lifa's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Odin standing at the doorway, his old face set in a grim expression.

"Are you well enough to walk?" he asked quietly.

Lifa nodded.

"Good, then put on your shawl and come with me"

Lifa made all haste to jump out of the bed and reach for a long thick peachy orange shawl which she wrapped tight about her plain white nightclothes. Her curls had been unbound from their braids and flew out around her as she followed silently in the wake of her father's footfalls.

"Father where are we going?" Lifa looked about them as they made their way towards the main hall and down into a small back door behind the dais and into a darkened atrium.

"The vault" Odin nodded to a pair of guards that stood on either side of a door just across from them. They both nodded and opened the door, though they spared Lifa curious looks as she followed him through the threshold. The princess rarely came down to these quarters, let alone the vault.

When the doors shut behind them, Lifa paused on the stone steps.

It was the room with the casket, the same one she'd seen just that day.

However it was empty. The guards had done their job well to remove most evidence of the Frost Giant's arrival, save for the small fractals of ice still glimmering on the pillars from when their hands had touched.

"Lifa" Odin called and at once Lifa snapped back to attention. However the old king's gaze was kind and worried, not harsh and commanding as he held out a hand for her to take as she descended the stairs.

"I did not have the chance to tell you how magnificent you looked today. You were as beautiful as your mother" he said lightly as she touched down on the step but Lifa's eyes narrowed.

"Thank you father, but surely I wasn't dragged from bed to merely receive a compliment?"

"No indeed you weren't" Odin agreed his eyes twinkling with fondness. Her genuine frankness was a refreshing change from the constant subservient bootlicking he received from most his subjects. Hence why he was going to put everything on the line at this very moment.

"There is something you must do for me" he murmured as he led her to one of the alcoves where a small pedestal was standing.

Upon it was a large golden metal cube with intricate runes of sealing etched all over, seemed to hum and pulse with fain restless surges of energy.

Lifa hung back as Odin reached for it and carefully brought it to her.

"Take it"

"Why?"

"Because it is yours"

Lifa gulped her fingers twitching with hesitation as she reached forwards to take the box. The humming softened almost to a soft purr as if the box were finally content now that it was in her hands.

"Do you know what this is?" Odin asked gently.

Lifa looked up at her father with curious but anxious eyes and shook her head. Nearly everything in this vault was either exceptionally dangerous or powerful (sometimes both), hence why only a trusted few had ever been allowed to come down here, and Lifa knew she was definitely not one of them.

"Open it" the king watched his daughter with a sharp eye as she felt around for an edge on the box. Upon finding a hinge at the back, she carefully pried it open.

Inside was a golden bracelet, about the size and depth of a thick metal watch band, with tiny runes etched all over its insides and outsides. They glowed a faint amber as her finger stroked over the circular lip of the curve.

"This is…" She breathed with wide eyes.

"You remember what you were told about your birth?"

She nodded. How could she forget? It was common knowledge to all of Asgard that Lifa, though by blood and genetics the daughter of Odin and Frigga, had not been born by any natural means.

She had been created by the Gullhringr, a powerful artefact from Alfheim which, during a cosmic marvel that only occurred every six hundred years on the sunset of a summer solstice, used its powers to grant the wish of its keeper and carer. Sixteen years ago, her mother had had her wish for a daughter granted to her by its power, and as such Lifa had been born. Though what that had to do with today's events, the princess knew nothing of.

"Lifa" Odin's voice was graver than a tombstone "You have often asked of me, why I have never allowed you to leave Asgard, and in turn I have chosen to withhold my answer. The Gullhringr is as you know a sentient relic and as such can sense many things. And when it feels threatened it chooses a host to guard it and wield its powers. Sixteen years ago, such an event occurred, however none of our people including myself, your mother or your brothers, were deemed worthy enough to wield its power. And so when you were created from your mother's wish, the Gullhringr not only gave you life, but also a piece of itself to protect. As the Gullhringr's power was so deeply linked to your life force it would be impossible for you to leave Asgard without essentially killing yourself. Thus it was essential that we keep you close to it in the safety of the palace."

Lifa looked up once more at Odin her hands shaking.

"Why wasn't I told any of this before?"

"Because it was not the right time." Odin replied softly "The Gullhringr is one of the most powerful items in the nine realms. One which many of our enemies would do anything to get their hands on. If any of them knew that you, our princess held even a small portion of its powers, they would wage such a war on this realm the likes of which would destroy us all. And using my judgement, I did what I felt was right for the safety of both my kingdom and of you, my child"

Odin reached out and tenderly stroked his daughter's cheek.

"I would have waited to tell you this when you came of age, but considering the events of today, it is safe to say that there will undoubtedly be many changes. Some for the best…others for the worst."

"And what is the worst that you see?" Lifa gulped.

"I am not sure" Odin admitted "but what I do know is that I made a mistake in choosing Thor to be crowned this day."

Lifa's eyes widened. "What?! But you said-"

"Yes I did say that he would be my heir. However that doesn't mean he is ready yet. You know both your brothers well Lifa, probably better than I and your mother. You know their strengths and weaknesses as well as their faults and shortcomings. Both of them were born to be kings, but only one of them may take that title, and I worry that the one who cannot do so will fall into darkness. Which is why I must ask you to promise me as your father, that you will do everything you can in your power to keep Thor and Loki on the right track and ensure that the peace is kept between them when your mother and I are unable to."

Lifa stared at her father in silent shock as she tried to digest the request. She knew her brothers always had a small rivalry between the two of them, especially when it came to proving their worth for their father. However from what she'd seen of it their love for one another had always overpowered any vice either felt towards the other no matter what.

But what Odin was asking of her…it was almost like he was expecting absolute war to break out between them.

"Father I-I…why me?"

"Because I cannot trust anyone else to do so…"

Odin's fell away as he took the Gullhringr from the box and gently slid it over his daughter's wrist.

"Because you are the only one that _can_ trust to do so"

There was silence as Odin put back the magical box and led Lifa up the stairs and out into the atrium above. When they reached the throne room, Lifa asked in a low whisper.

"Now that I am reunited with the Gullhringr, does this mean I can go outside the palace walls?"

Odin opened his mouth to speak, but at that precise moment a group of guards came striding towards them their leaders face grave.

"Allfather we have urgent news from Heimdall. Thor and his companions, including your other son Loki have just made use of the Bifrost and have left Asgard"

"Did Heimdall say where they were going?" Odin's eye was as sharp as the bite in his tone.

The guard shuffled on his feet nervously as if dreading to give the answer.

"No sire…but he did say that they were not dressed warmly enough for the trip."

Lifa paled as she saw a look of absolute furious realisation flash over her father's face; however he kept his voice steady as he turned to address her.

"Return to your rooms and rest, your body still needs to recuperate after today's ordeal. I will continue this discussion with you when I return"

He then quickly leaned into her and murmured so softly that only she would hear him.

"Do not let anyone know that you have _it_. Not even your brothers. This item has the ability to twist the hearts of those around it save the one that carries it. It is to be your secret. If anyone does find out about it come straight to me. If you don't I cannot guarantee your safety."

Lifa nodded and with a small bow as Odin signalled for two of the guards in front of him to accompany her as she quickly darted back towards her room.

Her heart was racing in her chest. Odin had been about to spell out the word yes, she'd seen the first mouthing of the "Y" clearly.

She could only hope that her assumption was right, because if it was she would never stop smiling.

* * *

"You have come a long way to die Asgardians"

A voice rumbled amongst the high archways cold, icy dark city.

"I am Thor Odinson" Thor proclaimed proudly stepping forwards and gripping Mjölnir tight in his hands.

Loki, Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg all looked up towards a high shelf of ice at the top of which a massive shadowy figure in a throne glowered down at them, his red eyes seeming to pierce them even in the darkness.

"We know who you are" Laufey king of the Jotun's, hissed.

"How did your people get into Asgard?!" Thor demanded.

Laufey considered the young Asgardians closely for a moment before smirking.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors"

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor spat as the warriors three and Sif all exchanged looks of shock and anxiety behind his back.

Loki however did not join them, he was too focused on the tall blue skinned, red eyed shadows beginning to surround them in the ice and rocks.

He sighed, half wishing Lifa were there beside them both to smack some sense into Thor and drag him away by the ear, as she often did whenever her eldest brother ended up being on the losing end of a battle with an angry Sif. It was both amusing and unnerving how scary such a small girl could be when mad.

However he was forced out of his gentle thoughts as Laufey jumped to his feet upon his cold pedestal and sneered down at Thor with venom.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man"

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery" Thor raised his hammer high but at that moment several of the frost giants stepped from their hiding places to tower in front of him, ice forming around their hands, sharp as blades, heavier than iron.

_We are trapped_

Loki's heart sank as he saw that even the path behind them was blocked too and quickly rushed forwards to grab Thor's arm and hiss.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered"

But Thor just snapped back at him "know your place brother"

Loki's eyes narrowed a little at that.

He had heard those words from his brother's mouth too often, even as children. Know your place as second to me, second best to everyone. And no matter how many times it was said, and how many times he hid behind a dutiful mask, Loki's gut burned like white fire.

However his fear for Laufey's wrath at this moment in time outweighed any hidden resentment as the Frost Giant King narrowed his eyes upon them both.

"You know not what your actions will unleash. But I do. Go now, while I still allow it"

But Thor made no move to go. He stayed still, glaring up at Laufey with anger, hatred and insult, which was only returned with interest from a hundred or so pairs of red eyes around them.

"We will accept, your most gracious offer" Loki gulped, squeezing his brother's arm in warning before muttering "Come on brother"

And to his and their friends greatest relief Thor turned around, though his face was set in an angry growl.

One of the Jotun's smirked derisively from the sidelines as the group of Asgardians made to walk away from Laufey's throne.

"Run back home little princess"

Thor stopped in mid step and Loki shut his eyes.

Now they'd done it.

"Damn"

Thor's face split into a wide grin as he quickly turned and within a second, swung his hammer round to crack into the jotun's jaw, sending it flying back into a large rock.

"Next?"

And then all frozen hell broke loose.

Frost Giants sprung from all directions launching themselves at the Asgardians. Thor struck, his hammer clanging loudly against the tough bodies of the jotuns, as his friends made to pierce their foes with their blades.

Loki was quick to nab a couple of Frost Giants running towards him with his daggers that he enchanted at the last moment, to pierce their tough hide.

Sif was fierce in her tirade as she cut down, jotun after jotun. Hogun was silent with a grim scowl as he maneuvered through his enemies with practiced precision. Fandral was swift with his blade as he slit the blue skins at the points of their main arteries whilst Volstagg was slower but still powerful with each strike.

However their successes were short lived and soon they were on the defensive as the number of jotuns around them almost doubled.

"Next!" Thor cheered his grin widening as he tore down another jotun before tearing through another.

_Oh please this is too easy,_

"At least make it a challenge for me" he cried out when he managed to take down even more.

Finally Laufey nodded to one of his guards who stepped forwards. He was a big brute about nine foot in height and double of Thor's breadth.

"That's more like it!"

Loki cursed mentally as he watched his brother lose himself to the heat and bloodlust of battle. There would be no stopping Thor now. He would rather die than resist the urge to take on a challenge.

_Great! Just what I need._

Loki rolled his eyes as he saw a massive frost giant rush at him madly.

He stood still and sighed as the creature came within one foot of him, was upon him, but then fell through him in a glimmer of green and gold energy and over the cliff behind him.

_pff! Works every time_

The trickster snorted from the shadows as he made the illusion of himself disappear with a small flick of his wrist.

There was a loud cry of pain as Volstagg's arm was seized by a jotun. Its skin was so cold that it burned his skin away, as if many hours of harsh frostbite were compacted into the space of a few seconds.

Thankfully he was able to stab the creature and shove it off before any more damage was done.

"Don't let them touch you!" he cried out to his friends who suddenly found themselves on the defensive, for as soon as the cry had been let out the Frost Giants sneered. Now they knew their enemies one weakness, now they could exploit it.

Loki was quick to heed his friend's warning however when he lunged to stab a frost giant as it fell, it grabbed his own wrist.

The god of mischief watched in horror as his armour froze down to the molecular level and disintegrated before his very eyes, the jotun's skin touching his.

There was no pain….but there was something much worse instead.

Loki watched with horror as his skin turned the same shade of blue the jotun's was, inheriting too the strange grooved markings that marred their skin.

He felt the grip on him lessen as the jotun holding him grunted in confusion and at once Loki struck it down dead.

As he retreated a few steps back from the body, he stared at his hand, which now out of his opponents grip had started to turn back to its pale shade of fleshy pink.

There was another loud cry of pain and Loki looked up just in time to see Fandral struggling to pull away from a large sharp shard of ice that was impaling his shoulder.

Loki quickly threw a dagger of his as a jotun close to Fandral made to decapitate him with an icy sword. Taking advantage of a small lull in the assault Hogun and Volstagg made to grab their friend, remove him from the ice and bear him away as Sif fended off any potential attackers at the rear.

"THOR WE MUST GO!" Loki bellowed above all the ruckus around them to Thor who quickly spun around holding his hammer high.

"THEN GO!"

He flung Mjolnir hard, so hard that as it flew it struck down every jotun in its path.

Laufey's eyes narrowed from his vantage point at his throne.

No…this would not do at all.

He flicked his hand and at once cracks appeared in the icy ground, snaking their way up to what looked like a giant frozen gargoyle, though if the growling sound coming from it was any indication, it was anything but a stone statue.

All their eyes widened with shock. Even the pained Fandral whose look of agony was replaced by pure terror as Volstagg slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes shouting for them to run as the giant beast gave a loud howl and began to run after them.

But Thor would not leave the battlefield. He could not. These monsters wanted to know his strength, the strength of Asgard? Well then he would show it.

As more than fifty Frost Giants surrounded him he struck Mjolnir down to the ground and sent out such a strong blast of lighting that the shockwave travelled far away for miles, tearing through the landscape like a tsunami.

His friends though terrified and in pain from their injuries, wasted no time in their escape and neither did the beast behind them. However the damage to the ice was too great and soon it fell away beneath the ice behind them.

Fandral laughed but Hogun's grim eyes flitted about them as they continued to run. No, a creature of this land would know how to get around the icy surroundings well enough. In fact it would fare better than any of them.

His suspicions were confirmed when they hit the edge of a cliff and out of nowhere the monster's bellow echoed all about them.

They all backed away, gripping their weapons tighter as the creature clawed its way up onto the ledge in front of them and reared up, bearing massive fangs in a mouth the size of a large truck.

But then suddenly, something red and silver streaked through the sky, piercing through the creature's mouth and bursting through the back of its head in a shower of blood, bone and brain tissue.

The creature's prey all backed away from the edge as the great mass of now dead flesh thudded down to the ground and slipped off the edge of the cliff, just Thor landed before them.

He turned a triumphant grin on his face…though it was quick to fade as he looked beyond his friends.

Laufey was stalking towards them flanked by not one, not two, not twenty, but hundreds of armed Frost Giants, all glaring with red eyes full of hatred and revenge.

The Asgardians all held up their weapons as without need of command the jotun's began to swarm in on them like angry hornets from a disturbed hive.

But before any hit could be made or any blood could be shed, a burst of light from above rent the air and split the sky.

Nearly everyone close enough put their hands over their eyes to block out the blinding light as the Bifrost crashed into the ground, a neighing sound ringing loud and clear as a figure on a horse materialised into being before them.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor cried out as the face Odin, King of Asgard became clear to them as the light of the Bifrost faded.

However it was plain for all to see that he was seething with fury.

"Silence" he hissed to his son who looked rather taken aback, but nonetheless stood down.

There was a rumble of rock and ice as Laufey moved up to stand level with his foe, red eyes burning with loathing.

"Allfather…you look weary" he sneered.

"Laufey," Odin narrowed his eye "End this now"

"Your boy sought this out"

There was a silence as all eyes turned to Thor who was still looking confused. Why was his father not slaying the treacherous jotun where he stood? Why was he wasting time on talking?

"You're right" Odin nodded checking his nervous steed below him "These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there is further bloodshed"

But Laufey's sneer only grew wider with malice as he shook his head.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, _Allfather_. He'll get what he came for. War and Death!"

Odin's face hardened, and the light in his eyes faded with despair.

"So be it"

He raised his staff high above him, just as Laufey raised an icy knife to strike.

At once the light of the Bifrost engulfed him, his sons and their friends, taking them up in the sky and out of the frigid dark world of Jotunheim.

* * *

When Lifa awoke it was to find the palace and all it's other occupants in a strangely hushed existence.

Even as her four handmaidens tended to her in the morning they were silent and sombre, which was odd as usually they would fuss over their princess with the ruckus equivalent to the continuous buzzing of bees.

"Kelda?" she murmured to her chief handmaiden, a pretty girl with long black hair and light brown eyes, who was standing behind her helping her lace up the back of her dress. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes princess" Kelda mumbled timidly.

_Odd…_

Lifa frowned. Kelda was usually the most chirpy happy person Lifa had met. For her to be this quiet something truly bad must have happened.

She tried to ask her other handmaidens but they too were silent, as were the guards outside her room.

It was only when Lifa went to confront her mother that she learned the truly horrible extent of the events that had unfolded.

And so it was no surprise to anyone that when she went to go visit Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral in a private room it was with a thunderous temper.

Loki winced as he caught sight of the guards just outside the room jump away from their princess in alarm as she smashed the door open.

"Pay up" Hogun muttered to Volstagg who reluctantly handed him over some coins. The injured Fandral shrunk back into his spot on the floor beside the couch, trying to make himself look as small as possible. Sif just sat in her chair, suddenly finding the stitching on the fabric of her tunic very interesting as the younger girl stormed over to Loki with blue eyes flashing like a lightning storm.

There was a resounding crack as she slapped him across the cheek hard, his face turning and his body stumbling back with the impact.

"Ow…" Loki groaned gingerly reaching up with his fingers to his stinging cheek. But before he or anyone else could do anything, Lifa suddenly flung her arms around her his neck.

"You idiot! What were either of you thinking?!" she hissed into the crook of his neck, the only area she could safely reach since he was so much taller than her. "Going into Jotunheim like that! You could've all been killed! And Thor…Thor… he's such an idiot but this to be banished-"

Sif and the warriors three all hung their heads in shame as the last word came out as a choked sob that echoed throughout the room.

Loki shut his eyes and buried his face into her curls as he brought his arms around her body. It was warm and soft and it was with great contentment that he pressed it closer to his.

"I'm so sorry Lifa"

"Shut up! You're not getting off that easily" She snivelled angrily "you went along with him. That makes you just as much a fool as he is"

"I know" he murmured but she only fisted his robes in her hands. "I know"

He waited for a couple of moments for her to stop crying, by which time the others were beginning to loosen up once more and relax, now that they knew the threat of her fury was no longer present.

Indeed the minute she pulled away from her brother she shuddered.

"Oh"

"Are you alright?" Loki quickly checked her over worriedly patting her down but she shivered with every touch.

"Your hands are freezing!" she muttered and at once Loki pulled his hands away from her.

"Well we were just in Jotunheim" Fandral tested the waters lightly and was relieved when he heard the princess give a tiny hiccup of a laugh along with the others.

With a small tremulous smile she went over to Volstagg who was having difficulty reaching over for a bowl of healing balm. Though mostly healed, the skin of his arm was still blackened from where the frost giant had touched him.

"Here let me"

His tensed muscles relaxed when Lifa's small hands gently made to apply the ointment with careful precision.

"Honestly do any of you have any sense of self-preservation?" Lifa huffed pouting angrily as she felt the frozen skin peel off under her palm.

"No…We've had worse injuries" Hogun muttered as he made to tend to the burning fire in their midst that was heating up the room.

"But it is still good to know that whenever we return there is always someone to worry for us" Volstagg smiled gratefully at the girls care and affectionately reached out to pat a brotherly hand upon her golden curls.

Fandral's sharp eyes quickly glanced towards Loki who, upon spotting the display of friendly affection between his sister and his friend, looked tense and scathing.

"And how are you faring princess? You gave us quite the scare at the ceremony" he asked giving Hogun a pointed look which was received astutely and silently.

Lifa blushed a little with embarrassment.

"I'm feeling better. I slept for a long while, and father came to visit me so that was nice."

"Do you have any idea why it happened?" Sif asked concernedly. It had been a scary sight, warrior or not, to see a vibrant healthy girl suddenly collapse in the middle of the floor.

"Um…" Lifa bit her lip, but Loki could quickly tell she was thinking of ways to lie through her teeth.

Despite himself the corners of his mouth quirked upwards with faint amusement. Lifa couldn't lie to save her life, at least not to him. But it was always fun to watch her try. Her face just looked too adorable what with the way her nose twiddled and her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"I think…Eir said it was because I was just too exhausted. I mean…these past few days leading up to the ceremony, everyone was very excited and so was I and well…I spent a lot of nights awake so…"

His eyes narrowed as he looked back up to see her bite her lip nervously. Curiosity burned within him, its heat unbearably tantalizing as he watched her quickly scoop up more ointment in her hand and begin rubbing the now vanishing mark upon Volstagg's skin with a little more vigour.

The warriors three and Sif all nodded in understanding, though Loki's eyes were shrewd as they kept locked on Lifa as she kept her head down so as to avoid making eye contact with him.

None of the warriors or her had known that Lifa had seen a vision, for Odin had made sure that his daughter had been sheltered from view by him, his wife and his sons.

However the way she was talking now made it sound like she did know the reason behind her vision and the fact that she was avoiding his gaze meant that she didn't want him to know either.

There was a sigh from Volstagg as he took a swig of wine from a goblet to his side.

"Lifa's right" he spoke and everyone turned at once to look at him "We should never have let him go"

"There was no stopping him" Sif's eyes hardened with self-disappointment.

"At least Thor's only banished and not dead" Fandral said as cheerfully as he could, wincing as he moved his injured shoulder a little too hard "which is where we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone"

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg looked around at all of them as did Lifa who noticed Loki beginning to skulk away from the light into the shadow, examining his hand closely and with an odd expression.

At the feel of her stare he looked up and Lifa could see his green eyes gleaming slightly with hurt and anger.

"I did"

Lifa stopped rubbing Volstagg's arm at once as everyone looked at Loki in dumbfound silence. Even Hogun's usually grim face looked shocked.

"What?" Fandral looked at Loki with disbelief.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He'd should been flogged for taking so long because if he didn't we'd never have reached Jotunheim"

"You told the guard?!" Volstagg cried out in fury but Loki cut across him calmly, still keeping his gaze fixed on Lifa who was looking completely bewildered.

"I saved our lives…and Thor's. I had no idea that father would banish him for it"

"Loki" Sif jumped to her feet and strode to Loki her eyes wide and pleading. "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind"

"And if I do then what?" Loki hissed. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know how he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?!"

He glowered at Sif with such venom that she shrank back.

Lifa herself felt the most horrible of vibes run through her body from her right wrist.

Loki's eyes snapped at once towards her as she quickly absently fingered a golden bracelet about her wrist.

_Odd…she hates wearing jewellery…_

But even as he examined the trinket closer he saw the faint amber glow of energy pulse through the slender engravings.

_…especially one imbued with powerful magic…_

He narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the room, leaving Lifa alone with Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral who all turned to one another in stunned silence.

Lifa quickly looked down to her wrist, and flushed a bright red, remembering her father's words from earlier that evening.

_"Do not let anyone know that you have it. Not even your brothers. This item has the ability to twist the hearts of those around it save the one that carries it. It is to be your secret."_

Lifa shuddered.

She'd seen that hungry gleam in her brother's eyes as he'd caught sight of the Gullhringr and now she cursed herself for her carelessness. Loki was a practitioner of magic, he knew a powerful object when he saw it, and such an item she carried he was sure to recognise from his knowledge of Asgardian Lore.

She was wrenched from her thoughts as Sif spoke angrily.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard. But he's always been jealous of Thor"

"We should be grateful to him he saved our lives" Volstagg quickly gave a pointed glance to Lifa, trying to highlight her presence to the others but none of them seemed to be paying attention.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin." Hogun murmured a dangerous gleam in his dark eyes "A master of magic could bring three jotun's into Asgard"

"What?" Lifa gasped, not noticing Volstagg's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Loki's always been one for mischief" Fandral hissed "What you're talking about is something else entirely. To let jotun's into Asgard, let alone the weapons vault would be nothing short of treachery"

"You would be surprised at the lengths people would go to, to-"

"Loki's not a traitor" Lifa's voice cut across Hogun sharply.

All the other's eyes turned to her as she stood to her feet her eyes once again bright with unshed tears. "Loki's not a traitor. And whilst you are right about his jealousy I know he would never betray Thor like that! Ever! So keep your mouth shut!"

And with that she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"You fool's how could you" Volstagg groaned putting his face in his hands. "You knew she was there and yet you still went ahead and upset her, when she's already distressed."

"I know you're worried for her but Lifa's not so young anymore Volstagg" Sif narrowed her eyes "We cannot keep protecting her from the truth about her brothers"

"Sif is right" Hogun said though he did look a little guilty. "Thor is violent, arrogant and pig headed at his worst, but everyone knows that including Lifa. Loki on the other hand…he's a different story"

Fandral nodded in grim agreement. "Different is one way of looking at it. Speaking of looks did you see the way he looked at Lifa?"

"What do you mean?" Sif and Volstagg exchanged worried glances.

"You didn't notice?" Hogun narrowed his eyes. "Even yesterday at the ceremony he couldn't take his eyes off her"

"Well that was to be expected," Volstagg waved his hand dismissively "She was looking about as stunning as the queen herself. I would be very surprised if someone did take their eyes off her."

"But that's the point Volstagg" Fandral muttered frowning with concern "Loki's been looking at her that way for a while now."

"For almost a year." Hogun corrected gruffly. "And did you see the way he glared when Lifa tended to Volstagg?"

"But Thor's also overprotective sometimes." Sif tried to ignore the disgust and horror mounting in her gut at the insinuations as Volstagg nodded vigorously.

"Indeed, do you see the look on his face whenever a man even so much as looks at her? Loki's just doing the same thing"

"HE IS NOT!" Fandral slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair hard "Did you honestly not notice the way he held her just now? The way his hands moved on her? That wasn't the embrace of a brother!"

"Calm down Fandral, why in the nine realms does this matter to you so much?" Sif cried out in aggravation.

"Because she's just a child Sif! And not just any child but, our banished friend's sister! And the day she was born we swore to him to protect her with our lives. Also you've seen how Loki is with women." Fandral hissed gesturing through the doorway through which the princess and the trickster had left through "He's dangerous, he's crafty and he'll do whatever it takes to take what he wants till he's through with it and chucks it out."

"He might not be so careless if he really does love her" Hogun suggested calmly. Unlike his friend he was capable of keeping his emotions under wraps.

"And what if he's not?" Fandral spat "We'll all be here picking up the pieces. Loki will be banished for his behaviour and we will be without a king or an heir to the throne."

There was a silence as they all digested this information.

Finally Sif spoke though her voice was shaking slightly.

"We should…we should wait and see if anything else changes. If it looks like anything bad will happen we will tell the Allfather. Or at least tell the queen."

"And if neither of them listens" Volstagg frowned.

"Then we keep our promise to Thor…and protect Lifa no matter what…we owe him that much"

* * *

Shock! horror! gasp!

(lol) bet you weren't expecting that. but do you think Fandral's right? is Loki really in love with Lifa or just desiring her? We'll just have to wait and see what's in store for her.

Keep R&Ring for more :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Long Live the King**

Lifa was hiding behind a pedestal bearing a great big golden shield, her hand around her mouth to stop herself from making a sound as her brothers' footsteps echoed throughout the dark vault.

"Lifa!" Loki called, his voice echoing over the walls "Lifa you can come out now!"

But Lifa did not come out of her hiding spot. Once she had left the others she had made her way straight to the vault to put the Gullhringr back in its box. It would be safer there. She'd thought. Loki would never know she had it.

However Loki did know…and he had followed her down. She'd managed to distract him momentarily at the steps by providing a magic mist. Despite the fact that he was quick to remove it with a flick of his hand it had given her enough time to hide herself.

"Lifa, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Loki looked about himself with worry.

Lifa wasn't one for tricks, those were his forte. And she only ever hid nowadays when she was upset about something.

But for her to run away from him when he'd just tried to comfort her… then he remembered his words back at the room with the others and his heart sank like a stone.

"I'm sorry if you're upset about what I've done. I didn't mean for Thor to be banished. I just thought we'd all be safer. He tries to keep it hidden from you but if you'd seen how violent he truly could be you would've done the same."

Lifa felt another surge of fear that was quite not her own, flow from her wrist and into her body. But why was the Gullhringr so afraid of Loki? He sounded genuinely worried and caring for her.

"Lifa please don't hide from me. I'll try to persuade father to bring Thor back I promise…just please come out…"

But there was no reply.

Loki sighed.

"Great… now she hates me" he muttered to himself. "Great job Loki. You've just banished your brother and turned your sister away in three hours. All thanks to a stupid casket"

Lifa chanced a peek out from behind the shield only to see Loki looking away from her and towards the far end of the vault, towards the glowing blue casket that the Jotun's had so recently tried to take.

He looked both strangely horrified and fascinated as he reached out to take it by the handles however that was all Lifa could see because soon he was close enough to the object that his back was turned to her.

"Stop!"

Odin's command rang loud and clear through the Vault, echoing loudly off the stone walls.

Lifa froze in her hiding spot, and Loki's back stiffened as he held the glowing blue casket in front of him.

"Am I cursed?" he asked his voice slightly raspy as if all the wind had been knocked out of him.

"No" Odin replied watching carefully as Loki put down the casket and hissed.

"Then what am I?"

"You are my son"

Loki turned round, except it could not be Loki.

Lifa gasped behind her hand as she saw the red eyes and blue skin fade away from her brother's face. He

"What more than that?"

She shuddered as the cold air that had suddenly surrounded him quickly turned warm once more as he slowly stepped towards Odin, his face set with anger and confusion and hurt.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim was it?"

"…No…" Odin replied softly.

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple…and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring; abandoned, suffering, left to die…Laufey's son…"

"…Laufey's son?"

"…yes…"

Loki looked like he'd been run through with a sword.

"W-Why?! You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child-" Odin murmured but Loki snarled as hurt and fury built up exponentially within him.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it? TELL ME!" he roared when his _father_ kept silent.

Lifa quickly made to peer around the other side of the shield towards the doorway where she saw her father standing upon the steps. He looked weary but also incredibly sad, as if what he had just said had cost him just as much pain as was delivered to his son as he spoke.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace…through you…"

"What?"

"But those plans…no longer matter"

Lifa shut her eyes as a silent tear streaked down her face. Now she understood why Odin had brought her down here earlier…why he had made her promise him to look after her brothers. He knew that once the Jotun's had made their mark upon Asgard, Loki would find out the truth…and despite trying not to show it, the old king had been afraid of what would happen when that time came.

Indeed his worst fears had been realised as Loki cried out shakily.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me? Just like you did with Lifa?"

"Why do you twist my words-"

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?!"

"You're my son." Odin's eye turned down to the floor "I only wanted to protect you from the truth"

"W-w-why? because I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki's eyes became bright and wet as they glared upon Odin who grunted softly with discomfort.

Lifa knew that look all too well and her eyes widened as she watched the old man begin to struggle and buckle to the steps. However Loki kept ranting on his anger clouding all rational judgement as he stormed up towards him.

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor, all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a _Frost Giant_ sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

"LOKI!" Lifa cried jumping out from her hiding spot as Odin finally gave a deep shuddering breath and his eyes shut.

Loki wheeled about as Lifa ran up the steps towards him and their now unconscious father at his feet.

"Father" she whispered desperately as she kneeled by the old man's side, reaching out to his wrist to examine his pulse. It was still beating steadily, but if the humming mystical energy that was surrounding him was anything to go by there was nothing she could do to wake him up.

She looked up at Loki who was staring down at her and Odin with eyes wide with shock and terror. When he caught his sister's eye she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"GUARDS!" he yelled loudly towards the door "Guard's please HELP!"

At once two guards came rushing in looking alert.

Loki quickly pulled Lifa back as the guards wasted no time in quickly making to lift their king up off the ground.

His hands shook on her shoulders as they both watched in horror, how limply their father's body hung as he was heaved away through the doors.

There was a silence as the door had shut, leaving Lifa and Loki alone in the vault.

"Will…will he be alright?" despite their isolation Lifa's voice was barely even a whisper.

"It is only the Odinsleep" Loki murmured, a slight waver in his voice.

Lifa turned to look at him, tears still falling, her lips trembling, however her eyes were determined as she quickly pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him tight and burying her face in his shoulder

Loki stiffened. She had obviously heard everything that took place just now between him and their fat- No…between himself and Odin…and yet she still hugged him?

"Lifa…"

"No Loki" she mumbled her grip tightening about him, despite the fact he felt as cold as an icicle. "just because we are not bonded by blood, it stop you from being my family"

Loki froze in shock. Lifa had been brought up just like every other Asgardian child to believe that Frost Giants were terrible monsters that would freeze you and eat you alive (though he knew that the latter was told just to ensure good behaviour).

And yet, now she knew the truth…She wasn't repulsed by what he really was?

His cold fingers twitched a little upon feeling her warm skin as he brought his shaking arms around her and held her tight and close.

"I love you" he murmured softly into her hair.

"I love you too brother" Lifa mumbled though her voice was a little lighter and less intense as his.

_…brother…_

Loki shut his eyes and sighed heavily. She was so innocent, so naïve…she didn't recognize any form of love other than that of family. She had lived such a sheltered existence that she'd become completely oblivious to the way men treated her, the way they looked at her…the way _he_ looked at her.

She had no idea how close he'd come to losing control when he'd granted her that small kiss when he'd bid her goodbye before leaving with Thor to Jotunheim.

Had she not interrupted him when she did, had not called him brother, he would've tossed aside all inhibitions and taken her lips instead.

His grip tightened about her as he did his best to banish the thoughts from his mind. He felt sick with himself. No matter what bloodline's they came from Lifa was still his little sister. His sweet, charming, spirited…beautiful…and she would remain that way for years to come.

Asgardian's had a strange physiology. They went quickly through youth like humans would, however once they had physically reached full maturity, their entire aging process slowed to a snail's pace.

Lifa was only a couple of years away from her eighteenth birthday, and already she was turning the heads of most of the male population in the palace, thanks to her mother's strong genetics and her own magnetic free spirit.

Bearing such information in mind the god of mischief cursed his still youthful body for its sick choice of desire.

_No…She's my sister…my little sister…_

He'd seen her grow from infancy, to childhood and now through to womanhood. He knew all her secrets, all her shortcomings, all of her vices, everything that made her tick. He knew things about her that only siblings would ever know about one another and accept.

And yet throughout the months, for all his attempts to distract himself he still he found himself craving to know every inch of her in ways that would probably have his father banish him from all the nine realms entirely.

He didn't know why or how such a thing had come to be, he only knew of when it started. It had been only in the last Autumn. He had been sneaking through the palace, doing his best not to be spotted as he tried to find a quiet place to just sit and be in peace, when he passed by one of the large courtyards. In it Lifa sat under a tree with falling amber and yellow leaves reading aloud to Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three all of whom were enjoying listening to her voice with rapt attention.

It was a passage from one of the great Poetic Eddas set for her to memorise by her tutor, a great tale of heroics and adventure.

He could remember stopping in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of melancholy splash over her face for a split second. He was confused at that…why would she be sad about a tale that was so upbeat and happy? But as he continued to watch and listen from the shadows, he noticed her gaze was not on her friends in front of her but of the high palace wall in the distance.

Understanding sunk in like a slow blade to his abdomen as he saw her flash a smile for the others as she continued to read, a smile that didn't quite reach her dejected eyes.

A bird could still sing and move about comfortably in its cage and yet long to soar in the great blue sky outside.

"Loki" her voice was softer than a breath of air but it still somehow managed to lure him from his thoughts, like a siren to a sailor.

"I know" Loki murmured ignoring the way his mind protested as he pulled apart from Lifa who nodded, wiping away at her eyes.

"You missed one" He gently stroked a thumb on her cheek.

"We…we should go to mother…tell her of what has happened" Lifa mumbled trying her best to gulp down the rest of her tears. "She'll need to take the throne until he reawakens"

Despite the situation, Loki had to admire her stubbornness which at best was stronger than Odin's and Thor's combined.

With a small silent nod he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her up and out of the Vault.

* * *

They were sitting by Odin's bedside in his special chambers high up in the palace. It was a different room from the king and queen's bedroom, designed with maximum security and the bare minimal of decoration, save the large bed protected by magic that sat in the centre of the room with a couple of benches beside it. It was a room only ever used whenever the king fell into the Odinsleep that one time a year, to recover and heal his body.

Frigga glanced from her spot beside Odin to the other side of the bed where both her son and daughter were sitting. Well Loki was sitting; Lifa was laying half draped over the mattress by her father's legs her eyes shut as she slept quietly.

Not that Frigga could blame her. They had all been by his side for hours and Lifa was still tired from the after effects of her vision, which when added to the distress of losing her brother and father really took a toll on her usually boundless energy levels.

"Why did he give her the Gullhringr?" Loki asked softly his voice piercing through the air like a knife as he gazed at the shimmering energy from the bracelet around Lifa's right wrist.

Frigga sighed.

"he had not planned to originally." She should have known Loki would have been able to sense the relic's power from a mile off. "We were going to wait till she was of age to tell her the truth."

"But-" Loki breathed in confusion "Lifa knows about how she was born. What more could she possibly need to find out?"

Frigga glanced at the door but not even the guards were there to listen.

"Her life force is linked to the Gullhringr."

"Linked?" Loki's face paled. "But then why keep it down in the vault. Surely it would have been safer for her if she'd worn it like how she's doing now"

But Frigga shook her head.

"That's what I said also. But the Gullhringr is such a powerful artefact. It has consumed the life forces of some of the greatest kings and warriors in all of history all within a few moments of them simply touching it. We were so afraid it might do the same to Lifa, and she was so small, so helpless…we did not want to risk it. So we kept it sealed. But we also had to keep her close by for if she were to be separated too far or too long from it she would've died. We always got so nervous whenever she left with you or Thor to venture outside the palace grounds. We truly did not know whether or not we'd be seeing her alive again…But seeing the events of today…your father must have thought the time was right…" she trailed off and her face was suddenly fraught with guilt.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning"

Loki looked up in time to see his mother's face soften sadly as she looked down upon her husband.

"There should be no secrets between family"

"So why did he lie?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different" Frigga softly murmured as soothingly as she could. "You are our son Loki, and we your family. You must know that"

She paused, watching sadly as Loki's eyes hardened with hurt.

"You can speak to him" she whispered "He can see and hear us even now"

"How long will it last?" Loki asked tensely.

"I don't know…this time it's different. We were unprepared" Frigga sighed heavily.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this" Loki muttered "The most powerful being in the nine realms, lying helpless until his body is restored."

"He's put it off for so long now. And I fear…" Frigga reached forwards gently to take her husband's hand as she gulped down a sob.

There was a rustling as Lifa stirred for a moment at the sound, though she was quick to fall back into slumber.

Loki reached forwards and gently made to stroke through her rich curls which almost blended in with the colour of the golden blanket that was draped over Odin's sleeping form.

"You are a good son." Frigga smiled tremblingly at the tender display of affection. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us…and your brother"

Loki's gaze snapped up to meet his mothers, cold and livid.

"What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga's words were gentle though her eyes were ever so slightly strict with chastisement. She knew the brothers had both been rivalling for their father's approval, but it did not mean they had to treat each other with any less love or care.

Lifa turned over again this time her eyes opening as she felt Loki's hand leave her hair as he stood up to stride out of the room, his face a mask of anger, hurt and aggravation.

But before he could make his way out of it they opened of their own accord and the guards that usually stood behind them all turned in unison to face him. As soon as they caught sight of him they dropped to their knees at once and bowed their heads.

Lifa sat up and looked anxiously to her mother whose face was grave but determined as a man in ceremonial garbs entered the room, bearing a very familiar golden staff.

"Mother what-"

"Shh…" Frigga put a finger to her lips to silence her daughter as the man that had just arrived kneeled before a stunned Loki and presented the staff to him.

He turned back to his mother whose eyes hardened as stood up to her feet speaking clearly and regally for all to hear.

"Thor is banished; the line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours." She turned her gaze towards Lifa who recognised the unspoken command and also stood to her feet though more timidly.

Her heart twinged with pity as she saw the terrified look flash over her brother's face. His green eyes met her blue ones and she tried desperately to comfort him without words.

He wasn't ready for this; both he and her knew it all too well. Odin was stuck in the Odinsleep and Thor was banished to a mortal realm, just when their world was poised on the brink of war. What could either of them do?

She watched with bated breath as Loki turned around back to the kneeling man before him and took their father's staff from him and into his hands.

"Make your father proud" Frigga whispered, her face glowing with pride before she knelt down to the ground. "My king"

She looked sharply to Lifa who was still gazing at her brother in shock.

Had the situation not been so serious, Loki would have laughed at how quickly she scrambled to copy her mother's actions, however he felt more hurt when he saw her bend her head down to the ground.

Of all the people he'd expected to bow down to him, Lifa was the last. The only authority she'd ever bowed to was their father and even most of those had been performed more out of reluctant duty than true respect.

What he didn't know was that she wasn't doing that out of respect, fear or subservience.

It was because another wave of negative energy from the Gullhringr had chosen that moment to course through her body, granting her another small image in her mind's eye.

An image of Loki falling alone into a dark abyss…

She forced back her tears of anguish as she glanced sidelong at Odin's sleeping form his voice echoing through her brain.

_"Both of them were born to be kings, but only one of them may take that title, and I worry that the one who cannot do so will fall into darkness."_

_Oh father…why did you have to leave us now…_

Lifa shut her eyes softly.

_…I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…_

But even as she thought this she also remembered his parting words and her gut flared up at once with fierce determination and pride.

_No… I will not let either Thor or Loki fall father…I promise you…_

* * *

So now everything's falling into place now. like with the second chapter the scene you just witnessed was another deleted scene from the movie.

The next chapter will be much more interesting as we focus on Thor and all his intriguing adaptations to earth life. Also keep a watch out for a cameo from Guardians of the Galaxy (just saw that in cinemas and it was soo funny and awesome! I was totally ROFL-ing my butt off)

Keep R&Ring for more


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**Asgard:**

She stared at the dress she was wearing upon herself in the mirror of her room.

It was made from a glamorous blue-green lustrous silken material, with golden embroidery in the pattern of peacock's feathers over the hem of the small sweeping train and long fitted translucent golden sleeves that sat just off the shoulder leaving her pale skin of her neck and collarbone exposed. Just behind her, attached to the back of the bodice a delicate light golden sheer cape flowed out behind her the hem of which was cut to be shaped like the feathers of a birds tail.

Her hair had been tied back half up half down, braided from the front and loose curls at the back all held together with her signature crown of golden flowers though this time held in place with a rich green ribbon.

Lifa almost didn't recognise herself.

She usually wore such modest garments, usually in light pastel colours reminiscent of the sunrise/sunset. Most of them were simple, most of them easy to put on and practical to move in. the only other glamourous dress she'd ever worn was the gold one she'd donned two days ago for Thor's coronation.

But the dress that had been brought to her that morning…well it looked…she looked so regal…so much like her…mother…like a queen…though she was not so sure she liked it.

Many years of watching her mother perform her duties as queen had left Lifa rather disenchanted at the whole affair. Frigga though free to move about the kingdom, usually stayed within the palace on a daily basis, looking over letters and messages addressed to the royal family, writing official papers, re-reading and evaluating policies, briefing notes, not to mention standing alongside her husband to greet and attend to ministers and ambassadors and the court.

In short, a lot of paperwork and fake smiles for the public…two of Lifa's weakest points seeing as she hated writing and could not lie to save her life. And so it was from an early age that she came to acknowledge that she would never be a queen, not that she wanted to be anyway.

So why had such an outfit fit for a queen been sent in the first place?

Her silent question was answered when the door opened behind her and suddenly her handmaidens darted away from fixing and fiddling the last details of her outfit.

"Leave us" a voice commanded and Lifa shut her eyes as the Gullhringr sent another sting of energy to her head.

She looked down at the golden band on her right wrist. It had been giving negative vibes for a long while now. But why would it be giving off such negative vibes about Loki?

The image of her brother falling into the black abyss quickly flashed over her mind's eye and she winced when his slightly colder skin made contact with hers as he came to stand behind her in front of the mirror.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"Out of place" she muttered rubbing her forehead. "And a little out of sorts"

"hmm… We can't have that now can we?" Loki chuckled as he bent his head down to press his lips gently to the slope of her pale shoulder. "You look wonderful"

Lifa stiffened and her eyes flew open. In the mirror she could see Loki, dressed in his ceremonial armour and green robes, his horned helmet under the arm that held their father's staff.

"L-Loki?" Lifa squeaked a little with alarm as with his free hand he brushed aside her golden hair.

"Hmmm…" His face was tender as he slowly moved his nose up over her shoulder inhaling deeply. The rich sweet smell of sandalwood, cypress and peppermint filled his mind wiping all other thoughts from it for a blissful moment.

She gulped as he gently nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck, his large slender hand tracing the skin on the back of her neck feather light.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shh…" he hushed her gently his eyes sliding open, he didn't need the mirror to see that her cheeks were a bright crimson "You just smell nice…are those the bath salts that I got you from the market?"

"Y-yes, I've been using them with the one's Thor gave me too. They all go rather nicely together don't you think?"

"Yes" Loki murmured but Lifa saw through the mirror that at the mention of Thor's name his face had gone rather anxious.

"You needn't worry, we will find a way to bring him back and all will be right again" Lifa sighed with secret relief as he pulled himself back up to stand normally.

"Of course we will Lifa, of course" Loki smiled, though the expression did not fully reach his eyes. She turned back to look at him herself her eyes full of worry as she took in his face. At first glance he'd seemed fine but now that she was close enough she could see he'd lost a lot of whatever little colour he'd had in his now papery worn out skin. His eyes too, looked very, very tired, the red veins within the whites of them standing out starkly from the green.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" she quirked a brow at him and he gave a soft chuckle.

"I tried my best to"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough?" Lifa snorted.

"Hmm…feeling feisty this morning are we? Well we're going to have to do something about that" Loki smirked, teasingly reaching up to pinch her nose.

"Don't even think about it" she narrowed her eyes as she her head to avoid his long pale fingers.

Loki chuckled loudly. She always hated it whenever he did that to her, and as always she never failed to disappoint him with her small scowl of irritation.

"Wow, only my first day of being King and you're already talking back to me?"

"Don't sound so surprised" Lifa raised both her eyebrows now "You may bear the title, but you are still my brother. And I don't intend to treat you any differently than I did before, no matter what mother has told me"

For a split second Loki looked stricken, as if she'd just taken the staff in his hands and smashed it across his face. Her voice was rather severe then, almost like a warning, almost like she knew…

"And what did she tell you?"

"That I'm to abide by your decisions and stand by your side all day like a diligent little woman" Lifa replied coolly and Loki coughed, quickly changing tack at top speed.

"You do know you sounded a lot like Sif just then?"

"Well good. At least then I'm not alone in my views in this palace"

Lifa rolled her eyes and Loki looked down on her with surprise that was quickly followed by relief as he heard the tiny warbling from her stomach.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Lifa thought for a moment.

She really was hungry, but at the same time it was going to be pretty lonely when they sat down to eat, as their mother would be taking her meals beside their father's bedside.

Or she could've asked to eat in her rooms, or gone to find Sif and the Warriors three and dine with them. Then she'd at least have more comfortable company, one in which she would be able to forget about her troubles for a while. She did like Loki's company…but what with the way the Gullhringr was responding to him she wasn't so sure anymore…and considering what had just happened…

She gulped remembering his face pressed against the side of her neck.

Whilst it was true they were close as far as siblings went what Loki had just done this was not so much fondly affectionate as it was sensually intimate…

However before she could give him her reply, her stomach answered for her with a loud gurgle.

Loki's chuckles turned into loud laughs as Lifa blushed scarlet.

"Come on; let's remedy that as soon as possible. We've got a very long day ahead of us."

Well there was her answer.

* * *

She had been right about breakfast. It had been almost silent, despite the fact that she was seated so close to her brother. He was not usually one for talking at meals. However whatever lack of movement he made with his mouth (save for eating), was made up for with the way his eyes kept flickering between his plate and Lifa, who kept her attention solely on her food which she was picking lightly at with tiny bird like pecks.

It was five minutes after the food had been served … and it was quiet…

Usually in the mornings, Thor would have bounded noisily into the room, almost always five minutes late for the meal, greeting their fondly exasperated parents before kissing Lifa gently atop her head and seating himself down beside her to argue with Loki who would have granted him a sarcastic morning greeting.

The thought saddened her. Up till these recent day's she'd always resented her eldest brother for interrupting the peace and quiet of the day. But now that he was gone, the entire palace felt rather silent…empty…

"Are you alright?" Loki asked quietly and Lifa looked up, only to see he had already finished his meal and was watching her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine" she took a meaningful bite only for her teeth to hit the plain metal of her empty fork.

"Here" Loki sighed heavily, smoothly scooping a piece of her food with his own fork and sliding it into her mouth when she'd opened it to retort.

"Now chew and swallow" He grinned when she glowered at him with her full mouth.

When she did swallow she mumbled darkly as her brother made to scoop up another morsel on his fork.

"I'm not a child anymore Loki I can feed myself"

"Who said this one was for you?" Loki grinned mischievously before taking the bite himself. Lifa's eyes turned to slits and she quickly pulled her plate away. These were her favourite foods she'd just been served and she was not going to let her brother snatch it from her king or not.

He gazed intently into her blue eyes, searching their depths curiously. He didn't know whether she'd noticed it, but after she'd put on the Gullhringr, there were golden rings around the centre of her once completely topaz blue irises.

As he stared longer they shimmered with a faint golden surge of energy.

* * *

**Knowhere:**

A strange man with white hair, brown skin and strange brown eyes looked up from his examination of a small animal in a glass box.

"Carina...what was that?"

"What was what sir?" a woman with bubble gum pink skin and dark red hair peered around the corner of a large transparent box in which a giant blue butterfly was fluttering around a small enclosure of vegetation.

The man from before paused as he straightened up his stance. He was sure he had just felt it...a surge of power...a strong power he had not felt in a long time...

"It has been united" he breathed his eyes going misty for a moment with delight and wonder "...the stone has been united...at last..."

* * *

**Earth:**

"How did you get inside that cloud?"

"Also how can you eat a whole box of pop tarts and still be this hungry?"

Thor Odinson had not been to earth in years. A few hundred or so perhaps, maybe longer. The memories he'd had were not truly too memorable. Humans back then had been so naïve, gullible and simple in their ways and technology.

So when he had been stranded on Earth via the Bifrost by his father, he had been very surprised when a mortal women ran him over not once, but several times in a strange motorised vehicle before her other companion, another young woman, zapped him with a strong charge of lightning from a tiny device with mere coils of wire when he had demanded answers.

Then he had woken up inside a strange institution, in nothing but flimsy blue garments, restrained to an uncomfortable bed with a mortal man in an unusual but very unfriendly looking white coat standing over him and smiling widely and disturbingly. That had not been a pleasant wake-up call at all.

He remembered struggling with the man, who called himself a doctor, and his other minions who were all dressed in similar sterile clothing. For a time they managed to sedate him with a strange needle filled with an unknown liquid that was pressed into his lower back, however it ran its course through his system quickly and soon he was struggling back out of his captors bonds before sneaking out and down the stairs.

He'd just reached the exit and was passing by more of those strange vehicles parked side by side when, out of the most unusual turn of events, he was ran over again by the same car and the same woman he'd first met.

However this time she didn't return him to the horrible institution. Rather she took him back to her home with her friends where he was finally able to rest in some semblance of peace and comfort.

She'd even been kind enough to provide him with shelter, clothes, and though base and rudimentary in form, the gesture was most welcomed, as was the promise of a full meal.

Which was how the banished Asgardian prince now found himself sitting at a table in a human tavern, or as they called it a diner, and eating a large meal with a bitter but strangely pleasant drink to his side.

"This drink I like it" He commented to his three mortal hosts who sat with him at the table.

"I know it's great right" the girl opposite him grinned. She had dark wavy hair, glasses over her blue eyes and from what he had been able to gather from the small snippets of conversation he'd heard, was called Darcy.

However Thor did not care much for names at the moment and purely out of habit than anything else he slammed his empty coffee mug down to the floor with a loud yell.

"Another!"

There were several squeaks of fright and alarm from all around him as the cups flimsy form shattered at once on impact with the hard ground.

An old woman at the counter of the diner looked at him in alarm and opened her mouth to speak, however the other woman with Thor spoke first.

"Sorry Izzy it was a little accident"

Her name was Jane and she was the one who'd run him over all those times.

There was a huff of air as the old man that sat with them shook his head and looked up to the ceiling with slight embarrassment, Erik Selvig. From what Thor could gather he was a friend, father figure and mentor to the two girls, or at least to Jane, who seemed to know him a little better than Darcy.

Thor watched as the woman quickly made to collect the pieces off the floor with her bare hands. She like her friend had brown hair though hers was much lighter and straighter and she had bright warm doe like brown eyes that glowered at him as she stood up from her spot.

"What was that?!" she gestured to the broken cup on the floor

"It was delicious, I want another" Thor blinked, confused as to why he had to explain himself or his actions. He'd made it quite clear that he'd enjoyed the drink and wanted another helping.

"Well you could have just said so!" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I just did" Thor chuckled, though he was unsure. There was the uncomfortable prickling on the back of his neck as everyone in the diner suspiciously kept their disapproving eyes on him.

"No I mean ask _nicely_"

"I meant no disrespect"

"Alright then, no more smashing. Deal?"

Jane's brown eyes were blazing and Thor could see that she was looking rather hurt and distressed by his actions. At once he backtracked.

"You have my word" and he truly meant what he said.

She was his host and as her guest it was his duty to abide by her home's rules. Also if there was one thing living with a younger sister like Lifa had taught him it was that you never upset a woman unless you want to risk being permanently separated from your manhood for the rest of your life.

Now that he thought about it, that expression Jane wore was almost similar to that of his sister's though not as beautiful. No that wasn't right…they were just different and he had to admit Jane was surprisingly attractive in her own smaller mousy way.

"OK" Jane sighed with relief as Darcy waggled her eyebrows at her teasingly.

Erik pursed his lips, on the borderline of disapproving and wary and trying to ignore the two large loud men that had just strolled into the diner, talking loudly.

"The usual please Izzy"

"You just missed all the fun, all the excitement down at the crater. They're sayin' some kind of satellite landed out in the desert"

Both Jane and Erik's heads snapped up at once as the men chuckled over their coffees.

"Yeah, we were havin' a good time with it, until the feds showed up"

"Excuse me but did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane turned to the two men who turned back to her and shrugged.

"Yeah"

"Oh god this is going on facebook" Darcy muttered under her breath, holding up her I phone up in front of Thor's face. "Smile!"

And Thor did smile, though in great amusement. The way Darcy spoke was very entertaining, very different from Jane, though that might have been because she was the more responsible of the two.

Erik decided to ignore the antics of his younger companions and asked the men with shrewd eyes.

"What did it look like, the satellite?"

"Well…" one of the men chewed on the insides of his cheek "I don't know anything about satellites. But it was heavy; heavy…nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive, and I had my hands all over it-"

The corners of Thor's mouth twitched upwards as his heart soared. If his suspicions were correct then of course none of these mortals would be able to lift it with their meagre strength.

He stood up and clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Which way?"

"Oh…fifty miles west of here" the guy looked to his buddy who nodded vigorously before adding "But I wouldn't waste my time. It looked like the whole army had come when we left"

But Thor was already out the diner door wandering out into the street. A couple of cars honked at him when he crossed on their green light but still were quick to stop before they hit him.

Thor only looked around when he heard Jane's voice call as she rushed to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"Fifty miles west of here"

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me" Thor turned back to walk up the road. If what he remembered of earth was correct, their sun rose in the east and set in the west. Currently it was still morning so if he walked with the sun behind him then-

"Oh so you own a satellite now?" Jane looked even more perplexed.

"That's not what it is"

_Or at least I hope not._

Thor finished the sentence in his head.

"Well whatever it is, the government seems to think its theirs so you just intend to go in there and take it?" Jane raised her eyebrows

"Yes" he smiled a small plan forming in the back of his head. He turned to her and his smile widened. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know"

"Everything?" Jane looked hopeful.

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir"

"Mya-mya? What's mya-mya" Darcy tilted her head curiously as she and Erik both finally caught up with the pair on the tail end of the conversation.

The older man however looked worried. "Can I have a word Jane?"

Jane and Darcy, though not invited, quickly followed Erik to the side where he whispered urgently.

"Please don't do this"

"You saw what I saw last night" Jane hissed "This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater"

"But I'm not talking about the crater, I'm talking about him." Erik glanced quietly up at Thor with a wary eye.

"But he's promising us the answers-"

"He's delusional" Erik's jaw clenched "Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. It's the stories I grew up with as a child"

"I'm just going to drive him, that's it"

But Erik shook his head.

"He's dangerous Jane"

He gave her a worried look which she received well enough. It wasn't that he was trying to deter her from her research but being her mentor and her friend hers and Darcy's safety came first before anything else.

He was relieved when Jane walked up to Thor and apologetically smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry but we can't take you"

"Then this is where we say goodbye"

Thor didn't look too upset; though Erik and Darcy both saw the tiny twinkle in his eyes dim for a split second as he took Jane's hand and bowed down to kiss it.

"Um…thank you?" She giggled suddenly feeling her cheeks light up redder than a Christmas bauble.

Thor smiled even wider revealing a bright straight set of white teeth as he straightened up and gave a small courteous bow to his hosts.

"Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy. Farewell"

Darcy looked like she was going to burst out laughing as she bobbed and Selvig nodded his head in return before they all turned their backs on Thor.

"Right back to work"

But even as Jane made to turn a corner of the street she looked back. Thor was still striding purposefully down the street with his back towards her, and yet she was worried. He didn't seem to know much about the way his surroundings worked. Rather he just expected them to adapt for him.

She couldn't help but feel worried. He didn't really look much like he knew anyone, let alone where he was. Even the people at the hospital had not been able to bring up any records of him from their database. Maybe she should've left him her number in case he needed an emergency contact?

But such thoughts were dashed when she saw a truck pull past and honk a car in front. A truck laden with metal equipment which she recognised at once.

"Hey that's my stuff!"

* * *

**Asgard:**

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently"

Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg all strode in in respectful half bows from the far end of the throne room only for them to straighten up in shock.

There was not the familiar figure of Odin seated regally in the throne, but Loki draped languidly in it in all his golden and green glory. Beside him on his right, Lifa stood garbed in her peacock blue dress with an anxious expression upon her face.

The warriors three and Sif all dropped their saluting arms and exchanged nervous glances as Loki spoke loudly and proudly.

"My friends"

"Where's Odin?" Fandral strode forwards, the others following suit quickly as they made to stand before the dais.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep" Loki said solemnly "Mother fears he might never awaken again"

"We would speak with her?" Sif raised her brows

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki stood proudly to his feet, the end of the staff in his hands thudding hard to the floor "Your king"

There was a moment of silence as the four warriors glanced to Lifa at his side however she was standing still and silent.

Seeing their princess's acceptance of Loki's rule, they all knelt down before him, though their eyes burned with reluctance, especially Sif's.

It was with great sarcasm that she addressed Loki.

"_My King_, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment"

Lifa looked at once to Loki expecting him to nod his head or smile, or make a joke before saying yes. However what came from him was worse than she could have ever imagined.

He chuckled, a dark scathing snicker that sent a shiver of horror up her spine.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last"

"But you said-" Lifa blurted out horrified however Loki turned towards her a severe look in his eyes as he stalked towards her.

She shut her mouth as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together," he turned back towards their friends, his arm still around Lifa so that they now stood side by side. "For the good of Asgard"

Lifa stiffened at once as his hand quietly slipped towards her lower back. It was gentle…but at the same time Lifa felt danger behind each of his digits. It wasn't so much a comfort…as it was a threat.

Her face paled.

Sif noticed this at once and balked forwards angrily towards the steps, disgust filling her entire being.

How dare Loki! First he manipulated them all into going into Jotunheim, then he dobbed them into the guards, which in turn got his brother, the true king banished, and now here he was taking up his father's throne and trying to assert his dominance over his sister like she were his consort?!

It was fortunate that Hogun and Fandral had such quick reflexes as they grabbed her arms and pulled her back, though she still glowered angrily up at him.

"Yes of course" Fandral said softly and Lifa was relieved to see he had still kept his cool.

"Good. Then you will wait for my word" Loki nodded.

"I-If I may," Volstagg tried to smile apologetically as Loki turned an imperious gaze on him. "beg the indulgence of…Your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done!" Loki snapped his grip on Lifa tightening so hard that she winced with pain.

Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg all stood to their feet and began to quietly walk away. Sif however did not. She was looking up at Loki with an angry but pensive expression.

When she spoke, it was calm and terse.

"My King, if I may be so bold as to ask you one more question?"

"If you must" Loki narrowed his eyes down at the woman. She was really beginning to grate on his nerves.

"May I invite Princess Lifa to come and join us in the courtyard?"

Lifa blinked.

_the courtyard…but we only went there when Thor was…oh…_

But even as she caught Sif's gaze she understood and quickly she turned to Loki her eyes bright.

"Please brother may I?"

Loki looked down to her and his expression softened at once, though he looked rather anxious. He gulped as Lifa's blue eyes turned big and round.

_Hook, line and sinker_

Sif smirked under her breath.

"Very well," he sighed in defeat "I will send a guard to fetch you when the gong for the afternoon meal"

"It's alright brother. I can make my way quite well around the castle my own" Lifa smiled turning to leave but Loki's eyes hardened and he grabbed her arm quickly.

"Your safety comes first."

"Loki" Lifa winced trying to tug her arm away but he gripped even tighter his green eyes boring into hers. "Loki stop, you're hurting me"

Lifa tried to stop herself from crying out in pain, because Sif looked like she was going to jump right in and kill Loki on the spot.

Loki seemed to remember himself because after a moment he looked down at her elbow where his hand was. From her lower arm down it was pale from the lack of blood flowing into it.

He let go quickly murmuring.

"The guard _will_ escort you back. Are we clear?"

But Lifa just stared at him her eyes wide with fear.

"Lifa are we clear?"

"…yes _my king_" she bowed a little her eyes turned down to the ground as she quickly made her way down the steps her shoulders hunched towards Sif who looked murderous as she gently led the younger girl back towards Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg who all had narrowed eyes set on Loki who made to sit back on his throne his face seething with rage.

How could she be so naïve? So innocent? She knew Thor had been the one to create war for the kingdom and yet she still wanted him to return. Wasn't he, Loki, the more responsible one over the years, worth any of her time or worries? Did none of those times spent comforting and caring for her even matter once?

He watched as they left with Lifa his eyes slits. He had done all he could to prepare her that morning, had made sure she'd been tended to like a queen and yet she still desired the company of those oafs? Why?

WHY?!

As the new king of Asgard stewed upon his thrown, Lifa walked down the corridor with Sif and the Warriors three who all were silent. But she was thankful for that.

Loki's harsh treatment of her seemed to send the Gullhringr's negative waves of energy spiking rather high, and it was only with every step she took away from him that the pain in her head lessened.

Though that only made to bring back the pain in her arm. She rubbed it and looked back towards the way she'd just been walking her eyes brimming with tears.

_Loki just what is happening to you?_

* * *

**Earth:**

Thor sat in the front seat of the trailer car looking out of the window and watching the desert of New Mexico fly past. Far out here from the small town it was fairly flat and desolate but at the same time it was beautiful in its own natural way.

He couldn't believe his luck when he'd seen Jane drive up in the large white vehicle outside of the animal store. He'd just told her where he'd wanted to go and she'd nodded and begun to drive using a strange wheel at the front of the trailer.

Jane didn't seem at all like the type of woman who'd go out to fight wars or sneak into enemy camps to take back what was hers. And yet at the same time that didn't really bother him. She was not a warrior but a scholar, curious and intelligent but her spirit was that of an adventurer.

She certainly was being quite spontaneous in driving him towards his destination.

"I've never done anything like this before" she admitted after ten minutes of comfortable silence. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times, but you are brave to do it"

"Well, they just stole my entire life's work. I don't really have much left to lose" she muttered darkly.

_Hell hath no fury._

"But you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm" He smiled quietly.

"Realm? Realm?" Jane shook her head.

"You think me strange?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" she admitted.

"Good strange or bad strange?" Thor asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure yet-gah!" Jane squeaked with fright as the car suddenly veered off the dirt road and into the small grass. "I'm sorry"

Thor chuckled as she quickly manoeuvred it back onto the road and soon she too began to giggle, though she was definitely more embarrassed if that pink flush over her cheeks was anything to go by.

As soon as they were sure they were not going to veer again, they fell into silence. However it wasn't to last as Jane turned once more to Thor and asked.

"But who are you? …really?"

"You'll see soon enough…" he chose to reply but Jane was not convinced.

"You promised me answers"

_And so I did_

"What you seek is a bridge"

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"

"More like a…rainbow bridge"

"God I hope you're not crazy"

Jane muttered as she turned back to look through the front window.

Thor's face fell slightly but he chose to say no word. There was once a time where he would simply be able to step upon this planet and every one of the mortals would know his name or his fathers. But now it truly did seem as if their names had fallen into mere myth and legend, and that to claim that they were true fact was ridiculous or insane.

He looked back to the front window and up at the sky. The sun was beginning to hang really low in the dimming blue sky and he wondered with a faint sadness and longing what the sun was like back in Asgard…back home…

* * *

Aww...Thor missing home and his hammer (lol that sounded so weird)

but yeah things are changing up around Asgard...and not in a good way. (dun-dun-DUNN!)

(more Thor action in the next chapter :))


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: All the Kings Horses**

Lifa was laying in her bedroom all alone staring up at the ceiling of her bed on which the nine gold and silver butterflies were flittering around above her head.

Despite the fact they looked so joyful as they flew round and round, Lifa's face could not have been more sullen.

It had been a long day. Her morning with Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg had been fun; it had taken her mind of things even if only for a couple of hours. All four warriors had seemed to go out of their way to try and cheer her up and make her laugh. But then at the stroke of noon, the nightmare had returned. At the strike of the gong, Lifa had turned to the door as it opened, however no guard had shown up, only Loki.

He was much calmer than that morning. A little too calm for her liking. He had taken Lifa back down to dine with him at lunch and then had taken her back to her rooms where they had read through one of her books together.

Such times as these were often enjoyable moments for Lifa, especially on those days she'd had bad arguments with their father. However like that morning, this time alone with Loki had proved to be more uncomfortable than happy.

He had kept his distance, but had his eyes been lasers they would've burned intense holes straight through her soul. However it wasn't just his gaze that bothered her, it was the way he spoke to her. Softly, smoothly, lowly, his words carrying heat rather than the normal affectionate warmth he used to give her. It was like he was trying to lure her towards him…

And it scared her to no end.

As each hour passed with this unusual treatment, Lifa found it more and more difficult to keep her nerves in check. She finally hit her limit when at dinner with him, Loki had made to wipe at the corner of her mouth to clear it of a small smidgeon of food. She remembered the thundering of her heart as she saw his eyes dart down to her lips the green orbs glinting with a strange light.

It was then that the Gullhringr had chosen to send her another shock of bad vibes.

Without further ado she quickly excused herself from his presence, feigning illness, and had rushed back to her quarters where she had proceeded to stay barricaded within for the rest of the evening till this moment.

She rubbed the fading bruise of Loki's hand mark from her arm.

Lifa shut her eyes. She didn't understand how her brother could do that to her. When both of Loki and Thor were angry they'd never get physical, at least not with her.

_Thor…_

Her mind turned to him at once and her eyes watered.

Thor may not have been as intelligent or as sensitive as Loki but he was caring and affectionate in his own clumsy way, not that many people got to see it, because he hid it under the mask of a proud strong warrior.

She could remember one time she was eight she had begun having a series of nightmares about a monster under the bed that had lasted for over two weeks. Eventually she had become so scared that one night she'd begged for Thor to stay with her at night. He had laughed at her at first, thinking she were merely going through a childish phase, however the next morning when she had awoken it was to be cuddled up next to her brother's chest as he snored loudly, his hammer sitting to the side, stained by the black blood of a mara, a small dark nightmare monster.

_Oh Thor…of all the times you had to go…_

She sighed heavily, reaching up with her right hand to wave it around, tracing the circling butterflies as they spun clockwise above her head.

She felt something spark like an electric current throughout her hand and her eyes flew open just in time to see a fiery tendril of energy trail out from the end of her finger tip.

_Odd…I wasn't trying a spell…_

She frowned but then she noticed the Gullhringr on her upstretched wrist.

It's runes were now shining a bright fiery orange, the same kind as the energy at her fingertips.

Curiously Lifa continued to twirl her hand up in front of her. Eventually she pulled back her hand as the energy morphed to make a continuous iridescent ring of fierce amber light which glowed brightly before its insides began to shimmer white.

Lifa sat up on her elbows reaching for the shining disk. It reminded her faintly of a mirror's glass when it had caught the sunlight…

She winced as her fingers grazed the surface of the energy and it shone brighter than the sun. Then suddenly from behind her shut lids she saw the light dimming down.

She cracked an eye open

_What the-_

"Thor…"

She stared in shock as within the border of the amber ring, her brother's face appeared. His face ruddy and a bit ungroomed, but his eyes, so much like her own, still held that determined glint in them.

"Thor where are you?" She murmured reaching out to touch the orange rim. She jumped a little when it moved with her finger.

"hmm" she pursed her lips as timidly, she brought both her hands up. Carefully she took the sides of the magical window and pulled them outwards. At once the image stretched and she was greeted with a much wider view of the entire scene.

The first thing she noticed was that her brother was wearing some strange assortment of clothes, a brown jacket with a dark shirt and dark pants with strange boots beneath, and yet no armour. She tilted her head as she saw no hammer on his person. Thor never went anywhere without Mjolnir by his side. Had Odin taken that from him too?

_No! Father would never do something so cruel._

But he had. Even as she looked Thor's image over there was no hint of a hammer hilt on his hip.

She then quickly turned her attention towards his face. He looked healthy, even happy. Indeed he was smiling at something she couldn't see. She only had spent a split second of wondering what it could be when the focus of the image changed instantly so that she could see the full scene.

She almost snorted with laughter.

Thor was looking at a girl. And not just any girl, but a pretty, small brunette little mortal-

_Wait mortal?!_

"…Midgard…"she breathed.

* * *

"That's no satellite crash. They would've hauled the wreckage away they wouldn't have built a city around it!"

Jane was half seething half intrigued by the sight through her binoculars of the makeshift research centre set up around a small structure with tubes sticking out from the sides.

"You're going to need this" Thor quickly shed the brown leather jacket he wore.

"What? Wait why?" She looked up at him confusedly just as thunder crashed from overhead.

Where thunder usually scared people, to Thor it was a comforting sound and he chuckled as the memory of a familiar little girl squeaking in fright and diving head first beneath bed covers flashed across his mind for a moment as he draped the jacket securely around Jane's shoulders.

"Now stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return the items they've stolen from you. Deal" he smirked tilting his head in imitation of the woman beside him who scowled.

"No, look what's down there. You think you're just gonna walk in grab our stuff and walk out?"

"no…I'm going to fly out"

* * *

"Thor what are you doing you dunderhead. You're a human now, you're going to get yourself killed if you go in there" Lifa pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched Thor through the magic ring as he slid under a wired fence.

She sighed when she saw the security team roll up in a strange wheeled chariot like vehicle all armed with strange weapons in their grasps. But Thor was quick to get the jump on them and within moments they were all knocked out cold.

Despite her exasperation at him she couldn't help the small smile as she watched him trying to sneak towards the strange compound.

Unlike his younger siblings, Thor was such a large loud person so the sight of him trying to be sneaky was always amusing to watch, no matter what the situation.

Then there was a loud crashing sound and Lifa jumped as suddenly her magic window was filled with the sound of rain. She quickly looked around her bedroom.

No one was rushing in to check on her…not yet…

_I wonder…_

She tried to think of lowering the volume of the sound and at once the roll of the rain of earth fell instantly to that of a faint hum.

With a little pleased smirk she returned to watch, plumping up her pillows behind her back and head so she was comfortably reclining back as Thor was quick to make his way into one of the complex tunnels.

"And… in we go" she brought her right hand up and flexing her hand out from a pinch the image zoomed into the tunnel.

There she was alarmed to see Thor quickly cracking a couple of hits to several men dressed in dark clothing.

_Wow…when he told me he held back on me in training he was not kidding…_

Lifa's eyebrows rose as her brother ran down the length of the tunnel before turning down another. When he reached a set of steps he was greeted by more of the darkly clad men with strange weapons. Without much effort he launched himself feet first at them pushing them hard into the dark ground.

Lifa winced as with every new opponent Thor's shots got harder and faster as he got into the swing of the fights.

Finally after a long while of running and fighting he seemed to find what he was looking for.

Lifa gasped. It was Mjolnir… sticking out of the solid earth, handle up ready for him to take.

However before he could take one step towards his prize, there was a loud thump and Thor fly backwards onto the floor. Lifa clapped a hand over her mouth to mask her squeak as she watched a large dark skinned man towering over her brother, his muscles bulging and his face set in a severe glower.

Thor smirked sizing his new opponent with a mixture of respect and mockery as he stood to his feet.

"You're big…fought bigger"

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes, as her brother and the brute began to fight.

Gripping her pillow close to her she bit her lip as both Thor and the brute, fell through the flimsy tube material and out into the rain and the muddy ground.

The young Asgardian man made to elbow his opponent hard in the stomach and chest to escape a headlock, only to be wrestled back down into the mud.

"Come on brother" Lifa hissed quietly.

She knew he could not hear her…but still it felt good to be able to see him again and cheer him on, even if it was from afar.

"Come on you can do it, he's a pushover in comparison to the stuff you've had to face…that's right! That's it! That's how you show him!"

She half giggled half choked on her tears of joy as she saw Thor propel himself up using his hands and launch his feet in a double kick to the other man's chest, completely sending him face first into the mud.

"Took you long enough you oaf" she mumbled wiping her eyes as Thor delivered one last kick to the brute's gut that left him limp on the ground.

He stalked towards the facility, back towards Mjolnir.

Lifa watched with bated breath as he approached the giant stone hammer, his face set in a wide grin.

Many people, security and otherwise crowded around the railings of the facility levels just to watch as with a sure hand he grasped the hilt of Mjolnir and gave it a tug.

…

…

But it didn't move even a millimetre…

* * *

Thor couldn't understand what was going on. He'd reached Mjolnir. He'd fought his way through almost every armed man in the compound to get to it…and yet it just wouldn't budge.

He tried pulling harder, digging his feet into the muddy earth hard, feeling his muscles strain painfully.

His feet slipped in the mud and he fell backwards. As he scrambled to his feet he looked at his dirty bruised knuckles and his wet palms. They were sore…painfully sore.

But Mjolnir was his…it was not just his weapon it was a part of who he was…a part of Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. It had served him faithfully had won him many battles. Without it he was…nothing…

_No…it could not be…_

But even as he looked up to the skies above his eyes suddenly widened in horrified realisation.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Lifa's free hand around her pillow clenched as Thor fell to his knees in defeat, crestfallen, emotionally beaten down only to be dragged away by a group of nervous but determined humans.

The image in her magic ring made to follow him as he was swept up the tunnels and into a blank white cell where there was only a plain metal chair for furnishing.

"…Thor…" Lifa shut her eyes and another tear streamed down her face as she quickly grabbed the edges of the magic ring and tore it to shreds, the image of her brother's broken face vanishing with it almost at once.

As threw herself back into her pillow to sob a shadow moved in the corner of her room and slipped out of her window, without a sound.

* * *

Thor's eyes were fixed to the floor in shame as he sat still in the chair he'd been bound to. He'd been sitting there for over an hour, however he had no thoughts of escape…in fact he barely could process any thoughts other than the one.

Mjolnir had not returned to him. He could not return home… He'd failed.

He barely looked up as his detainees left him and a man in a suit walked into the room looking at him with a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

"You made my men" he spoke in a level voice that wasn't wholly unpleasant, indeed he sounded somewhat impressed "Some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?"

Thor stayed silent, just letting the man's words wash over him. What did it matter where he'd trained…it wasn't like he could go back.

"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No…" the man tilted his head slightly "You strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups would pay very well for a good mercenary like you."

At this Thor's eyes flickered.

_Mercenary…_

There was once a time he would have beaten anyone who'd insulted him as such as soon as the words had left their mouth. He had been a prince, his people needed to respect him. But now-

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Finally Thor met his gaze, though it was hollow or empty. For the first time in his life he wasn't jumping up to declare his title…if it even was his title anymore.

The man in front of him took a deep breath.

"One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that"

Something beeped from the man's pant pocket and he quickly pulled out a tiny device which he checked for a moment before switching off.

"Don't go anywhere" he said as he made to walk out of the room, leaving Thor alone.

Or was Thor alone.

Thor felt the hairs on his skin prickle as a tiny surge of mystic energy blew gently across the room like a tiny breeze.

He looked up and his eyes widened as he breathed.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you" Loki's voice was hoarse and soft as he stood there in the spot the man before had just been. Like him too he also was wearing a suit, though his was better tailored and he had a green scarf about his neck.

But Thor's eyes were fixed on his brothers face which was stricken and solemn.

"What's happened?" Thor's face filled with worry "Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead" Loki muttered softly his eyes turning to the ground.

Thor's blood chilled in his veins though his mind took a lot longer to process the words just said to him.

"What?"

"Your banishment…the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself" Loki added quickly as Thor made to interrupt him. "I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer in your reach, knowing that you could never lift it."

Loki paused, watching his brother closely as he slouched over in his seat, his eyes bright and his body shaking slightly as grief coursed through every nerve, every fibre of his being.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now"

Thor's head shot up and there was a tiny gleam of hope in his blue eyes despite the depths of sadness.

"Can I come home?"

_Please…please let me be able to-_

But Loki shook his head, his face full of sympathetic regret.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile-"

"Yes but couldn't we find a way-"

"-and mother has forbidden your return" Loki muttered over the top of Thor whose entire form froze with true shock.

His mother…his mother was so ashamed of him that she was forbidding his return home…to his family…No…not his family...he was no longer Thor Odinson anymore…but still…

"…what of Lifa?" Thor's voice shook as his hands clenched.

Loki's face fell if possible into even more despair.

"Lifa has not stopped crying since father died. She refuses to leave her room, or to see anyone. Even I have not been able to reach her..."

Thor nodded silently in understanding as Loki murmured softly.

"This is goodbye brother…I'm so sorry"

"No…" Thor mumbled a small tear falling from his eye "I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

Loki looked upon his brother and his voice shook ever so slightly with grief.

"Farewell"

"Goodbye" Thor shut his eyes as Loki's form disappeared into thin air before him just as the human man that had just questioned him returned to the room.

"Goodbye? I just got back"

* * *

Loki's smirk was victorious as, hidden by his magic; he strode into the centre of the temporary SHIELD Facility built around Mjolnir.

It had taken less effort than he'd thought to convince Thor that he could never return home. He must have been so beaten down by his failure to reclaim his mighty weapon that he would listen to anything.

He only wished Lifa could be so easy to crack. She was still convinced that Thor had to come back and that their father, no, that Odin would awaken soon enough and that once their family was pieced back together just the way it was everything would be set right. But then again she was young and so innocent like that. It was both a source of great irritation and great fondness for Loki and it was going to be with a great amount of regret that he would have to tell her of Thor's now permanent exile.

Still hidden from prying eyes the god of mischief reached out and took the great hammer by the handle. He tugged for a good moment, using his much stronger Asgardian strength to pull at it. When the weapon wouldn't move he put two hands on the grip and tugged even harder, his teeth gritting with the effort.

But it was no use. The spell that Odin had put on Mjolnir had been too great and powerful for even he, Loki master magician and sorcerer, to undo.

He looked up at the sky above with a small sigh.

It was going to be the dead of night now in Asgard, and its new king needed his rest.

* * *

Lifa was relieved when she was admitted entrance to Odin's special quarters by a pair of guards.

They did not say a word or ask questions, though the looks in their eyes spoke volumes of empathy and compassion for the youngest royal as they shut the door behind her.

Lifa was surprised to find that she was the only one in the room with her comatose father. Her mother must have gone back to her room for the night or was out for fresh air she reasoned in her head as she made to sit on the bench by her father's bedside.

"Hello father" she whispered looking down at his sleeping face.

He was so calm and contented, far removed from the troubles of the world. Not like her, hence why she was at his side now.

"Mother say's that even if you cannot respond during the Odinsleep that you can still hear and feel us there"

There was silence as she turned her gaze down to her hands in her lap.

"If that's the case then I think you'll want to know why I'm here in the dead of night when I should be sleeping. The truth is father is that I…I can't…"

Lifa bit her lip as tears came down her cheeks.

"I'm scared that every time I close my eyes something else is going to change, and that with every hour that passes the world I once knew is chipped away and twisted into something horrible"

There was silence as she snivelled loudly.

"There could be war any day now…and yet my friends are set against Loki…who is supposed to be their king…but Loki is not even himself either…he's changing father…he's changing and I'm scared, because I don't know what he will become…and…and it seems that Thor will not come back to us…"

She paused once again as her snivels and shallow breaths took over for a full minute or so.

"I have been so spoiled all my life…arrogant, selfish…only ever thinking about my freedom and nothing else…I never knew till this day how much you were actually protecting me from…I'm sorry I wasn't mature enough to see it…I'm so sorry-agh!"

She clutched at her head as a stab of pain shot through it.

"What now?" she groaned her face in her hands as the pain became a constant throbbing. It was just as bad as the first time it had happened at the coronation and already she could feel the first vision slip before her eyes, replacing the view of Odin's room.

_The Bifrost had just struck down in the middle of a dark icy plain._

Lifa barely registered the pain of the impact as her body slumped forwards and slipped off the edge of the bed to land to the cold hard floor.

_As the blinding beam of light disappeared a figure straightened up in dark green and black._

"Loki?" she breathed.

_Loki strode briskly amongst large pillars and steps made of great slabs of stone and ice. He looked wary but unafraid of his surroundings as he stalked beneath an arch and around a corner, into a space where several gigantic shadowy figures were standing all around a dais in which a blue skinned, red eyed humanoid sat._

Lifa gasped clutching at the cold floor for something warm as an ice cold chill spread through her. She didn't understand it. It was only a vision, how could she feel the cold?

_Loki approached the seated figure who spoke in a low rumbling voice as deep as the darkness around them both. _

_"Kill him"_

_But Loki smirked._

_"After all I've done for you?"_

_"So…" The deep rumbling voice of before spoke again "You're the one who showed us the way into Asgard"_

_Loki's smirk widened._

_"Oh it was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer"_

"No…" Lifa could feel the vibrations as a pair of feet rushed towards her but she still could not drag herself back to reality. This had to be a horrible mistake…it had to be.

_The Frost Giant in the throne leaned forwards with intrigue._

_"I will hear you"_

_Loki stepped forwards into the centre of the cold throne room? The space had no ceilings or walls so it was hard to tell._

_"I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers. Lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies"_

"No, no, no! Please no!" Lifa screamed as she felt hands make to grab her arms, however the vision, no the nightmare went on, almost ruthless in its intensity.

_"Why not slay him where he lies?" the king of the frost giants sneered down at Loki who snorted._

Lifa struggled as a familiar feminine voice called to her. However it was distant, as if she were hearing the sound from beneath water as she began to drown in her own horror and dismay.

_"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you-"_

"No-"

_"-and you can return Jotunheim to all its…uh…Glory" Loki finished a little awkwardly as he looked around at his surroundings. They looked more ruinous than magnificent, more primitive than advanced, more savage than civilised…_

"Loki…" Lifa's eyes burned hotly as tears streamed down her face.

_The Frost giant King was sneering widely and triumphantly._

_"I…accept" _

"LOKI!"

* * *

When Loki stepped through the Bifrost and back into Heimdall's golden observatory he was not surprised to see the tall golden armoured man standing and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What troubles you gatekeeper" Loki smiled in mock pleasantry, though he knew exactly what was disturbing said gatekeeper.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, much like the Frost Giants that entered this realm"

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service?" Loki suggested lightly but Heimdall shook his head.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see"

Loki smirked as he stepped around Heimdall's podium in the centre of the great dome, the dark man's keen golden red eyes following him sharply.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No"

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him" Heimdall's back stiffened up so that he stood a little taller, which was quite a feat considering he was already more than six feet in height.

But Loki was not deterred.

"He was _your_ king" his eyes narrowed "and you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall was silent for a moment, but when he spoke there was a quiet tenseness in his tone.

"Yes."

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one. Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done" Loki made to stride out of the dome's exit but Heimdall called after him.

"Princess Lifa has had another vision."

Loki stopped at once in his tracks but did not turn around. Not that Heimdall needed to see his face to know that his skin had turned the colour of parchment.

"…When did this happen?"

"Only ten minutes ago" Heimdall's voice was soft. "From what I could see and hear, she was in a fair amount of distress."

"Is she alright now?"

"She is resting in her room. Your mother is staying with her"

"Good…good" Loki nodded quietly and his pace quickened immensely as he strode down the length of the great rainbow bridge, towards his kingdom, his prize.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!

we're almost there, just a couple more things and then the grand finale...and maybe there will be an Avengers Sequel version.

...um...anyone Read and Review if they liked it? (gives wide puppy dog eyes)...please?


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning, might contain borderline M rated material, plus warnings for implied underage stuff. Read at your own risk but don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**C****hapter 7: What the Heart Wants**

Jane Foster could not help but glance every two seconds out the window of her bed in the trailer she was currently residing in.

It was late; Erik had left hours ago to pick up Thor, or whatever his real name was, from that government facility.

She'd only hoped that neither of them were hurt or imprisoned for their actions. Erik was a good friend and Thor…she hoped he would be one too.

Therefore when she heard the loud knock on the trailer door it was with great surprise to see both men in the doorway. Well Thor was standing, with Erik thrown over one shoulder quite easily,.

"Oh my god is he ok?" She gasped as Thor stepped up towards her grinning widely.

"he's fine not injured at all" but then there was a thunk as Erik's head accidently hit a wall.

"I am sorry my friend" Thor laughed as the other man groaned.

"What happened?" Jane quickly cleared a path for him as he made his way through the small cramped space.

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud"

"Put him on the bed" Jane sighed, thankful that she'd not been about to tuck in for the night otherwise Erik would've had to have slept on the floor.

There was a loud grunt, a thud followed by a couple of chuckles as a very drunk Erik grinned inanely up at Thor as he was settled on the bed.

"I still don't think you're the god of thunder, but you ought to be!" he slapped the other man's shoulder as he pulled away.

Jane turned away, feeling glad when she heard her friend's deep breaths begin rather quickly as Thor made his way to the door of the trailer. However when he reached he turned round.

"Are these your chambers?" Thor bit his lip. It was only then he'd just realised that Jane was in her sleepwear and at once he felt very guilty, wondering if he'd disturbed her rest.

She'd been so kind to him so far and now that he thought about it seemed rather unfair that he'd suddenly loaded her drunk friend on her bed when she was so clearly tired.

But if she was angry at him she didn't show it. Indeed she blushed a little at his choice of words.

"It's more of a temporary living situation. Oh" she gulped as she noticed the dirty plates sitting in her tiny sink. "I'm sorry I don't usually have guests. Actually um…I never have guests. Oh that's not the right place for it."

She quickly made to take out a plate she'd just put in a cupboard back into the sink once more before turning back to a very amused Thor with a cough.

"Um…can we go outside?"

"yes of course" Thor nodded.

* * *

"Mother"

Loki's voice was low as he approached Frigga as she sat on the edge of the large bed.

She shook her head sadly, her own eyes red and tired as she stepped away from the bed to let him see its contents.

Loki felt whatever little colour he had left in his body drain at the sight of Lifa sprawled out underneath the blankets. This was ten times worse than the first vision. Her skin was pale and gleaming with sweat, her face full of pain and her breathing so soft that he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest or hear any inhale or exhale.

"What happened?" his voice wavered as with shaky steps he made towards her.

"I'm not sure. I was out for some fresh air at the time. The guards say that she was visiting your father."

"Father? But why?"

"They didn't say, they didn't know. She was only found when I returned to the room, writhing and crying on the floor, yelling for you" Frigga bit her lip and looked up at her son.

"Loki…what happened when you went to Jotunheim?"

Loki gulped a little as he answered, hoping that his mother's obvious grief and tiredness would mask any giveaway in his face. He always found it difficult to lie to her, especially since it was she who taught him how to create his illusions in the first place.

"I went to try and amend Thor's mistake by offering to make a new treaty with Laufey…Only he was more set upon more…_aggressive_ forms of negotiation"

"Are you hurt?" Frigga looked worried but Loki shook his head, mentally sighing with relief at her belief in his story.

"I managed to get out of there just fine on my own. However it wasn't exactly a pretty sight." He reached down and gently stroked at Lifa's curls.

Frigga smiled softly.

"I suppose it was only natural. She always did worry for both you and Thor when you embarked on something dangerous. Such scenes of violence would be terrifying for her"

"Indeed they would" but inside his head Loki disagreed.

Lifa was sweet innocent but she was stronger than she looked both inside and out and something always told him that somehow, with the right weapon and training she would have been a formidable enemy on the battlefield. Not only that but she instinctively knew when to be tough and she knew when to be smart, not like himself and Thor, who always had been on the opposite ends of the spectrum.

However despite all his confidence in her, he still found his voice trembling as he looked down on her sleeping face.

"W-will she be alright?"

"Yes…Eir says she needs to rest and keep calm for a day or so." Frigga shut her eyes and sighed with exhaustion, which Loki was astute enough to notice.

"You should take some rest as well, mother. You look exhausted. I will stay by her tonight."

"Thank you Loki" Frigga nodded gratefully. Quietly she leaned over her daughter's head and kissed her brow lightly, before turning to Loki and repeating the same action. Loki felt his cheeks go slightly pink with embarrassment as the guards that were stationed beside the door shifted on their feet at the display of affection.

As soon as his mother was gone he turned to them with sharp eyes.

"Stand outside and shut the doors"

Both guards at once stood to attention and bustled out of the room, trying as quietly as they could to gently shut the door leaving himself and Lifa totally alone.

* * *

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep" Jane said as she and Thor now sat up on the large chaise chairs that sat upon the roof of her lab, in front of a small coal fire in a metal dish.

Thor listened intently as she continued to ramble on, not minding the company at all.

"Or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data, or when Darcy's driving me crazy. I come up here a lot, actually now that I think about it"

She quickly gulped as she caught sight of his eyes upon her and murmured.

"I'm really glad you're safe."

"You've been very kind to me. And I've been far less grateful than you deserve" Thor nodded sincerely, feeling rather nervous. He'd never really said anything like this before to many people who were so few he could count them on his hand.

"Well I hit you with my car a couple of times, so I think that kinda evens things out" Jane giggled.

"Perhaps I had it coming" Thor smiled remembering how often both Loki and Lifa used to say almost the exact same thing every time he tried to do something incredibly stupid and failed.

_Failed…_

He quickly rummaged inside the pocket of the jacket he wore and pulled out a small black journal, full of loose and fitted sheets, all uneven but very much beloved.

"Oh my god" Jane's face lit up as he handed her journal over to her. "I don't believe it-"

"It was all I could get back" Thor watched her anxiously "I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised"

"No-no this is great! This is…I don't have to start from scratch now" She looked up at him her face shining with happiness "Thank you"

Thor nodded, happy to see his actions being accepted. However his smile was quick to fade as he saw her troubled face.

"…What's wrong?"

_Have I dropped something, ruined something-_

But Jane shook her head at the silent questions.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. whatever they are. They are going to do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."

"No Jane" Thor reached forwards quickly "Listen to me you must not give up. You must finish what you've started"

"Why?"

"Because you are right. Here look" he took the journal and the pen attached to it from her and flicked over to a page where several planets were drawn roughly in.

"Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science. Well I come from a place where they are one and the same thing"

He felt his heart lift when he saw her face light up once more with wonder and emboldened he proceeded to draw in the book gently so as not to ruin the pages.

As he did so memories of Asgard flashed over his eyes. Memories of himself and Loki as boys, sitting with their father as he showed them a book with the picture of a large tree. And then quickly another picture, this time of himself and Loki both fully grown showing an eight year old Lifa the very same picture in the very same book, of the same tree he was currently etching into place over Jane's journal.

"What is that?" she tilted her head as he drew on a branch.

"My father explained it to me like this, that your world is one of the nine realms of the cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the worlds tree. Now you see it every day without realizing. The images glimpsed through, what did you call it? The Hooble telescope?"

He flicked over to a page with photographs of colourful nebulae and constellations.

Jane smiled softly "Hubble"

"Hubble telescope" Thor chuckled and Jane was quick to follow.

She could not help it. Thor had a surprisingly infectious smile, one that always made her feel like blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl, and it was with great enthusiasm that she leaned in to listen to him explain his theory.

"Tell me more"

"Now there is Midgard, which is Earth. This is Alfheim, Vanaheim, Joutnheim, and Asgard. That's where I come from."

He quickly looked over at Jane only to see her quietly smiling.

"Am I boring you?"

"What? What no, no not at all" Jane blushed a deep scarlet "It's just…I was just listening…you're really good at explaining stuff"

Thor chuckled. "Years of experience with a younger sister can go a long way"

"You have a sister?" Jane asked intrigued. It had been the first time she'd heard him say anything about his personal life so far, save the brief mentioning of his father.

"And a brother." Thor nodded "both are younger than me"

"By how much?"

"Loki's a couple of years younger, but Lifa's only sixteen."

"So I'm guessing she's the baby of the family" Jane grinned at that.

"Pretty much yes" Thor nodded then he snorted "but don't let her age fool you she can be quite spirited when she wants to be. Which is probably for the best considering she's has…she had to put up with me and Loki…" His voice trailed off and his eyes fell slightly down to stare into the flame.

"You must really miss them" Jane murmured putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…yes I do"

_Loki…Lifa…I hope you're both alright…_

* * *

Loki's mind was in absolute overdrive. Lifa had seen him…she had seen him in Jotunheim, just like she had seen the Frost Giants trying to steal the Casket, even though he'd shrouded them with his magic. This was bad. She knew everything now. She would undoubtedly hate him for the rest of her life…and he didn't know if he could bear such a rejection so soon after his attempts to start courting her.

He had to do something quick. Had to persuade her? But how? She'd see through his lies in a heartbeat.

His prayers for her silent sleep continuing went unanswered when a tiny groan came from the bed.

"You…"

Loki looked down to see Lifa looking up at him through bleary eyes full of tears and hurt.

"Lifa" he reached forwards to caress her cheek soothingly but with surprising speed and strength she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Loki looked as if the slap had hit his face as she shook beneath him.

"Don't you dare touch me…"

"Lifa please…you must listen"

"So that you can pull the wool over my eyes like you did our mother?" Lifa spat.

"I would never lie to you"

"But you did lie" her lip trembled "You don't want Thor back at all do you? You want the throne…you want power…and you don't care how far you have to go to get it. Even if it means using Frost Giants to do your dirty work"

"If Thor cannot come back it is not because of any fault but his own" Loki hissed, feeling his heart sink further the longer he looked into that wounded gaze. "The Frost Giants are fools and monsters and as such deserve to die."

"But you are-"

"I am not like them." Loki snapped "And I am not like Thor either. When they reach Odin's bedside I will kill Laufey and his people, and with their king gone the Jotun's will tear themselves to pieces of their own accord. And then, I will finally be a true son worthy of father's love and trust…and a man worthy enough of your courtship"

Lifa stared up at Loki stunned as his eyes changed from ice cold fury to warm affection within a split second as he made to caress her face again. This time however she was too surprised to slap him away and it was only when his thumb ran over her bottom lip that she was brought back to reality.

"…What?"

"Oh Lifa…" Loki sighed leaning in slowly. "I can't wait anymore. Not now…"

"Wait Loki-mph!"

Lifa's yelp of surprise was muffled by Loki suddenly swooping down on her, his mouth pressing over hers in a strong lock. She struggled with whatever little strength she had gained from her sleep, but slowly and surely found herself losing the battle she had tried so hard to avoid.

She had never been kissed by a man before, let alone be pursued by any for her affections. Hell, she could barely recognise it when someone tried to flirt with her until her brother's or friends had pointed it out to her. It was not so much that she was disinterested as she was scared of the whole idea of physical intimacy. To her, her own body had been a private, rather shameful thing. She wasn't as fully formed like her mother, or as confident as Sif and everyone had always looked at her like she was an inexperienced child.

So when she felt Loki's tongue slide its way past her lips, she was at a complete loss for what to do, save submit to the demands of her own body, which traitorously began to relax and undulate beneath the blankets in an attempt to release her arms from her blankets and bring his own body closer.

When Loki felt her hands slide onto his chest and pull him towards her his heart soared. He instantly made to grab her waist, his fingers kneading hungrily into her soft sides as he peppered the underside of her chin with soft kisses.

Her skin tasted wonderful. More delicious than anything he'd ever tasted, and the smell of the sandalwood infusion made his eyes roll back into his head as he all but drowned in it, his lips catching her neck hard.

"L-Loki" She gasped, wincing in pain as he bit down on the skin, not drawing blood but still hard enough to make a mark.

"Lifa" he growled against her skin enjoying the way she writhed against him as he pinned her body down with his. "You have no idea how difficult it has been, keeping my distance from you for all these months. Trying to bed other women just to force thoughts of you out of my head. It has been an agony"

"But we are brother and sister-"

"No…we aren't" Loki purred lifting his head up to loom over her "You and Thor are brother and sister; you share the same blood. I am just another war trophy Odin picked up from Jotunheim"

"But our memories, all those times we spent together…all those times we were family…" Lifa's lips trembled as he leant down once more to brush his lips over her earlobe "didn't…don't any of those moments matter to you?"

"Of course they do" Loki cooed soothingly his voice so low in her ear that it made her shudder as he reached up and pulled down on her light sleeping dress. "They mean the world to me. It is because of those moments that I love you. I know you, I trust you. Don't you trust me?"

He held his breath at the sight of her beneath him, her skin unmarred and untouched by anyone or anything.

She was more perfect than he'd ever imagined.

Lifa stared up at him her eyes wide and frightened, though he could see in her blue depths the faintest traces of arousal stirring from within.

After a painstaking minute that felt like a lifetime to Loki, she gave a tiny nod.

"I do trust you…but…" she gulped.

"But?" Loki caressed her jaw tenderly.

"I'm scared" she whispered. "I've never done this before"

There was another moment's pause and then Loki smiled softly.

"Then I'll be sure to be as gentle as I can"

Lifa shut her eyes as she felt his hands slide down the sides of her body towards her thighs.

This was so wrong…so very wrong…on so many levels and yet no matter how much she tried to concentrate on it, the Gullhringr did not give her any sign or warning at all.

It was like it wanted her to fall into dark delicious sin.

_If only I'd never seen that vision…_

* * *

Thor's eyes were soft as he looked up at the stars. When he was in Asgard he could label each and every one of the constellations above him. But now they were all strange and unusual, even as he used the hand drawn star chart in Jane's journal as a guide.

He heard a shiver and quickly turned to see the blanket that had been draped over Jane's shoulder had slipped off as she curled up upon herself.

With a tender smile he carefully tucked it back into position. Jane shifted for a moment but stilled quickly when she felt the material against her cheek, the corners of her lips quirking upwards in a sleepy smile.

"Thank you Jane"

* * *

Lifa stared up at the wall of her room, her eyes dazed as the light of dawn sifted in through her window.

It had all happened so quickly.

There had been discomfort and pain, as her body had given up the last of its greatest secrets to a sensation that was just as foreign to her as breathing underwater. It took her a long while to get used to the intrusion into her body; however with much coaxing she had been brought to a peak of such heat, that her body burned. She remembered faintly that she had practically begged for release back to reality which was compassionately granted to her, only for it to last for a few seconds before she was wrenched back into the passionate haze.

Lifa blinked as a long strong arm wrapped around her middle, tightened over her skin, pulling her bare form into a naked chest behind her.

She shut her eyes and sighed as she heard Loki's soft steady breathing fluttering at the top of her head as he slept soundly.

He had been gentle like he'd promised, and though she should have been scared, she could not find it in her heart to hate him.

The way he had kissed her had made her sorrows melt away. The way he looked at her, no longer made her feel uncomfortable, it now made her feel beautiful. And the way he had held her… he had made her feel so loved and so cherished, so much more than anyone else had ever so far.

And yet….

She bit her lip as the memory of seeing him in Jotunheim washed over her.

She did not care what he tried to tell her, his words to Laufey had sounded genuine enough. She knew when he lied. And he had not lied about wanting to take over Odin's throne.

Quietly she pried herself away from his body holding up the sheets to cover her form as she turned to look down on him.

His usually slicked back hair was mussed up wonderfully on the pillows, falling over his face in thick locks. His pale face was relaxed and his mouth set in his most natural and rarest of smiles.

Lifa's eyes softened at the sight. It was very unlike his smirks or his cheeky grins, it was kind and loving. And so it was with watering eyes that she bent down to press her lips against his temple.

"I'm sorry Loki"

* * *

"Our dearest friend is banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard is on the brink of war, and yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of ale. Shame on you. DON'T YOU CARE!"

There was a loud clang as Fandral's arm lashed out and flung the food laden tray in Volstagg's arms about several feet in the air and ten across the room.

The larger man jumped to his feet his eyes blazing with wrath for the spilt and spoilt food.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

"Stop it both of you" Sif rushed forwards as did Hogun to pull apart their two friends who both looked at their wits end, murderous and jumpy.

"We all know what we have to do" she hissed when they were finally wrenched apart.

"We must go" Hogun agreed grimly "We must find Thor"

"It's treason" Fandral shook his head.

"To hell with treason its suicide" Volstagg muttered darkly.

"Thor would do the same for us" Sif narrowed her eyes.

All three men exchanged nervous glances.

"Now shush" Volstagg's voice came down to a whisper. "Heimdall might be watching he-"

But Volstagg was cut off as the great golden doors to their room opened and a young woman strode in.

Her golden curls were tied up behind her head and she was wearing a light yellow tunic with a golden breastplate, black leggings and boots with an x shaped holster that wrapped around her front and held two thin twin swords to her back.

"Princess…"

"Are you busy?" Lifa folded her arms, the golden band on her right wrist glimmering with amber energy.

"n-No…not at all?" Fandral gulped taking in the glimpses of the hilts of the swords on her back. Nope those weren't pretend swords.

The four warriors all stared in astonishment as her blue eyes blazed hard and determinedly at them as she smirked.

"Good, because we've got a meeting with Heimdall at the Bifrost."

"W-What? Why?" Sif blinked.

Lifa rolled her eyes.

"Because we're going to Midgard to retrieve my idiot brother"

* * *

Loki smiled as he stirred. The bed was warm, his body so relaxed he felt he would melt into the mattress.

"Hmm…Lifa…" he grunted pulling his hands tight around the warmth…but his skin only met air.

"Lifa?"

His eyes snapped open at once.

Where there had once been a head of blonde curls in front of his eyes, was an empty space on a pillow. Well not completely empty. There was a piece of paper folded up neatly upon it.

He grabbed at it, feeling his heart race at breakneck speed as he tore it open.

His heart froze as he recognised the handwriting.

_My dearest Loki, I never told you this before…but when you and Thor were in Jotunheim, Father made me promise that I would keep you on the right track no matter what. And I cannot sit by and watch you fall into that dark abyss… I love you far too much. I always have, I just never realised how much I did until you helped me show it. You were always there for me, my best friend, my brother, and I only want to protect you. Even if that means that to do the right thing by you I must sacrifice something precious. I know you're going to hate me for this…but please remember that no matter what anyone says about you, I will never stop believing in the good I know is within you. With love forever and always. Lifa._

Loki's hands trembled on the paper just as something bright lit up the sky beyond the window.

He rushed towards it not caring for his state of undress as he looked out over the edge.

"no"

Lifa's room was pretty high up in the castle and he could see the entire harbour as well as the entire rainbow bridge and the Bifrost.

"NOOO!" He cried out, his roar of despair and desperation echoing as a stream of bright light shot out into the vacuum of space.

* * *

Shock horror gasp. Ok so that was a really angsty chapter. but we've finally reached the movie's huge turning point. poor Loki (I do kind of feel guilty for doing that to him but he's gotta go down the dark side somehow).

Read and Review for more :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reunited at Last**

"Princess I must admit…you really have outdone yourself this time" Sif muttered as, she Lifa, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral all rode on horses down the Bifrost towards Heimdall's observatory.

"Loki's not the only one with tricks up his sleeves," Lifa muttered wincing. Her thighs were still sore from the night before and every bounce up and down on her steed, a beautiful palomino mare, she felt a spasm run through her from the hips upwards.

She was glad when they halted and dismounted a good fifty meters away from the observatory dome and strode inside it.

Heimdall was already waiting for them upon his pedestal, his face set and determined. Lifa

"Princess Lifa…this is a surprise" the Gatekeeper's eyes fixed upon the younger girl who bit her lip, suddenly realising that her plan was not as foolproof as she'd once thought. Indeed it was just as stupidly transparent as one of Thor's.

But she was here now and she had to make do.

"Heimdall. We need safe passage to Midgard, we have urgent business"

"And does this urgent business involve that of your brother Thor, the banished prince?"

"Yes" Lifa agreed despite her other companions worried faces as Heimdall's voice turned dark and grim.

"So…you mean to tell me Lifa daughter of Odin, that you and your friend's would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

"YES" all five of them nodded in unison.

"Good" Heimdall nodded his head with approval and quickly stepped down from the pedestal and strode towards them.

"So you'll help us?" Sif's face lit up with hope but the gatekeeper merely strode through their midst.

"I am bound by honour to our king, I cannot open the bridge to you" he gave a small wink towards Lifa that went unnoticed by the others who all looked thoroughly perplexed.

"Complicated fellow isn't he?"

"Now what do we do?" Fandral and Volstagg both shook their heads but Lifa smirked and jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Now we get out of here as quick as may be"

Heimdall had left his sword in the Bifrost's pedestal, the energy of the great teleportation device sparking off to the sides of the dome like a giant plasma ball.

The four warriors and the princess all rushed towards the portal quickly, Volstagg and Hogun keeping a hold of the latter just as the bright swirling rainbow lights consumed their forms.

Lifa felt a rush of energy shoot straight through her like an electric charge, surge through her entire body from head to foot as the entire world swirled around her in a mass of colours and lights.

She felt both her friend's hands on her arms give them a squeeze as she felt something hard materialise beneath her feet. At once she bent her knees to brace for the impact as with a loud thump they all arrived on solid ground.

As soon as the last light faded from the Bifrost's portal Fandral looked to his friends with raised eyebrows.

"Right now what do we do?"

"We find Thor" Sif stated baldly.

"And how do we do that?" Volstagg snorted "he could be anywhere"

"There is a town north west" Hogun said as he looked in the direction with a hand to shade his squinting eyes. "That is where we should start"

"Right, come on princess" Volstagg gently put a hand to Lifa's back and steered her away from their landing spot. She moved as if in a daze.

She couldn't help it.

The experience was just too surreal.

As they walked Lifa's eyes darted around them, drinking the entire scene in. a large barren dry desert grassland. The sky above her was so blue and the air so dusty…so different from the clean smell of Asgard.

_Wow…so this is Earth…wait this is earth…I'm not in Asgard anymore!_

* * *

Loki's green cloak billowed about his armoured form as he strode down into the golden vault, his face livid and his eyes bloodshot.

_Lifa…Lifa how could you…_

His hands shook as they clutched onto the king's staff in one hand and Lifa's note in the other.

For one shining moment in his life everything had felt perfect. He was king, he was going to share his life with a woman whom he loved and who loved him in return despite what he was.

But her love for her true brother got in the way…

_…Thor…_

His mind burned with venom at the very thought of the name.

Thor always took what Loki had, even if he didn't mean to. The glory of battle, the admiration of the people, the affection of their parents, those were easily overcome…but to rip from him the love of the only woman he'd ever truly adored…

_NO…no more Thor, it's time we end this now!_

He banged the golden staff hard upon the ground and at once the bars behind the podium on which the blue glowing Casket stood melted away into nothingness as a dark shadow walked forwards.

"Ensure my brother does not return" he snarled letting his fury consume him, drive him "Destroy everything…but bring _her_ back to me alive and unscathed."

* * *

Lifa looked around curiously as she, Sif and the Warriors Three made their way down a small quiet road through that ran through the middle of the modern human town.

She blushed trying to keep her face set before her as many mortal gaped openly at them as they passed by.

However what she did not notice were two men in dark clothes standing atop a building roof with soda's, burgers and walkie talkies in their hands.

"Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?" the one on the right tilted his head as he looked Fandral and Volstagg up and down.

"Call it in" his friend nodded.

The first man quickly pulled up his walkie talkie and muttered.

"Uh Base. We've got a Xena, Gabrielle, Jackie Chan and a Robin Hood"

Back on the ground Lifa felt the Gullhringr give her a small wave of positive energy as she turned her head to the right.

She frowned and turned her head to the left. The positive energy disappeared.

One more look to the right and it returned back in full force.

"Thor…" she breathed, her face lighting up with a wild excitement as she dashed away towards a building with a glass door.

"Princess wait!" Fandral called but Lifa was already standing at the glass with her hands pressed against it.

Inside she could see a large open space, a mix between an office, a lounge, a kitchen and a garage.

There were three mortals standing in the centre two girls and one older man.

One of the girls' Lifa recognised as the same brunette girl she'd seen when she'd used the Gullhringr to scry on her brother only just yesterday. She was even prettier in person, as was her other female friend, though both of them wore the similar strange garments that most mortals seemed to be fond of.

The man with them was fairly average in appearance but seemed to have a fatherly air about him as he talked with the two girls. Lifa wondered faintly if they were a family, though upon closer inspection she saw they looked nothing alike at all.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned her gaze to the far corner where she saw the back of a familiar head of blonde hair in front of a kitchen sink.

No… but it could not be…her brother did not dress so plainly…nor did he ever do anything as mundane as washing dishes.

Her heart almost stopped when he turned around, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel to dry them.

When he looked up his gaze instantly met hers and his eyes widened in shock.

She couldn't hear his words but she could tell what he was mouthing.

"Lifa?"

She nodded her face splitting into a wide smile as tears still fell down her face. However unlike the other times she'd cried during those days, these were truly happy tears.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Lifa looked up to see, Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg slap their hands against the glass, their faces alive with delight.

"Found you!" Volstagg yelled and Lifa winced at the loud tones.

The three humans Thor was with looked up in surprise…only for the mugs in their hands to fall to the floor and shatter.

Beaming the four other warriors ignored the human's shock and opened the door just as Thor ran up towards them crying out happily.

"My friends"

There were chuckles and laughs of joy as the young Asgardian embraced each one of his friends before turning to his little sister who was still standing in the doorway.

"Lifa?" he asked worriedly walking towards her.

Lifa did not answer immediately, instead staring up at Thor with wide shocked eyes much to his uneasiness.

"Lifa what's wrong"

"You…" she looked to the kitchen "You were washing dishes?"

She didn't know quite what else to say. She had always expected to find Thor in the middle of a fight or in something very epic. But dishes? Dishes?

Thor looked surprised for a moment as Volstagg let out a loud bark of a laugh behind them, though he was quickly elbowed by Sif and Hogun.

Thor however ignored them and with a deep shuddering breath he swiftly brought his little sister straight into his arms.

Jane watched, her eyes softening as she saw the girl's tinier arms gingerly wrap around her brother's body and gripped him tightly to herself.

"You idiot" Lifa snivelled in his arms. "You absolutely stupid, great big oaf! You-you-humungous-"

"Dunderhead?" Thor supplied helpfully, grinning.

"Shut up" Lifa scowled slapping his chest as he chuckled richly.

"Ahem! Excuse me" Volstagg coughed stepping forwards and courteously bowing to Jane Darcy and Erik.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. And this young lady currently hugging our friend here is his sister the princess Lifa of Asgard"

"Wait you're a prince?" Darcy stared at Thor as he and Lifa made to stand side by side one another.

Thor nodded and turned towards Lifa with a slightly worried look.

"Dear Lifa, my friends. I have never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come"

Lifa's face fell like a stone.

"B-but" Fandral stuttered "We're here to take you home"

But Thor shook his head and placed a hand on Lifa's cheek.

"you know I can't go home" Thor half wished that he was just pulling his little sisters leg because the desperate look on her face was practically making his insides eat themselves up with guilt.

"Our father is…dead…because of me. And I must remain in exile"

"Uh…Thor" Lifa frowned with confusion.

"Father is still alive"

* * *

Heimdall's eyes narrowed as he stood at the entrance to his observatory, watching as Loki strode towards him. He didn't need his superior senses to see that the young king was beyond furious.

"Tell me Loki" he called as soon as Loki came close enough. "how did you get the Jotun's into Asgard?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Loki spat "there are secret paths between the worlds, to which you even with your gifts are blind. By I have need of them no longer now that I am king! And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and are no longer a citizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you"

Ther was a swift shifting of metal as Heimdall swung his staff deftly over his head. However Loki's magic was faster and soon the blue glowing casket of the Frost Giants was in his hands, turning their skin blue as he used his energy to fire a blast of ice at the Gatekeeper.

Loki felt his blood chill in his veins as his body morphed between Asgardian and Frost Giant and back to Asgardian as soon as he released his hold on the energy, by which time Heimdall was encased in a solid block of ice.

* * *

"Father is still alive"

"…what?" Thor breathed and Lifa nodded.

"He's only in the Odinsleep, he should awaken soon"

"But…" Thor's hand on her shoulder trembled "Loki…he said…he said"

"Loki lied" Lifa winced as she shifted uneasily on her feet "he lied to all of us"

There was a small pause in which Thor observed his sister's change in stance. It was like she was trying hard not to put her legs together, as if her hips were hurting her. His face paled. He'd bedded too many women in his lifetime and he knew that posture at the drop of a hat.

Lifa turned her head away but Thor's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a large bruise on the underside of her jaw.

"A word little sister" he growled and quickly dragged her off towards the bathroom, ignoring the stunned faces of all his friends both Asgardian and mortal.

Lifa shut her eyes and sat down on the covered toilet as Thor shut the door behind them.

As soon as the lock had clicked he quickly grabbed her chin and tilted it upward, kneeling down in front of her to get a better look.

When he saw the teeth mark his eyes lit up with sudden fury.

"Who did this to you?"

But Lifa shook her head.

"Lifa who did this to you?" Thor repeated trying his best to keep his temper in check.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Thor frowned and Lifa's face turned the brightest shade of red as she whispered

"…L-Loki…it was Loki"

"Loki? But why would he…you're…we're all…siblings…"

"It's…complicated. A lot of things have changed since you left"

"Lifa…I am so sorry…" Thor reached out to hold her shoulders "I should've been there…I should've tried harder to return. Then Loki would not have forced himself on-"

"But he didn't Thor" Lifa shook her head "at least he tried to at first, but then…then I consented"

"What?"

"I consented to his advances, and we consummated them accordingly"

"But… why?" Thor's hands shook against her skin.

"Because…because…I love him" Lifa mumbled her voice barely audible

Thor looked like he had been hit in the face with a frying pan.

"are…are you sure?"

"Very sure"

Thor gulped not sure of what to say. This was all too sudden and to strange, but there was one thing that stood out to him from all the information.

"Then why aren't you by his side now?"

"Because, he's slipping into darkness, and you're the only one I know, the only one I can trust who can knock some sense into him"

"Lifa, I cannot return to Asgard. I would love to, I would want nothing more than to return home…but I am a mortal now, I would not be able to even fight against you and win, let alone take on Loki"

"I figured that would be the case" Lifa looked down to the tiled floor.

"But you still came anyway" Thor put a hand on her cheek.

"Because I still wanted to slap you for going to Jotunheim" She snorted and without further ado she aimed a fast swipe to the back of his head.

"Ah! Be kind to your brother now little lion, he is mortal" Thor winced rubbing the back of his head. He'd never tell her, but even when he had been immortal and strong, those hits still had hurt.

Lifa had to laugh at his grumpy pout before leaping forwards and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh brother I've missed you so! The palace has been so quiet without you"

"Really I would have thought you'd have been pleased at the peace in the mornings" Thor chuckled.

"No…not really…" Lifa sighed but then she smirked "But speaking of mornings, how did that doe eyed beauty manage to get you to scrub dishes?"

Lifa snickered as Thor tried to maintain a poker face despite the fact his cheeks turned pink.

"She did not _get_ me to do anything. I offered"

"Oh…I see" Lifa nodded a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Thor glowered.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Lifa shrugged "personally I'm just glad I didn't walk in and see you fling down a cup again."

Thor's eyes flickered down with shame.

"I really was such an inconsiderate brute. It's no wonder Mjolnir would not return to me…I do not have what it takes to be a truly good, wise benevolent king"

"Thor…" Lifa reached up to her cheek and took his hand in both of hers. "You do have what it takes…you always have…you just were too proud to show it, but this banishment has been good for you. It has shown you that the value of good deeds is not determined by their greatness in epic proportion, but by the good heart behind them. And believe me when I say that whether you be worthy of Mjolnir or not…I would still be proud to call you my brother and my king"

Thor stared at Lifa, her smile was genuine and her eyes bright with fortitude.

He smiled.

"And whether you be of age or not, I too would be proud to call you my sister and my councillor"

"Well if somebody has to keep you sane, I suppose it might as well be me" Lifa grinned sarcastically and Thor chuckled, ruffling her curls fondly.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Thor! Thor come quick!" It was Jane's voice and she sounded worried.

"You're gonna want to see this"

Lifa would've smirked at the instantly troubled face her brother made had it not been for the fact that the Gullhringr had decided to send her another headache.

"Lifa"

Thor saw her blue eyes go misted over just as a ring of amber glowed at the centre of her irises.

"Just give me a moment" Lifa grunted as another image floated over her mind.

_A group of suited men were exiting a series of black cars and staring as the wind whipped about them as a giant swirling dark cloud suddenly plumed into existence. The same kind of cloud that had been above hers and her four companions' heads when they'd arrived on Midgard._

"Thor help me outside" Lifa mumbled as she stumbled to her feet.

Thor was quick to hold her steady with one arm as he half carried her out of the bathroom door.

Jane was waiting outside and she rushed forwards to grab Lifa's other side.

"Oh my god is she ok?"

"It's just a vision" Lifa muttered rubbing her temple. "I've had worse" she added when Thor stared at her in alarm.

"What? Vision? Like future fortune teller crystal ball kinda thing?" Darcy quirked an eyebrow.

"More like a get a weird vibe from a bracelet, along with a splitting headache _kinda thing-_GAH!" Lifa cried out as the image came out more intensely before her eyes.

_Something like a giant sand tornado had just blasted down into the earthy ground._

_"get down Coulson"_

_ The SHIELD agents, including the man that she had seen interrogate her brother, Coulson, all crouched behind their cars to escape the small shockwave that ran through the air._

Lifa knew the landing sight could not be far from where their current position was in the town because outside the vision she felt a tremor in the ground beneath her and heard Darcy's small mumble of.

"Was somebody else coming?"

"Not someone" Lifa corrected her as she leaned heavily onto Thor, seeing but unseeing. "But _something_"

_The dust storm was quick to clear as easily as it had come and the men in the suits straightened up just in time to see a hulking massive humanoid figure, completely made out of metal straighten up and stand tall above them. Silent and indomitable._

_"Is that one of Stark's?" the man next to Coulson squinted through his glasses_

_"I don't know the guy never tells me anything" Coulson rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses, taking a megaphone from the man and stepping forwards just as the metal armoured being took several thudding steps towards him._

_"Hello!" he called through the device "You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself."_

_The armoured being stopped in its tracks and magically let the front of its helm melt away._

_"Here we go" Coulson muttered in relief however it was short lived as instead of revealing a face, the disappearing armour revealed only red hot energy which it sent blasting out in front of it without preamble_

"Princess what is it?" Sif gulped as she saw Lifa's pale face suddenly snap back into the present. "What do you see?"

"The Destroyer" she breathed. "It's the Destroyer"

"Are you sure?" Volstagg gulped but Hogun gave him a sharp look.

"I can see it in the distance. It's really here"

Thor's heart sank in his chest.

_Loki…what have you done?_

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! the Destroyer is on its way. what will happen next?

(of course those of you who've seen the movie know whats coming duh! :P )

please R&R if you enjoyed. This story is almost towards its end, and i want to know whether it's good enough to post an Avengers sequel or if i should stop after it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: If He Be Worthy**

"It's on its way" Lifa shouted as she Thor, the humans and the Asgardian warriors all ran out of Jane's lab to look down the street.

Sure enough in the distance a great metallic something was shimmering with each step under the sunlight, its gaze projecting beams of heat that incinerated the dry grass.

"Jane you have to leave"

"What are you gonna do?" Jane looked up at him worriedly.

"I'm staying here" Thor murmured ignoring Lifa's tiny smug smirk from beside him at the exchange.

"Thor's going to fight with us" Volstagg almost was bouncing on his feet at the prospect but Thor shook his head.

"My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety"

"Well if you're staying, then so am I" Jane stepped forwards.

Lifa almost swelled with pride as the mortal woman made to stand beside her brother. Her brother truly was no longer the stupid pig-headed brute, now he was a thoughtful, wise, protector. And the fact that he had someone like Jane by his side just made Lifa sure he was going to continue being like that.

"Good. We need as many hands as we can spare to evacuate as soon as possible, especially this main street. But for that you'll need some time,"

She looked to the four warriors who all looked surprised at her determined confident face.

"Then they'll have it princess" Fandral grinned.

"Good. Now get ready it's coming" Lifa nodded turning around to follow Sif who had at once rushed to take a position.

She was about to follow suit when she felt something grab her arm.

"Wait!"

She looked up to see Thor looking worriedly down at her.

"Be careful"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Lifa smirked and he finally smiled.

* * *

Loki sat up a little straighter upon the throne of Asgard, as he watched through the Destroyers perspective as it walked into the human street.

So this was the race his brother was now growing to love?

_Pathetic…_

He thought looking at all the humans scrambling hither and thither out of the great weapons path.

All save five.

His green eyes narrowed as he spotted Lifa standing next to Sif.

_So you've decided to fight against me too?_

His hands clenched as he spotted her grip tightening on her swords. Her face was set determined but still he could see the tiny flicker of fear in her blue eyes.

"Don't hurt her" he mumbled under his breath as he felt the Destroyer fix its own gaze upon the princess for a moment, energy mounting for an attack. Quickly it diverted its powers upon a nearby petrol pump station, which blasted apart into flames and smoke.

When it cleared enough for him to see through, he was surprised to see that Lifa and Sif were both gone, leaving a grinning Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun, though his face was more of a grimace, to stand before the Destroyer's path.

Despite himself Loki tilted his head with fascinated intrigue.

_Hmm…now where did you go little Lifa?_

They were behind a building and Sif was making to get up to its rooftop whilst Lifa stayed put on the ground as she cast an illusion spell over herself.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lifa asked slightly worried as she saw from her hiding spot another plume of smoke from the large explosion engulfed their visual of the Destroyer

"Of course." Sif shrugged she made to climb up a ladder. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Lifa quirked a brow, only for it to vanish Sif smirked and shook her head fondly as she clambered quickly up the ladder.

Lifa turned back to watch as Volstagg hurled himself at the destroyer only for it to send him flying back, crashing into the hood of a car.

"Oh no you don't" Lifa muttered as the armour made to advance upon her fallen friend and tower over him.

She reached forwards with her hands and at once the smoke from the surrounding flames began to circle around the Destroyer's vision.

It was quick to swat the magic away but before it could do anything else it was surrounded by several replicas of herself who all drew their double swords from their backs.

Despite himself Loki couldn't help but smirk at all the illusions of Lifa as they surrounded the Warriors Three in a protective ring.

Lifa knew that he would never harm her and she also knew the Destroyer would have orders not to hurt her images in any way just in case there was a chance one of them was the real thing.

But who said he had to hurt her to find out which one was real?

His smirk widened as the destroyer reached out with a gentle hand and slowly swiped his way through the illusions.

They vanished and the three warriors in their midst suddenly looked aghast as the Destroyer turned its attentions upon them, preparing to fire another plasma blast.

Then Loki felt, distantly, something tug on his ankles and suddenly the image from the Destroyer began to spiral out of control as it fell down hard onto the road.

"NOW SIF!" Lifa cried out as she reappeared from behind the Destroyer, tugging her hands hard on the ropes which she had magically summoned and tied about the Destroyers knees and ankles.

There was a small glimpse of a shadow on the ground as Sif wasted no time leaping off the top of the building above them. With a loud war cry she struck her double bladed sword down upon the great metal neck, impaling it straight through.

There was the groan of metal as the Destroyer's movements began to slow, its glow of energy from the inside dying out until it came to a grinding halt.

"Took you two long enough" Volstagg grunted as Fandral and Hogun dragged him off the car he was lying against.

Lifa and Sif exchanged grins.

"Smart move" Loki hissed as he leant on his elbow.

"But not smart enough"

He watched with smug satisfaction as the Destroyer suddenly began to glow once again from within, its metal body twisting, its joints rearranging itself as it made to face Sif who was still positioned on what had once been its back.

She leapt out of the way just in time as a large beam of hot energy suddenly shot out from the helm.

"Fall Back!"

Everyone began to scramble away from the Destroyer at top speed as it began to advance once more its form somehow greater than before.

With a smirk Loki watched as it set about terminating everything in its path, from cars, to telephone lines and buildings. He was particularly pleased to see Sif as she toppled to the ground behind a car as he aimed a blast to another vehicle close to her.

Fandral and Hogun and the injured Volstagg they were holding up, rushed towards their friend to help her.

The destroyer turned its attention on them and blasted another attack which sent them all flying into different shops.

_One more blast should do _it

He gritted his teeth watching as they all scrambled to their feet, only to be struck down once more by another great blast.

"Go now" he heard Thor's voice in the distance and the destroyer looked up to see his brother, his now plain mortal brother, trying to shelter two girls and an older man as they ran heads down across the road.

_Oh I don't think so,_

Loki sneered as the Destroyer geared up to strike at the humans, however there was an almighty clang and the destroyer keeled sideways as a foot hit its face.

_NO! Lifa what are you doing?!_

Loki's eyes widened as Lifa swung her arms back to deliver a strike with both her swords.

Unable to attack her on his orders, the Destroyer was forced to step back clumsily as she aimed another strike to its neck. However upon contact with the armour, both blades broke and shattered in her hands.

Lifa gulped as the shards of metal fell to the ground. Taking advantage of her distraction the Destroyer grabbed her quickly and threw her off.

"Careful" Loki muttered as she landed on the ground before rolling herself back up to her feet.

Seeing the great armour pause Thor ran over to her and pulled her down to duck.

"Lifa…listen to me very carefully. I know it will be difficult but you must return to Asgard. You must stop Loki"

"What about you?" she looked up at him with worry.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" he ruffled her hair. "Now go help the others"

Lifa nodded and darted out back towards a shop where Fandral and Hogun were helping to drag Volstagg out of the debris.

"Now just what are you planning?" Loki sneered as Thor dropped the small shield he held on his person to the ground, before striding over towards the Destroyer.

"Brother" Thor said softly "Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this. I am truly sorry"

Loki's eyes burned, though whether or not that was with fury or despondency he could not tell.

That couldn't be his brother? Thor never apologised to anyone least of all to him.

His eyes turned to look at Lifa who was watching the destroyer with both wariness and worry as Thor continued to approach it, his eyes sad and compassionate.

"These people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing…so take mine…and end this"

Loki stopped in his tracks, the Destroyer also stopping in its charging up for a new attack.

…he had not expected that!

Just what had happened that could have changed him so?

But even as he glanced at his brother's group of friends that stood behind him, he saw the brunette woman that had been by his brother's side.

So…Thor had found something more than just his humility on Midgard…

But even as he felt the Destroyer make to turn away something else snapped in the back of his brain.

Why should Thor find happiness and love and not him?!

And so it was with great derisive pleasure that he hissed.

"Finish him"

But the hit that followed, didn't reach its targets.

Thor grunted as he was bowled over out of the way as Lifa threw herself at him hard before jumping swiftly up to her feet and holding out her hands in front of herself, magical golden flames flickering in each one as through tearful eyes she glared up at the armours face.

"No Loki…" She growled. "No more tricks"

She thrust her hands forwards and released the spell.

Loki felt his own legs buckle beneath him as Destroyer was struck hard by a blast of dense powerful golden magic.

_She's strong…_

He narrowed his eyes as he struck down the end of his staff against the ground but even as he did so another blast of magic hit the destroyer this time in the face and it wheeled backwards.

_…Stronger than I thought…_

He did his best to stay calm and not attack, but with every swipe of magic, every hit she landed he could feel the control he had over the great weapon slip, further and further away until finally-

"NO!"

Whilst in different realms, both brothers yelled in unison as Lifa's body flew backwards into the dirty road, where she rolled for a couple of seconds before grinding to a halt.

Loki barely heard the cries of outrage and horror as the others ran forwards from the other end of the street as with a great leap Thor dove over to Lifa's limp unconscious body.

He only stared straight ahead with wide eyes.

_No…what…what have I done?_

"Lifa! Lifa can you hear me?!"

But even as Thor looked back down to his little sister his heart sank as if it was being beneath the weight of an entire ocean.

There was a large gash where the Destroyers sharp gauntlets had slashed across her stomach. Even as he reached down to staunch it with his hand, blood continued to pour and splutter out of the wound, dripping over his hands and staining them and the yellow tunic she wore.

"Lifa…" he reached out and scooped her up to cradle her in his arms "Lifa. Open your eyes."

There was a moment's silence and then, slowly but surely, a blue eye opened.

"…Thor…"

Thor almost felt his heart split in two as he heard how frail her voice sounded. It was so soft and so wispy that a small breeze would be enough to blow it away.

"Yes, yes I am here Lifa" Thor stroked her curls away from her face.

Lifa winced but smiled as she felt the large arms around her shaking.

"…that really hurt"

Thor gave a choked laugh and pulled away from her wiping at her bloodstained brow as she mumbled.

"It…did not hit you?"

"No…it didn't" Thor's eyes became wet and his hands trembled as he caressed her cheek. "You saved me"

Lifa smiled softly up at her eldest brother, though even as she did she could feel her strength leaving her. but no…she was a princess of Asgard…she had to be brave…even in death…

"And now I can die knowing I have done something right. Stories will be told of this day."

"No…no you won't die…I swear to you I will not let you die" Thor held her tighter to him, ignoring her blood that was now staining his shirt. "No…you will live and tell those stories yourself… "

"No Thor…it's over" She whispered. "You're safe…you can both be happy…" she glanced up to a spot beyond Thor's head where Jane was standing over them both her eyes streaming with tears for the two siblings.

She choked down a small gasp as Lifa coughed; a tiny bubble of red bursting in her mouth. "Thor, tell Loki…I'm sorry…and that…I love him…There is good in him…just as there is so much good in you…"

Thor's watering eyes began to spill over as a weak slender hand made to touch his heart.

"Thor…Odin's Son"

"No…Lifa" But even as his vision blurred over he saw the gold ring reappear around the centre of her blue eyes just before they gently shut.

Thor opened his mouth to speak but at that moment he heard something humming through the air and growing steadily louder.

_"_Heads up brother" Lifa whispered.

Despite his growing grief he looked up just in time to see something hurtling down straight towards him.

_Whosoever holds this hammer, _

Something with a strong head of stone and a red handle…

_If he be worthy, _

At once his hand reached up to take it.

_Shall possess the power of Thor..._

And as the lightning pierced down from the skies of Earth, somewhere in the Palace of Asgard, an old King smiled in his sleep.

_Well done Lifa…_

Odin thought as he watched through his mind's eye Thor in the midst of the lightning his whole body glowing as did his sisters limp form in his arms.

_…you found the true King_

* * *

TADAA! oh my god so close to the end only a couple more chapters to go and then we hit the AVENGERS! YAY! got something juicy planned for that one.

ok so I changed the ending a bit (but hey it's fan fiction *shrugs*anything can happen)

Read&Review for more :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Return to Asgard**

"Jane, Jane you have to move" Erik grabbed Jane as the large hammer came thundering down towards Thor at breakneck speed. But Jane didn't want to leave.

Thor's sister was dying in his arms, she couldn't just leave him to suffer on his own...it would be like asking her to sit and watch Darcy or Erik or even her own mother die! In short it was a fate she would not wish upon anyone especially not to Thor.

In the beginning she had to admit that she'd thought of him as being as being just as arrogant and thick headed as all the other men she had a habit of falling for in her life. But now she could see he was different…he was kind, he was considerate, and he was strong, both inside and out. But no one, even one as resilient as him, would ever be able to live through the agony of such a loss.

"No, no-NO!" she screamed as she was pulled away from Thor who looked up through tears just as Mjolnir came rushing down towards him.

His eyes became fierce with determination as he reached out with one hand and seized the handle of the great hammer.

There were cries of shock and everyone jumped back as a large bolt of lightning thicker than the largest tree trunk descended upon the God of Thunder, enveloping both himself and his sister.

Finally…he felt complete…he felt himself again…and more…

Thor let out a loud roar of exhilaration as he felt the familiar rush of his powers as they streamed through Mjolnir and into his arm.

"Oh. My. God" Despite the irony in Jane's words everyone in the street, Human and Asgardian stared in awe as with a small blast of light Thor emerged from the lightning fully garbed in his armour and his red cloak, Mjolnir held up high in one arm whilst in his other held the now lifeless Lifa cradled securely against his chest.

There was the grinding of metal as the Destroyer clambered onto its feet and Thor's vibrant blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Time to end this madness!_

He gripped Mjolnir tighter in his hands and after a quick bend of his knees launched himself into the air, keeping Lifa close to his body as the winds began to whip up clouds about them.

Jane didn't need Erik's hand tugging on her shoulder to know to scramble back this time as the clouds darkened in a spiral above their heads.

The Destroyer stood to its feet and looked about as lighting crashed in the growing storm cell about it, the winds so strong that they were lifting the cars and trucks about it.

Thor growled angrily as from the eye of the storm he set eyes upon the grand enchanted armour, which he had once been in awe of as a boy, though now the sight of it made hatred and anger burn in his heart.

But no…No he would not lose himself to his rage like he did in Jotunheim…he was better than that now…besides…He owed her that much…

He shut his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath as he held Lifa's body tighter to him. As soon as his mind was clear enough he began to spin Mjolnir faster above his head

Meanwhile above the ground the Destroyer was trying its best to dig its heels into the road beneath its feet. However the force of the great power of the storm was so powerful that slowly and carefully it began ascending upwards, spinning around the cell as it passed ten feet into the air.

When it had gained enough altitude it fired another one of the blasts from his helm at Thor who swung his hammer and deflected it off to the side. However it was quick to recover and at once fired at him again, this time aiming for the arm that held Lifa.

"How dare you" Thor's eyes blazed furiously as he deflected the move again.

The Destroyer however paid no heed to his threat and only continued to fire at him. Eventually it geared itself up for a final, rather powerful blast and Thor lunged forwards, Mjolnir raised out in front of him.

It broke through the hot energy beam that was aimed at its master like a butterknife and it was with the greatest satisfaction that Thor felt the stone head crunch into the Destroyers helm.

There was a sickening groan and metallic crack, almost as if bones broke and a flash of golden light engulfed the entire storm.

Thor shut his eyes tight, not noticing the fading glimmer from a golden bracelet upon Lifa's right wrist as the as he felt his enchanted foe fall away beneath them.

With a loud thud it fell upon the earth broken and defeated, it's form repeatedly thrashed by falling debris as Thor swiftly but gently flew back down, releasing the winds and the clouds from his control.

It wasn't long before all the chaos around them cleared and by the time his feet touched the ground once more, the sky was blue and bright again.

But the suns light felt cold to him, and whatever light there was, was dim…and even as he turned to face his friends their faces fell as they caught sight of the limp lifeless girl in his arms.

Without a word he made to pick up Lifa's legs with his other hand and carried her towards a still whole and undamaged bench just outside an un-ruined café close to Jane's lab, which he set her down upon with as much tenderness as one would give a newborn baby.

"Is she…" Jane's words fell away to a gulp as she and the others approached Thor.

But he only just stayed quiet staring down at the girl on the bench. Had it not been for the fact that he could not see her breathing he would have thought her to be merely asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. Indeed there was a tiny smile upon her face…the remnants of her last words. Her wound over her stomach was also gone…a patch of blemish free skin replacing the horrible bloody gash, though it did nothing to reverse the overall state of her being.

There was a loud hoarse sniffle as Volstagg turned his face away from the sight before him to cry into Fandral who quickly embraced him in a sad but brotherly hug. Sif was biting her lip to stop herself from crying out and she shut her eyes as Hogun silently looked down to the ground, not crying but still nonetheless very melancholic.

There was the ruffling of material and Thor quickly turned to see Darcy take a couple of timid steps up towards his side, reaching quietly for Lifa.

He let her approach but kept his eyes fixed upon her every movement as she gently turned over Lifa's wrist and put two fingers to it.

After a full moment of staying quiet and holding onto her arm, Darcy's face suddenly lit up.

"Holy shit" she breathed gripping Lifa's hand tighter to her before reaching up to place two fingers at her neck. After another moment of waiting she turned to Thor with wide eyes.

"Thor quick feel this"

"What?"

Darcy quickly pulled away as he reached forwards to grab Lifa's wrist.

Everyone waited with bated breath until…

Thor's heart froze in its own spot in his chest as, still gripping Lifa's hand he leant over to put his ear to her chest.

_Thump-thump! Thump-thump!_

_It's beating…It's… beating…_

"You're alive…"

Thor's voice was barely more than a as he gingerly traced over her clean unwounded stomach.

He had heard that the release of magical energy from Mjolnir when it bonded to its master was great enough to heal all injuries great and small, though never did he think it would have the power to bring someone back from the brink of death.

And so it was with great cry of joy that he swooped down and enveloped his still unconscious sister in a warm embrace. As he did so he felt her chest against his as slowly but surely she began to inhale and exhale the tiniest of breaths.

"You're alive! Thank all the powers in the heavens, you are alive."

"Yay she's alive!" Darcy cheered hugging Jane tightly as the four Asgardian warriors all suddenly gave huge groans and laughs of shaky relief.

"Being stubborn must run in the family." Erik sighed before turning to Thor and smiling "You are one lucky man Thor"

"And I will never forget it" Thor smiled holding Lifa closer "When we return home she will I will ensure she is received as grandly as any hero. No longer will she remain imprisoned behind the palace walls, she will fight beside me on the battle field with armour of her own to match her honour…Lifa Daughter of Odin"

"So wait…" Jane gulped as she looked Thor over in his warrior's garb "This is how you normally look?"

"More or less" Thor smiled up at her.

"…it's a good look?" Jane nodded with approval ignoring how Darcy waggled her eyebrows behind her back.

But then Thor's eyes hardened.

"But before any celebrations may take place we must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother. Erik" Thor turned to Erik who straightened up at once.

"I know I will be asking much of you right now…Loki does love Lifa dearly but since she has betrayed him to help me I do not think it would be safe for her to return to Asgard until I deal with him and face his wrath. Can I trust you to watch over her until I return?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but Darcy butted in loudly.

"Sure we will, do you really have to ask?!"

Erik rolled his eyes but it was more out of fondness for his younger friend's big mouth.

"What she said. Just make sure you teach your brother a lesson"

"I intend to" Thor growled. "Such crimes he has committed are not taken lightly even in Asgard"

He quickly deposited the unconscious girl in his arms back onto the bench and leaned down to her brow where he murmured.

"Do not worry little sister…I will be back soon for you. But now it is time for me to do for Loki what you have just done for me" he softly pressed his lips against her brow "Thank you for believing in me"

"Excuse me!" a voice called and Thor looked up to see agent Coulson walking towards them all briskly.

"Donald" Coulson smirked knowingly as he caught sight of the red cape and silver armour upon his old prisoner "I don't think you've been completely honest with me"

"Know this Son of Coul" Thor said calmly. He did not look like he was threatening in any way. Indeed he looked more amicable than when they'd first met and so it was with more composure that he made to stand before Coulson with a firm gaze.

"You and I we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world and those we hold dear that walk upon it. From this day forward you can count me as your ally. If you return the items you've taken from Jane."

"Stolen" Jane narrowed her eyes angrily at Coulson who coughed.

"Borrowed" Coulson quickly coughed "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to do your research. But what about the girl? Will she return with you? from what I saw she took quite a nasty hit" He looked over Thor's shoulder at Lifa and the Thunder god stood a little straighter, his blue eyes going stern.

"That _girl_ is Lifa of Asgard, my younger sister. And she will be staying here on Earth with Jane till I have dealt with my brother"

"Then rest assured we will do what we can to look after her" Coulson smiled.

Thor nodded, satisfied with the outcome. From what he had seen of SHIELD security, it wasn't as great or as grand as Asgard's but if the strength and discipline of their agents was anything to go by they would be right enough for the job.

Smiling, his heart feeling a hundred times lighter than it had that morning, he turned to Jane.

"Would you like to see the bridge that we spoke of?"

"Uh…sure…" She giggled breathlessly. She too seemed to have much of a weight lifted from her shoulders and it was with a loud giggle that she responded to Thor pulling her tight against his side before pointing Mjolnir up high into the sky.

"Wait I need to debrief you!" Coulson shouted as the pair of them zipped straight into the air, up into the clear blue sky.

* * *

There was a great blinding light as several Frost Giants materialised into existence inside Heimdall's Observatory.

"Welcome to Asgard" The God of Mischief's face was blank as he observed Laufey at the head of them, smirking at him triumphantly.

But Loki didn't feel scared…he didn't feel even victorious…he barely felt anything anymore. His heart had felt like it had been frozen in his chest…as if his very own jotun blood were freezing him alive it as it travelled though his body.

All that ran through his mind was the horrible vision of a girl laying on the ground, bleeding and turning pale as the last vestiges of life drained from her

He'd killed her…he'd killed Lifa…the one woman-no! the one person whom he vowed to never lay a finger on…was dead by his hand…

But even as he led the Frost Giants past the frozen gatekeeper and onto the rainbow bridge a nasty little scathing voice whispered and festered in the back of his mind.

_But would any of this had happened if Thor had not gone to Jotunheim in the first place_

Loki's face hardened as he heard Laufey sneer beside him.

"Regretting your choice now little king?"

It took all the trickster had in him to not strike the Jotun then and there with his staff.

"No…I look forward to seeing it pull through"

But Laufey was more observant than he thought.

"Ahh…I see now" he hissed softly his red eyes burning "You seek vengeance upon the one you call brother. He took something from you…and now you wish to take it back…or to avenge it."

"Something like that" Loki muttered gulping down the lump in his throat that had just welled up but kept his face steady, even though one of his hands reached into his pockets to feel for a small slip of paper.

_Lifa I will avenge you…I promise you…and then I will join you in Valhalla _

Meanwhile a long way away behind them at the Bifrost, one of Heimdal's frozen eyes flickered behind the ice.

There was a small grunt as within his golden irises he saw not the bridge in front of him but Thor standing, fully armed with Mjolnir in his hands.

_So he is ready…_

He concentrated hard on his hearing as Thor yelled out loudly from the Earthen Realm.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost"

Heimdall's groan grew louder as he struggled against the frozen casing. In front of his eyes he saw Sif and the warriors Three as well as a human mortal woman rush over to him.

_But where is the princess?_

But even as he thought he knew that somehow she was alright. For one thing Thor looked relaxed even as he paced around calling the Gatekeepers name.

"He does not answer"

"Then we are stranded"

"Heimdall! If you can hear me we need you now!"

_Almost there_

Heimdall's roar became louder as he began to move his hands to grip the sword he held out in front of him tighter. Large cracks appeared in the ice with each of his movements.

"HEIMDALL! WE NEED YOU NOW!" Thor's last bellow was almost like a trigger to a bomb and at once with a great push of energy, Heimdall burst forth from the ice.

The impact was such that the two Frost Giants that had been left behind to guard him jumped back in alarm, but they were quick to recover their wits and instantly lunged forwards to attack.

With two clean swipes he chopped off the head of one before stabbing the other straight through the heart and with loud thumps they both fell to the floor dead and oozing dark blood upon the rainbow bridge.

Exhausted by the ordeal Heimdall barely managed to struggle up to the pedestal within his observatory and plunge his sword into its slot, opening the portal.

He watched through far seeing eyes as he fell to his knees, Thor and the mortal woman hold each other in a quick embrace before parting and he smiled.

_It seems you have been blessed to find happiness Thor…I am glad…_

His eyes slid shut as he heard the loud thumps that signalled the five Asgardians arrival into the golden dome.

"Heimdall" Thor called quickly noticing the Gatekeeper as he keeled over sideways onto the Thor.

But his friends could deal with that.

"Get him to the healing room" He shouted to them as he rushed forth, brandishing his hammer before him as he geared up to fly his eyes blazing.

"Leave my _brother_ to me"

* * *

Oh snap...thor's really pissed off now.

But yeah now we're almost done. just three more chapters to go...only...you must Read and Review if you would like to see how it ends muwahahahaha!

*cackles evilly* see you next chapter


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Breaking Bridges**

Queen Frigga was frantic. She had been dashing in an almost unladylike manner all the way about the palace going to all the servants and guards. But not one of them could tell her where her youngest child was, and neither would they tell her of where Loki was. He would undoubtedly be so worried to find his little sister gone.

_Oh my poor little Lifa_

She bit her lip her eyes watering as she dashed into Odin's private chamber where he still lay in the Odinsleep.

"My dearest, something has happened to our Lifa. I cannot find her anywhere" she put her hand over his own and squeezed it tight.

"I have not been able to find Loki either. I only hope nothing has happened. They have both been so distraught since Thor's banishment. Oh Odin what should I do. What if they're hurt, what if they're-"

But she stopped mid-sentence and wheeled around as something crackled onto the room's doors.

_Ice…_

Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the white crystalline fractals spreading over the embossed gold, before they crashed open.

Two tall, blue skinned and red eyed Frost Giants strode in, towering tall as they summoned icy weapons into their hands from the moisture in the air about them.

Without further ado the queen grabbed the spare guard's sword that was leaning beside the foot of Odin's bed and strode forwards her opponents.

The second of the Frost Giants nodded to the first who quickly charged at the smaller woman. But she was much quicker and stronger than he had given her credit for and it was within a split second that she hewed him to the ground where he stood.

The second Frost Giant hissed under his breath as Frigga made to swipe her sword at him. But he pushed her aside hard knocking her to the floor.

However he didn't make to kill her. instead he strode up to stand over Odin's sleeping form in his bed, red eyes a gleam with wicked triumph.

With large blue gnarled fingers he reached for the one good eye remaining to the old man and slid the eyelid open revealing a cloudy grey blue iris.

"It is said" the frost giant murmured though his rumbling voice was the same timbre of a volcano on the peak of erupting "You can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand…of _Laufey_"

And with that Laufey raised his arm high above him in the air a dagger of ice materialising in his grip.

But even as he brought the blade down upon his victim there was an almighty blast of hot energy and Laufey was thrown off Odin and into the golden wall where he slid to the ground painfully. He looked up to see his attacker, his red eyes widening in shock.

"And your death came by the son of Odin" Loki's face was set with cold fury as he fired the King's staff once more at Laufey. This time the hit was more powerful and instead of throwing the Frost Giant away it incinerated him on the spot, burning each of his atoms down to nothingness.

But Loki didn't care. All he could see was red before his eyes. Even as his mother scrambled to her feet and dashed up to him with tearful eyes.

"Oh Loki, you saved him!"

Loki shut his eyes for a moment savouring his mother's warm embrace as she held him close.

It was so heartfelt, loving and honest…but even as he returned the gesture he could not help but notice the absence of the essence that was Lifa.

His heart ached all the more harder and he let Frigga go at once, anguish filling his entire being as he whispered desperately to her.

"I swear to you Mother that _they_ will pay for what they have done today"

_They will pay for Lifa…for hurting her…for…for…_

But even in his own head he could not finish the sentence. If he were to he felt like it would make the facts final, definite. It would be real and if he knew it were real he knew he would fall down into despair and never come out again.

"Loki!" came a deep growl from the doorway and Loki looked up in astonishment and fury.

"Thor" Frigga's face split into a wide smile, unheeding the tense exchange between her sons as she rushed to greet her eldest with the same love and affection she'd just shown his younger brother.

"Thor, thank goodness you're here. I knew you'd return to us. Please you must help, I cannot find Lifa anywhere and with all these Frost Giants in the castle-"

Loki's heart sank as Thor's face contorted with sudden rage as he detached himself from his mother and stalked towards him looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Thor?" "Why don't you ask your _King_" the Thunder God spat as Loki began to back away "Go on Loki, why don't you tell her. How you forced yourself upon our sister, how you marked her as your consort. How you sent the Destroyer after her to hurt our friends, to kill me…only to strike her down instead?!"

"What?" Frigga stepped away from her son anxiously as both he and his brother made to stand off on opposite sides of Odin's sleeping form.

"I never _forced_ Lifa into anything she didn't _want_ to" Loki's teeth grit as he hissed, almost snake like in his fury "She accepted to my courting and we made love together. You think after all that that I would have ever let her come to _any_ harm? But as for you, why I must have been enforcing Father's last command"

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been" Thor gripped his hammer hard in his hands.

"It's good to have you back" Loki sneered sarcastically "no if you'll excuse me. I have to destroy Jotunheim"

Thor barely had time to react as Loki swiftly pointed the end of his staff and sent a blast of magic straight for his chest. He flew backwards through the air and through the wall, the golden bricks of the palace flying away with him as he fell down, and down, and down, just as Loki rode upon a dark steed across the Bifrost bridge.

It was time he ended this once and for all.

* * *

"Coulson!" A man's voice called.

Coulson turned round at once looking worriedly at his Jane Foster's laboratory where the SHIELD Agents were doing all they could to rearrange the returning equipment exactly where they found it.

Quickly as he could he wove his way through the many operatives and towards a small room towards the back of the labs where there was a door.

"What is it?" he quickly entered the room.

It was a small sleeping bunker, barely big enough for ten people to stand in comfortably but yet it was private enough to fulfil its duty.

Coulson's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the mattress cot in the centre of the space, the only piece of furniture currently taking up space, in which a rather pretty girl with rich blonde curls was laying writhing under the sheets as another girl with dark wavy hair, half hidden beneath a beanie and wearing glasses tried to grip her hand and whisper soothing words to her.

"Barton when did this start?" Coulson turned sharply to his right where a man with sharp grey eyes and short brown hair, in a dark short sleeved stealth suit with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back along with a bow, was standing in the corner.

"Just a couple of minutes ago" Barton muttered folding his arms across his chest, looking upon the scene with a mixture of shrewdness and pity.

"Hey…hey it's ok. It's ok, just try to breathe – whoa there!" The brunette girl with the glasses jumped back as the blonde girl's arms flailed and her back arched upwards horribly.

"Are you alright Miss Lewis?"

"It's Darcy, and yes but seriously this is getting pretty freaky and when I say freaky I mean exorcist kind of freaky –GAH!" she cried out leaping backwards as the blonde girl gave a loud cry.

"NO! LOKI STOP!"

"Barton restrain her, I'll contact base and get medical on their way to sedate her. but try not to hurt her, or else we'll all have hell to pay" Coulson gulped as if the mere thought of the consequences was enough to scare him shitless as he dashed out of the room at top speed.

Barton sighed and calmly made to sit on the blonde girls other side, quickly grabbing her wrists and bringing them together in front of her chest where he pinned them down securely with his own.

"Who's Loki?" he grunted as he felt the girl beneath him struggle hard.

Boy for someone much smaller than him she sure packed quite a punch in energy.

"Oh umm… He's Lifa's…he's umm…" Darcy bit her lip and scratched the back of her head as she tried to remember bits of she'd heard from Thor and the other Asgardians "He's either her brother or boyfriend…I'm not really sure."

"Lifa? Loki?" Barton snorted still holding Lifa down "what kind of names are those anyway?"

"Uh…old Norse God Names?" Darcy shrugged "I think Erik said it means _Life_ or something."

She winced as Lifa gave another loud cry of-

"NO!"

"Hey, hey it's ok" Darcy quickly reached forwards to stroke at Lifa's forehead soothingly. "It's ok. Just breath"

"Keep doing that" Barton muttered narrowing his eyes as he assessed the younger girl's face "It's keeping her calmer"

But even as he said this a tear slid out from Lifa's eye.

"…Or not?"

"What do you think she's seeing?" Darcy gulped as she saw more tears begin to stream down the girl's cheeks.

"How the hell should I know?" Barton shrugged gruffly. "But whatever it is it can't be good"

* * *

_The icy dark world was suddenly alive as a bright beam of light came hurtling down from the heavens._

_With a loud crash it struck the ground, its white hot energy piercing straight into the planet's crust, digging deeper as it slid over the surface._

_There were screams, shrieks and screeches as many creatures big small, humanoid and animal all ran hither and thither as their great homes built within the icy lands began to crumble all about them._

_Many tried to run…but many more didn't make it out alive._

* * *

Loki watched with malicious pleasure as he summoned the Casket back into his arms magically, where he proceeded to place it in the centre of the Bifrost's surging energy as it charged up.

As soon as the cold artefact made contact with the energy it froze it solid, encasing the lightning like light within a transparent covering of ice that spread throughout the entire observatory, branching out like a great tree from the high pedestal in the centre.

He only looked up from his grand work when he heard Thor's thundering steps as his brother strode into the dome hammer aloft.

"You can't stop it" he hissed "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart"

Despite these words Thor grit his teeth and ran forwards brandishing his hammer, ready to strike at the ice. However before he could hit it, Loki had fired another blast of magic from his staff that sent him bowling back into the smooth floor.

"Why…why have you done this?" Thor stared bewilderedly up at Loki as he stood to his feet.

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son" Loki spat heatedly "When he awakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor cried out despondently.

"Why not?" Loki sneered as he stalked down the stairs towards his brother "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could've killed them all with your bare hands"

"I've changed" Thor glared warily.

"So have I" Loki snarled before striking at Thor with his staff hard and sharp. "Now fight me"

But Thor did not make a move to stop him.

Loki hit him again, this time sending him flying backwards onto his back.

"I never wanted the throne!" he growled "I only ever wanted to be your equal. To have what you had"

"Which was?" Thor clambered to his feet.

"Something…no…_Someone_ I could call my own" Loki's face twitched as he held onto the dregs of his crumbling mask of the cold callous trickster with every fibre of his being.

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor roared at him.

"I'm not your brother. I _never_ was"

"Loki this is madness" Thor was almost pleading with his brother now, though he kept his stance strong.

"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT?" Loki's voice trembled as he finally felt whatever control he had over himself slip away as Thor looked at him with sad pitying eyes.

Oh how Loki hated those eyes…almost the same shade as those that had once been hers. And so it was with great relish that he spat.

"Come on what happened to you on Earth that turned you so _soft_? Don't tell me it was that woman? Oh…it was!"

He didn't need Thor to speak. He knew that look in his brother's eyes from a mile off. It was the same look he had seen Thor give the human Jane as he had looked through the Destroyer's gaze. It was also the same look he always gave Lifa…no…the look he had always _given_ Lifa.

Loki felt his own brain snap and his eyes begin to water.

It had hurt when he had woken up and had not found her beside him. It had hurt when he had to watch her fight against him through the Destroyer…It had hurt watching her defend the humans though she had nothing to do with their pathetic race…but nothing could hurt him more than the fact that he would never get to look upon her ever again…and the fact that Thor would be able to look upon his human wench…was absolutely unforgivable!

"Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself and return the favour you _owe _me!"

That truly did it for Thor. With a great roar of fury he lunged at Loki who grinned manically, tears streaming down his face as Mjolnir and the Golden Staff met in the middle, clashing in a spray of magic sparks like a colliding pair of fireworks.

Never had either brother fought one another like this.

Usually it had been a friendly match between them in the courtyards. Training matches where mistakes could happen safely, with only a slight bit of sibling rivalry thrown into the midst to give their hits a little extra oomph! But even so, they would always have had Lifa there to the side keeping her eyes upon them like a hawk and pulling them apart to reason with them when they got too intense,.

But she was not there to do so now. And so soon both Thor and Loki fell into a savagely brutal bout, where each hit was as hard as they could make it, each strike targeted to maim-no to kill.

Thor's roars mingled with Loki's mad laughter making the cacophony of the Bifrost's destruction seem to ring throughout both their ears, though neither of them cared. Not even as they both hurtled out of the side of the dome and back onto the rainbow bridge.

Thor managed to stick his landing but Loki slid off the edge to dangle by his fingertips.

"Thor! Brother…please…" he begged and Thor at once out of instinct leant down to grasp at his hand, only for it to vanish away into thin air.

There was a cackle of laughter and Thor turned just in time as Loki shoved him down hard to the ground, his laughs echoing eerily as many illusory replicas of himself surrounded his brother.

"ENOUGH!" Thor yelled slamming Mjolnir down to the ground where it sent up a large thundering crash of lighting that shocked all the illusions into dust whilst making the real Loki fly backwards and land with a thud on his back onto the bridge.

Carefully Thor made his way over to his brother and placed the great hammer upon his armoured chest.

Loki struggled, but the weight of the godly weapon was too much for him to bear, seeing as he was deemed unworthy to possess it.

He craned his head up to watch as Thor approached the slowly crumbling Bifrost which was disintegrating in large chunks of pure energy as the plugged up magic within the dome overloaded it completely.

"Look at you" he sneered "The mighty Thor. With all your strength, and what good does it do you now huh? Do you hear me brother? There is nothing you can do!"

But even as he yelled Thor just held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into it, before it came smashing down hard, right on the surface of the bridge.

* * *

"Shit! She's going off again!" Darcy cried out as Lifa once more began to writhe under Barton's hold. This time she was so violent he was having a lot of trouble keeping her steady.

"THOR! THOR WAIT THOR!" she screeched.

"That's it!" Barton shook his head finally taking the initiative to sit atop of her body and use his own full weight to keep her down as Darcy flung herself over her flailing legs. Both methods worked as far as restraining her physically but emotionally she was a wreck.

"THOR STOP!"

"Kid calm down!" Barton yelled over her wincing as his ears rang. God she had a set of lungs on her. "Kid calm down, we'll get your brother back alright?!"

"No! No! Thor's breaking the bridge! He can't come back if he breaks the bridge!" Lifa sobbed her tears staining the pillow as her head throbbed.

_She could see Thor striking Mjolnir down hard, over and over again on the pulsing Bifrost Bridge as Loki sat up behind him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_But Thor paid him no heed as his hammer finally fractured the hard rainbow surface._

_"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki bellowed, but still Thor did not listen._

_His face split into a tearful snarl as he picked up his golden staff._

"No… Stop!" Lifa cried out.

_But Loki had already taken a leap, aiming the sharpened end of his weapon at Thor's head, just as the thunder god struck one last time on the bridge._

_"Forgive me Jane…Lifa…"_

"THOR!" Lifa shut her eyes as an almighty stab of pain shot straight through her whole body and the Gullhringr around her wrist glowed golden.

_The end of the Bifrost exploded with light and both Thor and Loki went flying as they were carried away by the massive shockwave that sent the observatory dome keeling over the edge of Asgard's borders and into the depths of space._

_As they flailed about in the air Thor grabbed onto the golden staff in one hand, keeping Mjolnir in the other and reached down with it for Loki to grab. But there was no point. They were both just too far away from the edge of the destroyed bridge to latch on even with a foot._

"THOR! LOKI WATCH OUT!"

_But then suddenly their fall came to a sudden halt as someone grabbed Thor's foot with his old hand._

"FATHER?!" Lifa cried out in joy and elation as she saw her father's figure materialise inside her vision.

_Odin looked weary but he was unmistakeably alive and whole, and it was with little effort that he managed to keep Thor steady._

_Loki looked up at the old man and his eyes widened._

_"I could've done it father" he cried "I could have done it! For you, for all of us!"_

_But Odin shook his head, sadness and disappointment filling the one eye that looked down upon his youngest son._

_"No Loki" he murmured._

_Loki's face paled and his eyes became hollow and empty with shock and dejection._

"Loki…" Lifa breathed, horror filling her entire being as she saw him open his mouth to whisper to the empty sky above Odin's head.

_"Forgive me Lifa… I only did it for you" he let a tear slide down his cheek as well as his grip on the end of the staff._

"Loki-" Lifa cried sobbing hard.

_ "Loki no" Thor's voice called but Loki's hand was already at the tip…his thumb and index finger the only digits left on the metal._

_"Only you"_

_He let go._

_"NOOO!"_

"LOKI!"

_Both Thor and Lifa cried out in unison as Loki's body fell into the cold empty darkness of space…into oblivion…_

There was a loud bang as Coulson flung the door open with a loud crash and looked around the room his face white as chalk and his heart flying in his chest.

It was with bewildered eyes that he saw both Barton and Darcy draping their bodies over Lifa's now limp body as she stared up at the ceiling.

He could not help the pang of pain and sadness as he caught sight of the girl's face as the last of her scream died in her throat, tears pouring down her cheeks in a continuous stream as the golden ring around the centre of her bright blue irises faded away, as did the glow from the golden bracelet on her wrist.

"…he's gone…" she whispered to the sudden silence that had surrounded her.

"…it's over…he's gone…"

* * *

DAWW! Oh no! loki fell off the rainbow road :(

no but in all seriousness that scene was just so sad especially since the music was just right for it (kudos to Patrick Doyle for the whole soundtrack). Only two more chapters and then we have the Sequel. just gotta pull through.

Keep Reading and Reviewing for more :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: From Across the Stars**

There were loud chuckles from the table as the noblemen and women of the court of Asgard drank and ate to the health of their returned crown prince.

However Thor did not have a mind to join them, not when his mind was straying so far away from Asgard.

As he slunk out of the room he passed his mother and paused.

The Queen's eyes were still very much red and puffy, despite how much she tried to hide it with her make up and her fake smile.

Frigga watched as her son returned the expression half-heartedly before quickly hurrying off away from her, just as Sif came up to stand beside her.

"My Queen" Sif's voice was heavy as if she had a lump in her throat "I am so sorry for your loss"

Frigga gave her a small grateful smile and stroked the younger woman on the shoulder.

She knew that out of all the other people here, Sif and the Warriors three were perhaps the only people apart from the remaining members of her family that mourned the loss of her two children…

"How is he?" She asked her eyes fixed upon her eldest as his cape became a distant red dot.

"He mourns for his brother…and he misses his sister…and the mortal too" Sif's eyes turned to the ground and Frigga squeezed her shoulder tight in consolation.

Meanwhile far up ahead and close to a balcony, Thor approached his father as he stood, looking out over the waters where the remnants of the Bifrost Bridge were glimmering in the setting sun.

"You will be a wise king" Odin murmured distantly, his one grey blue eye sad and bright.

"There will never be a wiser king than you" Thor looked down at his feet. "Or a better father"

"No" Odin shut his eye and sighed "no…of all the praises in the universe I have been bestowed with I know for a fact that being a good father…is certainly not one of them. But I will try to amend from my mistakes and learn"

"As will I" Thor nodded "I still have so much to learn of how to be a king, I know that now. But someday perhaps I shall make Lifa's words come true, and I will make you proud"

"You have already made me proud" Odin smiled at him warmly. It was the first time he'd done so since he'd awoken…the first time since Loki had dropped off the edge…the first time since he'd learned his youngest child was trapped upon Earth all alone with the mortals.

But though his words were heartfelt and true, Thor still felt empty inside and it was with a heavy heart that he looked out over the horizon line and watched the sun sink below the horizon.

He wondered if it was night time on Earth, and if so would Lifa and Jane both be looking up at the strange Midgardian solar system's stars in the sky?

He had no way of seeing such a thing…but there was one who did.

* * *

The entire palace was quiet…no the entire building was quiet, as Lifa sat up on the chaise chairs upon the roof of Jane's laboratory.

The stars were so bright on earth and the air of this town was so clear and fresh and the fire that was crackling in front of her was warm and merry. But it did nothing to relieve her of the cold gaping hole within her.

Loki was gone and Thor was lost to her…the bifrost bridge was broken…

She could not go home.

It wasn't as if her human hosts were not accommodating. No, Darcy, Jane and Erik had gone out of their way to make her feel comfortable and welcome, Darcy even going so far as to lend her, her strange night orange night garments called pyjamas.

Lifa had never heard of a woman wearing such clothing to sleep before, but now that she wore them she couldn't complain. They were actually pretty comfortable and easy to move about in.

She turned her gaze back down to the fire, watching closely as the flames danced about.

She had been stuck on earth for nine days now, all four of which had been like hell incarnate for her as she sobbed and wept over the loss of both her brother and the man that she had come to love.

Today she had only stopped crying because she no longer had any more tears left in her tear ducts to use up. so instead she'd set about her eyes to finally have a look about her.

Jane, Darcy and Erik were all gone chasing a storm in the desert that night. it seemed that they were still hoping against hope that Thor would return to them through the lightning like power of the Bifrost portal.

It was a silly hope…but Lifa did not begrudge nor deny them it.

It was as Odin had once told her long ago…

_They had been watching a group of knights sparring in the courtyard. One of them the youngest kept begging the others to fight him even as they flung him down hard to the floor repeatedly again and again._

_Lifa had wondered why he would do this and Odin had answered her as such._

_"Because he hopes for the moment to prove himself a man. And as small and foolish as it may seem sometimes Lifa, hope is still hope. And as long as people have that, they can look forward to a future"_

"But what hope do I have father?" Lifa bit her trembling lip as she looked up at the starry sky above to the constellations that were strange and unfamiliar to her eyes.

Just as Earth was as a home to her.

_Hmm…_

She looked around frowning. Though it had been little over a week days since Thor had left, the organisation SHIELD had been still keeping a watch on not just Lifa but on Jane, Erik and Darcy as well, not that the three humans were aware of it considering how subtle they were in their methods.

Or perhaps it wasn't so subtle…

Lifa sighed as she heard with her Asgardian senses a small thump of shoes on ground, and quickly twirled her hand, summoning a golden ball of fire in her hands.

"State your name and business and I will not strike you down" she snapped to the darkness.

"It's good to see that you are up and about Lifa of Asgard" a voice of a man spoke from behind her.

Lifa quickly stood to her feet and turned around to face the direction of the staircase that led up to the roof.

A man with dark skin, a balding head and in a dark clothes, covered by a long black trench coat was watching her closely through one eye, whilst the other was masked by a black eye patch.

"My name is Nick Fury." He spoke calmly even when he saw her narrowed eyes and the bright magical flames intensify in her hand. "And I am the Director of SHIELD"

"Director? You mean as in leader?" Lifa muttered lowering her hands but not removing the magic from them.

"It means I'm the man currently in charge of your security" Fury nodded his head patiently. "It has come to my knowledge that you are the younger sister to Thor. Is this true?"

"As true as the way in which your sun always rises in the east. I am Lifa Odin's and Frigga's daughter, Princess of Asgard and if my vision was correct, currently second in line to the Throne"

Fury's eyebrows rose as the young teenage girl proudly straightened up to her full height. It wasn't nearly as tall as his but it was enough to give her regality worthy of the station she had just declared for herself.

"I see…may I sit down?" he gestured to the second Chaise chair that sat opposite Lifa's on the other side of the fire.

"If you would like to" Lifa nodded and Fury had to admit…he was impressed to see her blue eye meet his own brown one unflinchingly. Not many people, young or old usually had the guts to stand up to him and look him in his one good eye. It was one of the parts of his image he'd acquired as director of an organisation such as SHIELD, one that was necessary to maintain order and balance.

He sat down across from her waiting until she herself was seated, her posture ramrod straight and perfect as her expression became politely cold as she addressed him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit _Director?_"

"Princess." He began in his most delicate tones of voice, the one he often used for the board of directors "You have been on Earth for nearly two weeks now. And your brother Thor has not returned for you like he said he would"

"The Bifrost bridge is _broken_" Lifa's eyes turned sharp at the quiet insinuations but otherwise she remained in control…mostly. "Being a device of much power it will most likely take a couple of years to restore it completely."

"I understand that" Fury nodded "but until that happens you are still will be stranded here on Earth. And unless I'm very much mistaken, two years is still a long time…"

"true"

"So my question is to you princess, what are you going to do with yourself until the time comes for you to leave?"

Lifa bit her lip and Fury was pleased to see that she was actually considering this carefully.

Finally after a long pause she looked up at him and her eyes were rather worn out, lost and forlorn.

"I do not …I do not know…" she mumbled "before two weeks ago I had barely even left the palace guards let alone Asgard"

"I figured as such" Fury leant forwards closer to the fire so that the side of his face with the black leather eye-patch was illuminated in the light. "Which is why I would like to make you an offer. SHIELD is not just a security organisation. We are the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I trust you understand what that means?"

"You are a law enforcement and espionage force for your people, who probably are more accustomed to dealing with paranormal events outside of your average _human_ understanding" Lifa looked up at him with hard eyes "I may be a princess sir but if you think me a dumb, useless, dolled up maiden I would invite you to rethink your words again"

"I didn't say I thought you were dumb" Fury narrowed his eye "Indeed I hope you are not, because that will make my proposition for you that much easier to explain"

"Very well then, explain away" Lifa sighed running a hand to push back her blonde curls from her face.

Fury coughed quickly and turned his attentions towards a briefcase that sat beside him on the chair he sat upon.

"As you have just said, SHIELD is an organisation dedicated to the protection of the Earth and its people. As such we feel it is our duty to…help forge alliances with stronger forces so that we may-"

"So that you may hold more cards in your hand should your enemies come knocking" Lifa raised her eyebrows.

"You must understand we all are working towards the same cause" Fury continued glowering slightly at the interruption. "Surely even you could see that it would be wiser and more logical that forces that work towards the similar goal should unite to fight for it"

"True…but even if I chose to join you I doubt I would be of much use. Asgardian's tend to stick out like a sore thumb in all the nine universes and the last thing an espionage agency needs is an operative an enemy can smell from a mile off."

"That depends on whether we want you to do espionage or not" Fury stated calmly before reaching down to the briefcase by his side, opening it and pulling out a yellow paper file which he held out for her to take.

""All of the information is already inside. It is confidential, so don't show it to anyone, not even your new friends."

"What is it?" Lifa asked shrewdly as she took it from his hands and looked over the front.

"Your future here on Earth" Fury stood to his feet "That's if you want it"

Lifa looked up at him and for the first time since they'd met Fury saw a small glimmer of fear in her eyes.

_Tries to be a god but still just a kid on the inside_

He shook his head quietly.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. If you destroy the papers or dispose of them I will assume you don't want a part in our plans and that is alright. We'll still provide for you as we promised your brother, with ample protection and a new identity. But if you do want to pursue this opportunity then meet you will meet with Agent Barton at midnight tomorrow night. Have I made myself clear?"

"As crystal" Lifa nodded just as Fury made to walk back down the stairs. But before he could step down she quickly called out to him.

"W-wait!" Fury paused on the step and turned to look at her as she quickly nodded her head at him "Thank you Sir!"

"Don't thank me just yet kid. You still have a long way to go. Good luck" Fury nodded in return before descending down the stairs.

Lifa looked down into her hands at the yellow paper file. The colour was lurid but that wasn't what captivated her but rather…

Her face dawned with wonder.

* * *

It was with a purposeful stride that Thor walked down the length of the broken bridge at the crack of dawn towards Heimdall, who whilst no longer having his lookout post, still kept watch over the nine realms from the edge of the glittering path.

"So Earth is lost to us?"

"No" Heimdall shook his head firmly "There is always hope"

"Can you see Jane?" Thor asked and the gatekeeper chuckled.

"Hmm yes…she searches for you"

"And of Lifa"

Heimdall's chuckle's faded however his smile did not leave his face.

"The princess is strong Thor. Even though she grieves, she is making good friends with the humans. And she will soon have her destiny set out for her"

"Her destiny? As what?"

"My prince, my gaze may be long but I am no seer" Heimdall gave Thor a knowing look "The princess's fate is for her to decide…and hers alone. Though if I have read the signs aright, I think that what she will choose a path that will make you most proud of her"

Thor felt himself smile as he gazed out over the starry expanse before him.

"She already has"

* * *

Agent Barton watched his watch on his wrist as the minute hand approached the stroke of midnight.

It was soon time for the moment of truth. Would Fury's new hunch be correct or would it fluke out like it had done with Stark.

There was only one way to find out.

"Five, four, three, two, one"

His eyes shot up wide as he heard the scrabbling of feet as they ran up the stairs and back onto the roof.

"Forgive me for my tardiness Agent Barton" Lifa panted smoothing her unruly blonde curls away from her face. She was once again dressed in a pair of pyjamas though this time they were a soft blue pair that brought out her eyes. Around her wrist she still wore that same mysterious bracelet which glimmered in the firelight as she held out her hand to him.

In it was a yellow file with printed out writing stamped across it in bold black letters above the crest of an Eagle with a starred and striped shield in is middle.

_Top Secret – Confidential – Avengers Initiative_

"Agent _Clint _Barton, feel free to tell your director that I accept his terms and conditions of the contract"

Lifa smiled widely at the look of surprise on the older man's face as he took the file from her.

Meanwhile somewhere…far away from across the stars in Asgard, Odin son of Bor smiled with pride as he looked upon his youngest child as she finally took her first step on her own into the wide world of Midgard.

* * *

And TADAA THAT's ALL FOLKS that's the finale. just the epilogue to go now and that is actually going to be your sneak peek at the Avengers arc "Another Time, Another Place"

Keep reading and Reviewing for more. and I hope you enjoyed this fic :)


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Another Time, Another Place**

"Dude! Seriously how can you eat one whole pizza, a whole roll of garlic bread as well as a whole packet of pop tarts and still be hungry?" Darcy Lewis cried out as Lifa Odins-daughter made to devour another one of the surprisingly delicious Earthen foods.

They were sitting on the couch in Jane's laboratory in front of the blank television as Lifa promptly made to plough through as much food as she could.

It wasn't her fault that SHIELD was driving her to train like a soldier nearly every second day now was it?

She snorted slightly haughtily as she dabbed at her mouth with a paper napkin

"Whatever said and done Darcy I am still an eighteen year old Asgardian and as such still require nourishment to grow"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Darcy grumbled darkly. Not that Lifa could blame her. The poor intern had been putting up with her eating habits for the past two months now and she was itching to put a tab lock on the refrigerator.

"HEY GUYS!" a woman's voice called out as the front door opened with a clang.

"Hey babe!" Darcy called just as Lifa quickly swallowed a bite of food.

"Oh welcome back Jane. I trust your venture outside to _rent the movies_ was a success?" she looked up and saw that the older woman was carrying a large bag chock full of DVD's.

"Err…Jane if we're gonna watch all those tonight we're going to need a hell of a lot of coffee" Darcy stared at her friend as the bag was deposited by the floor.

"We're not going to watch them all tonight and we don't have to return them either. I bought them fair and square" Jane muttered

"Which one are we going to watch?" Lifa asked excitedly. She had only just learned about the thrilling experience of watching movies just last month and already Jane and Darcy had helped her finish with all the Disney classics.

Jane smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm as she made to rummage through the bag to get to a particularly large box set at the bottom.

When she pulled it out Lifa positively bounced on her seat.

It was the full six parts of the Star Wars collection.

"Pity Erik couldn't be here" Darcy mumbled as she made to squish up close to Lifa to make room for Jane to sit on the couch just as the opening titles began to roll in.

_"In a galaxy far, far away…"_

But then just as the opening music blared, Lifa winced and clutched her head, barely hearing her two friends beside her as her vision swum before her eyes.

An image of a glowing blue white cube floating in the air, energy sparking off of it.

She came back to herself just in time to hear Darcy swearing her head off at Jane who was fiddling around trying to figure out how to work the volume on the remote.

"NO! NO you bloody idiot. Press the red button!"

"I'm trying alright its not working"

"Well hand it over to me then I'll fix it"

"No I can do this right"

"Just hand it over"

Lifa quickly stood up and walked away.

"Hey where are you-"

"Bathroom" she replied loudly glad when she heard Jane and Darcy begin to fight over the remote again.

Once she reached the bathroom and shut the door behind her, she slumped at once against it her head throbbing as she allowed herself to be consumed by darkness

_She was standing in the shadows on a stone shelf that seemed to be floating in the middle of space. Above her and to her right she could see the large silhouette of a man like figure seated upon a large throne. Before him standing on the same level platform Lifa was, was as a much smaller, slimier creature with a hood over its head and a mask over its face stepped forth speaking in a deep but slimy, slithering voice._

_"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri will follow. A world shall be his. The Universe shall be yours. And the Humans what can they do but burn!"_

_There was a deep chuckle from high above her from the seated figure as he joined in with his henchman before looking out to the side, to another asteroid on which a tall lean figure dressed in green and carrying a golden sceptre was standing in the distance looking out over the empty vacuum of space._

_Lifa's eyes widened as he turned back to face her and the two shadows._

_"Are you ready to do your bit Trickster?"_

_"Yes" the god of mischief smirked back widely "I am ready"_

"LOKI" Lifa gasped and at once everything in reality came crashing back around her, including the now angry yells between her two new female friends.

"And what about the time you accidently poured Yogurt over it?"

"Oh my god that was like one time! Hey Lifa where are you going?" Jane called out as the young teenager made to run out of the bathroom and towards the glass door of the lab.

"I have to warn Fury" Lifa cried out as she quickly pulled on her trainers at the front door "Midgard is in danger. Keep your hands off my pop tart Darcy! I shall be back as soon as I may" she cried, her voice lost in the winds as she ran down the street and into the night.

* * *

And there you have it the first sneak peek/prologue of the Avengers Arc of the "Another Time" series "Another Time, Another Place".

Keep checking for updates on my profile to find that story and Read and Review it if you like :)


End file.
